Snowing in Spring
by Dr.Pill
Summary: She loves me, she loves me not, she loves me, she loves me not, she loves me, she loves...there are no more petals to pluck.
1. Wilting Flowers

Well I have been reading nothing but Fruits Basket manga lately. So I decided to write a fanfic. Depending on reviews, I will continue or I will be content with satisfying my own curiosity. Well this is an Akito and Tohru fan fiction, don't like the pairing. I don't care, you're the one reading it in the first place OOOOHHH got dissed right ter. Yeah I'm kinda hyper…..o.o Ok so I guess they will be out of character, I'm not sure it's a fanfic…I'll try my best, advice or pointers are appreciated. Flames accepted, name calling isn't. I have had reviews that could have just ended in a simple you suck, die. You don't know me, so don't start giving me nicknames. Anyways, enjoy or don't says my happy hamsters.

Disclaimer: Oh yeah almost forgot, I do not own Fruits Baskets. But I do have a basket of fruit in my kitchen. SO HAHAHA! But I don't think I own that either……o.o

The air was cold and the wind whistled a soft lullaby as Tohru was escorted by a maid to the main house of the Sohma family. She stifled a sniff as echoes of her footsteps entwined with the smooth silk sound emanating from the pearl fountain. Tohru stopped in front of a wooden door. Its wooden polish fading from the heat and cold. There was a sliding noise as the maid opened the door. Hazel met dark brown as Tohru stood in front of the handsome dragon, Hatori. He gave her a smile and told the maid to leave.

"Hello Tohru. I'm sorry you had to walk out here in such harsh weather," he said stoically while taking her coat.

Tohru smiled at him while respectfully discarding her shoes, "Oh its all right, I used to walk home from school in worse conditions." He turned to her, a frown gracing his flawless features.

"Tohru, you don't have to do this," he said--his eyes creasing slightly with pity and disappointment. He walked toward her and rested a hand on her shoulder.

She smiled sadly, "I know I don't have to, but I want to. Or else, I wouldn't be able to see Yuki or Kyo, and the rest of the Sohma family again."

He remained silent; all objections were quieted by her smile. "This way," he spoke in his usual monotone voice and lead her down the dim lit hallway. She followed obediently, the soft scent of plums tickling her nostrils. Her mind soon began to wander towards yesterday when the announcement of her departure was told.

_"What do you mean she has to stay at the main house?" An orange headed boy yelled. _

_Shigure rubbed the back of his head as he grinned apologetically, "Kyo, Akito says that either Tohru stays at the Main House or she doesn't stay with us at all." He said giving a sorry look to the wide-eyed Tohru._

_"But why? What is he planning to do to her?" Yuki said while clenching his fists until they were snow white , trying to control his rising anger and fear._

_"Oh come now Yuki, I'm sure Akito isn't going to do anything. Not while he's sick, he's harmless..." A sweat drop dripped down his forehead, hoping this would relax Tohru a bit. Although knowing that last part was fairly true. While only getting silent death glares from Yuki and Kyo. _

_"I'll go…," a soft voice broke into the deadly silence. "I'm sure he must have a good reason for wanting me to stay." She smiled at them reassuringly while trying to calm her nerve-racked brain. The boys stared at her, but said nothing. They knew that none of them held the power to disagree with Akito. But most off all they didn't have the power to object to a smiling Tohru. _

_"Well that settles it; Tohru shall stay at the Main House. Don't worry Tohru I'm sure it won't be too long and if anything happens you can always call." Shigure smiled at her and rubbed her head reassuringly. _

_She blushed. "I'll go pack my things." With that Tohru ascended up the stairs quietly, leaving the group of men to themselves. _

"_Don't look at me like that. You know what Akito says is law, there is nothing I can do." Shigure said with unusual harshness while pulling out a cigarette and lighting it. _

_Kyo grounded his teeth, "You're a bastard you know that?" _

_"I agree, you even have some morals Shigure," for once Yuki nodded in agreement. A heavy silence settled on them as the scent of tobacco filled the room. _

_"You're both foolish to think such things of a starving hound. Morals and rules do not exist when you're hungry." He said while taking the cigarette from his mouth and stared at its sizzling center. "Our flower has bloomed, but as all flowers, our flower will soon wilt."_

The pitter patter of footsteps stopped as the pair halted at a white screen door. Hatori stepped to the side and bowed. "Akito is waiting inside." Tohru nodded while swallowing hard and opened the screen door. Shutting it she sat down in the center of the dim room, looking around silently wondering where Akito was. Then the sound of soft silk sliding across the floor danced its way towards her.

A pale foot could be seen crawling out from the darkness, which was soon followed by a sickly pale body. Tohru's heart caught in her throat as she saw the beautiful but frightful Sohma stare at her with frigid eyes.

His robe sleeve fell to his side, reveling his snow-white shoulder that delicately curved into his left arm. A frowning smile was plastered on his cracked peach lips as his midnight hair rested on his left eye. His right was half lidded and seemed to glare into her very soul. He gracefully lifted his hand and placed it atop Tohru's head, wrapping his delicate fingers around her chocolate hair--snow embracing the color of new spring, entangling itself within the beauty of a bare damp willow.

"Hello Tohru-san, the flower that has my poor Junnishi spellbound with her intoxicating scent." He gave her hair a yank, making her stand up to eye level. She blinked back tears as the hot pain surged throughout her skull as she stared into his cold dark eyes. There was a loud smack and a red mark could be seen branded into her cheek.

"You have no right to look at me with such disrespect, bitch! "He yanked her head so that it was facing the floor. "This is how you treat me? I've given you more than efficient living quarters. But yet you corrupt my Yuki with childish hopes and dreams! I let you stay here, but now you disrespect me in my own home! I've been nothing but hospitable towards you and this is how you treat me!"

There was silence as a tear drop splashed on the floor wooden floor. "I..I..I..didn't corrupt Yuki or anyone's mind. I opened them. When I found them they were numb and frozen, I gave them the warmth to help them feel." She said turning to him and looking him in the eye with determination.

He snarled and threw her to the floor. "You chose to stay here for their sake. Fool… sacrificing yourself for idiots. You're all a bunch of idiots! I don't know what they see in you. You're nothing special! You're just some ugly orphan girl!" Akito held his head and sighed his mood changing. "But I suppose you can't help being a burden to everyone. It's okay; I'll make you learn not to care so much." He said while embracing the tear stained Tohru. Lowering his head to her ear and whispered to her like if singing a soft lullaby, "My lonely little flower, a burden to the world. I will crush your petals and give you thorns."

Hope you guys liked it. I'd like to thanks a friend of mine that edited for me. Practically raping my story with red ink haha, no its cool thanks a lot. Well I might continue as said. Depending on reviews well laterzz.


	2. Mourning Doves

Sorry everybody with the delay, both my editor and I had a lot of homework. Also I procrastinated a bit J . Well I got really great reviews and enough threats to continue this story. Well before we start, just wanted ask and answer a question from a review.

Kagome Higurashi: Um I don't think I ever mentioned Kureno in the last chapter. I don't think he is weak, if you were just asking me on my opinion. Well thanks for reviewing the story, I noticed that I did make Tohru a bit more strong willed. But I don't want to make the mistake of making her weak, which she really isn't. Anyways thanks, I appreciate your review non the less even if it is your last.

Kay well I think that is it, thanks everyone who reviewed! Glad I could continue this story and happy you liked it. Also, I do take suggestions or ideas, so if you have one let me hear it. I'll try to put it in the story somehow. Also don't be afraid to complain, not about your life but you know the story…yeah…o.o. Well I'll shut up and let you read, enjoy.

I don't own a basket of fruit or Fruit Baskets.

--------

There was a stifled yawn followed by the pitter patter of feet as Tohru rubbed her sleep crusted eyes. She stretched and looked at her Hello Kitty clock that Uo-san had given her for her 18th birthday. It read 6:30, causing the brunette to sigh in slight disappointment. Usually she would be up cooking breakfast for the Sohma's and would have prepared their lunches by this time.

Another sigh passed her pink lips as Tohru sat down by the window, watching a maid feed the mourning doves.

"I've only been gone a day and I already miss them," she said while watching a couple of brown- feathered doves feast on their breakfast. There was a gasp as Tohru covered her mouth with her hands.

"It's wrong of me to say that, after all Akito is right. He has given me more than efficient living quarters. If it wasn't for him, I would still be living in that tent," she said while a dark crow had appeared and made the mourning doves disperse in a wild frenzy, stealing their breakfast. Tohru gazed at the ebony winged bird that reminded her so much of Akito. Both were beautiful, graceful, mysterious, and clearly held dark secrets that only they themselves could ever comprehend. Tohru's hand inadvertently made its way to the pounding sore atop her head. She winced as once again hot pain shot throughout her skull.

"Miss Honda!" said a maid politely yet with much urgency. Making Tohru run to the door, thinking maybe something was wrong.

"Yes? Is there something the matter?" Tohru said in gasps, her eyes wide, full of concern.

"You are going to be late for your fitting Miss Honda! Akito will be most furious if you aren't dressed properly." Before Tohru could respond the maid had grabbed her hand, tossing all respectable behavior out the window knowing that if Tohru was late, it was going to be someone's head.

With great speed, the maid pulled Tohru into a room covered with printings of pastel lilies. In the middle of the room awaited a silver haired beauty who smiled at her warmly and waved to her welcomingly. . Hair to his waist, he planted an elegant arm on his hips while his emerald eyes—mischievously playful—winked at her.

Ayame-san!" Tohru exclaimed as she embraced him with unimaginable joy upon seeing a friendly face; forgetting about what usually happens when a Sohma is hugged. There was a poof as gray smoke blanketed her. She blushed while stuttering, trying to grab onto Ayame's discarded clothes.

Oh! I'm so sorry Ayame-san! I was just so happy to see you and…a…a…and," she stuttered while the maids shot disapproving looks at her before leaving.

he scaly sea green snake that was now Ayame laughed, "It's alright Tohru, you're not the first to have lunged at me because of my devastating good looks."

"No that's not it; I mean you are quite handsome Ayame-san but…I mean…I didn't mean to—" She was cut off by a poofing sound and a naked Ayame in front if her. She let out a slight squeal while quickly turning away from him and handing him his clothes. After a few minutes he was fully clothed again.

Clasping his hands together, with a smile he said, "Don't worry Tohru, I'm honored to have been able to fulfill your teenage fantasies about me."

Tohru let out a gasp while turning around waving her arms energetically, "I nev—"

Again he cut her off with a smile. "Now my dear Tohru! It is time we take your measurements!" Before she could reply he had already had her up on a wooden stool and began laying a long yellow measuring tape around her waist.

"Hmm petite, slender legs, bust…hmmm about A36 perhaps," he said laying the tape over her chest, causing Tohru to blush profusely.

"U…u…um… Why do I need a fitting?" Tohru squeaked while Ayame measured her from the back.

"Well Akito as well as myself, wouldn't want you to walk around in rags, would we?" Ayame said casually, oblivious to the fact that his comment was a bit insensitive.

"Oh of course, whatever makes Akito most comfortable," Tohru murmured quietly, more to herself than to him. Ayame paused in a mid measure to glance at her with concern before continuing his task. His talkative nature was silenced as he finished up the rest of his measurements.

Putting away the tape he walked circles around the dainty girl, looking her up and down. He stopped in front of her putting a silky finger on his glossed lips while staring at her hazel orbs with a firm expression. The uneasy silence and his gaze made her blush even more with nervousness.

"I...I...is something wrong?" She stuttered beginning to play with her delicate fingers in anticipation. He gently grabbed her twitching hands and studied them carefully, as if seeing them for the first time.

"Tohru, you don't want to be here do you?" He stated simply, as if to a child while keeping his intent gaze on her hands. Tohru's eyes widened at his question, not really sure how to answer.

"I don't understand the reason for you staying here. Yes, you are doing it so you can keep seeing Yuki and Kyo. But, you seem to be staying here for another reason. What, I am not sure. You're not as open as people make you out to be. I think everyone has only seen the tip of the iceberg, even Akito." He said and planted a kiss on her hand, making her eyes tremble with surprise.

"Haha! Don't be shy, its time you felt a gentleman's touch my dear Tohru! Although, most men will find your bashfulness quite attractive!" He laughed while patting her head, as if nothing had happened.

"Well Tohru, I must be off! I have so many ideas, I think my head is about to overflow! See you sometime next week! Au revoir!" He said while briskly walking out the screen doors, leaving a confused Tohru to herself.

------

Ayame walked along the candlelit hallway until a servant appeared before him.

"Akito wishes to see you, I hope you will make the wise decision and not disobey him again by leaving without permission." The old woman reprimanded with bitterness and glared at him with disapproval. Ayame sighed while running a pale hand through his sliver locks.

"No, of course not. That would be terribly rude of me." Ayame said, his hyper attitude gone, replaced by overwhelming weariness evident in his voice.

The sound of wood sliding was heard, as Ayame closed the door behind him and sat in the middle of the dim room.

"You wished to see me Akito-san?" Eyes and head lowered in respect towards the polished floor.

Akito sat cross-legged at the marble table placed by the veranda, his tactful fingers resting on his brow in thought, his trademark frown dancing across his lips.

"So glad you could make time to visit me, my lovely Ayame," Akito sneered, his voice dripping with sarcastic venom.

"My sincerest apologies my dear Akito-san, the shop has been busy this month," Ayame said while bowing low, until almost his nose touched the wooden floor, a hint of lemon emanated from the floor tickling his nostrils.

The sound of clothes rustling and the tingle of flesh on flesh sent a shiver down his spine. Gently, Ayame's fragile chin was lifted by a slender finger until emerald orbs met ebony.

"Do you mean that your little shop is more important than me?" Akito said while crawling onto Ayame's lap and entwining his slender fingers with Ayame's manicured ones. Ayame leaned back, allowing Akito to get comfortable.

"Of course not Akito-san, but the last time I came you were sick, I did not wish to disturb you."

"You wouldn't have disturbed me; your beautiful face would have made me feel much better. You know I care for you deeply my scaly worm," Akito purred into his ear while tracing Ayame's lips with his long fingernail.

"Now tell me, how is your brotherly bond going with Yuki? Horrible? A tragedy? Oh you can't keep me guessing Ayame, I must know if Yuki has rejected you yet?" Akito giggled like a child who couldn't wait to open his present. The snake smiled to himself.

"Actually, my dear Akito, Yuki has become more tolerable with my presence." He said causing Akito's giggle fit to cease abruptly. "We still fight and all, but I think Yuki is starting to recognize me as his brother and not as an annoyance." Ayame stated and couldn't help but crack a small smile.

"What are you smiling about? Do you actually believe Yuki would ever want someone like you as a brother? You, who had watched how your mother treated him, watched his suffering. Yet now, only about two years later, you are trying to help him. Help someone who is too lost to find help. Why would my lovely Yuki want someone as spoiled as you for a brother?" Akito said smugly while moving so that their lips were only inches apart.

"Oh Ayame, your wistful thinking makes me laugh, this is why you are one of my favorites. You're so funny; this is why you should visit more often." Akito chuckled while playing with Ayame's silver strings of hair. Ayame remained silent even though his heart silently stung, knowing full well not to voice his opinion in front of Akito.

"I took Tohru's measurements as you asked. Although I don't see why, her clothes seem perfectly fine to me," Ayame said trying to change the subject.

"Those ugly things! They are almost as horrible as the rags at your shop! She dresses like a whore. She really is a slut, that's probably the only way she gets people to like her. I didn't want that ogre trudging her crudeness around my home." Akito sneered with utter distaste.

"Of course," Ayame stated stoically, although inside he was quite annoyed by Akito's derogatory comments about Tohru.

"When are you going to let Tohru go home?" Ayame asked, his curiosity getting the best of him. Akito only stared at him, slight confusion evident in his dark eyes.

"Never," He stated nonchalantly. Thus causing Ayame's eyes to tremble slightly in shock.

"She has no home, so I'm kind enough to give her one. She shall stay here, the ogre shall live here. Even her ugliness has not shrouded my generosity to do good in this dismal world. I'm also saving you, Ayame, and the rest of my family. I told you I deeply care for you and I should. She's poisoning your minds, so I shall relieve you all of your malady." Akito said while lifting Ayame's chin, forcing him to gaze into his frosty eyes.

"Because," he grinned., "I love you all."

-------

Well hoped you guys liked it. Sorry this didn't have that much Akito and Tohru but I didn't want to rush it. Next chapter though, it will mostly be them. Besides I haven't seen a meeting with Ayame and Akito so far so I thought I try it. Once again I apologize for the inconvenience I cause for those of you. Yeah I don't know how to take measurements, so yeah they are probably wrong but whatever. Anyways, I'll try not to take to long on the next one. Happy reading!


	3. Lilies or Orchids?

I am so sorry everybody for the really late update but my computer sorta exploded and I had to wait to get it fixed and then the chapter got erased to had to write it all over again. So I apologize for that. Once again thanks for all the reviews, glad you liked it. Anyways um…that's it. So enjoy and really sorry for taking so long.

Disclaimer: Pshhh no I don't Fruits Baskets you freak.

It was early noon when Tohru walked through the vast garden of the Sohma Estate. Its bright emerald strings of grass peeking from the rich soil. Flowers, hundreds of them, welcomed her with their sweet perfume. A vast pond could be seen filled with large coy fish of various colors. She sighed, absorbing the beautiful scenery that charmed her with sudden tranquility. Her hazel eyes gazed at her reflection in the still pond. She traced her fingers along the outline of the light blue kimono she wore that Ayame had made for her. Of course it was beautifully handcrafted like the rest of his garments. The kimono molded into her form perfectly—with threaded designs of lilies that looked almost tangible. She then noticed that a lot of the designs on the robes that Akito often wore consisted of lilies and orchids.

"Perhaps those are Akito-san's favorite flowers," Tohru mumbled to herself quietly before continuing to walk along the stone covered path. Suddenly the sound of rippling water caressed Tohru's ears, breaking into her train of thought.

"Water? But the pond is almost a mile away," she said while looking about her. The sound seemed to emanate strongly from the left behind a couple of cherry blossom trees. Curiosity getting the better of her, Tohru followed the mesmerizing sound. Peeking from behind the trunk of a tree she gazed at a type of hot spring—two rather large circular pools steaming into the cool air. Although in one pool a blob of hazy black could be seen in its steamy center. Tohru's eyes widened in fright and she ran over franticly.

"Oh no they might be drowning!" Tohru exclaimed while clumsily trying to discard her kimono.

She stopped undressing abruptly, her arms over her head trying to remove the shirt that was now covering part of her forehead. Slowly her pale cheeks turned into a bright red.

A stoic face with pitch black eyes stared at her, a dark eyebrow arched in slight amusement and confusion. Tohru, now a frozen tomato, could only stare at the half submerged Akito.

He remained silent slowly making his way out of the warm water, not caring that he was fully nude which erupted a gasp from the red- faced Tohru who covered her eyes before they could distinguish anything.

"I…I... I'm terribly sorry Akito-san I thought someone was drowning and I-"

"What are you babbling about?" Akito interrupted, putting on a white robe that lay on a wooden bench. Tohru remained silent fixing her clothes, her cheeks still tinted with crimson. He observed her quietly, his stone like expression never wavering. In turn Tohru froze, feeling his cold stare upon her.

"Oh I'm sorry I'll leave," she bowed to him quickly before turning away.

"Why are you in my garden?" Akito questioned, making Tohru stop. "I don't remember giving you permission to enter."

He walked towards her, causing Tohru to instinctively take a step back. There was a faint thump as her back hit the bark of the tall tree.

"Just because I give you a home and clothes doesn't mean you can prance around anywhere you want." Akito said placing a fragile hand above her head while trailing a finger along the silk kimono.

"I have to say with the right clothes you aren't too painful to look at," he smirked. Placing his other hand near her waist, trapping her, he lowered his head towards her neck. The brush of hair against her skin caused Tohru to shudder. He sniffed slightly, the scent of plums tickling his nostrils.

"Tell me Tohru-san…are you tainted inside as well?" Akito purred into her ear, his hot breathe making her ear damp.

"W…w…what?" She stuttered while flattening her body against the tree trying to distance them as much as possible. This only caused him to move closer still, just enough not to make any bodily contact.

"No, you are still pure I can see that much is true, pity no?" He chuckled.

"Um…my apologies Akito-san but I should get going," Tohru gulped while trying to move, not daring to even breathe.

"What are you trying to say Tohru-san? You don't want to play?" Akito grinned flattening himself against her enough to feel the heat radiate from her flesh. "You should be happy I'm so lenient today after you ruining my bath and all," Akito breathed harshly in her ear.

"I'm in a good mood today and as we all know what a kind person I am. I will let you off with a warning I suppose." Akito stated before dropping his arms and stepping away from her.

Tohru inhaled, replenishing her starving lungs with calming oxygen as Akito began to walk away.

"Well? Aren't you going to escort me back to the house? It's the least you could do after ruining my bath." Akito frowned in annoyance while crossing his arms impatiently.

"Oh, um, of course!" Tohru bowed quickly before scampering up beside him.

They walked along the granite path; the minutes seemed to sluggishly pass by, making the silence grow more awkward.

Tohru's mind raced as she debated whether to make small talk or remain silent. She decided that remaining silent might be rude so she cleared her dry throat quietly.

"AKITO WHICH DO YOU PREFER, LILIES OR ORCHIDS?" Tohru yelled quite loudly out of nervousness. She covered her mouth quickly, the blush in her cheeks evidently rising.

Akito coolly stared at her. "Lilies or orchids?"

"Um yes, I was just wondering since you seem to always wear them." Tohru squeaked while fiddling with her kimono, nervous by his even tone.

Again silence wrapped around them as Akito continued to walk, an anxious Tohru beside him.

"Lilies," he stated flatly, causing Tohru to turn looking at him questionably.

"Well I like flowers in general if you must know. The question you should be asking though is whether I prefer flowers over people," Akito said tartly.

Tohru stared at him innocently. "Do you?" Her question caused him to stop and turn to her. A faint snap could be heard emanating from a nearby flower bed as Akito plucked a blossom. He didn't answer her as she was quickly backed up against a tree again.

"Flowers are created from filth, they are born from it. How could something composed from dirt be so beautiful? How could something made from the world's excrement be loved and cherished by all? I have wondered that for a long time now," he whispered while picking a petal off its blossom and tracing it along her pale jaw line.

Tohru trembled, feeling the silk texture of the petal graze her skin and rest upon her lips. She watched as Akito's other hand clasped her waist, his sharp nails almost penetrating the kimono.

"I wonder the same thing about you too Tohru," Akito whispered, before plunging his lips atop hers; the petal the only barrier between their lips.

Her whole body froze as she felt Akito's tongue slither along the petal, the moisture making it become transparent.

He broke away with a grin, capturing the petal with his lips. He seductively played with it in his mouth before swallowing it, its bitter sweet taste running down his throat.

"I am ever so grateful for you escorting me Tohru-san, what a terribly kind girl you are," Akito smiled with slight wickedness before ascending up the granite stairs and disappearing.

Tohru picked up the plucked flower gently, its petals slowly falling as she caressed it before it fell apart in her hands and was scattered into the winds.

Well hoped you liked it, once again I'm sorry for the wait. I'll try not to make random objects explode so that I won't be late with the next chapter. Also I'm not sure if it's lilies, cherry blossoms, or orchids. If I'm wrong let me know and sorry for getting it wrong as well. Oh almost forgot, I am now changing the rating to M for future chapters. Not exactly lemon but there will be nudity and adult situations, just thought I'd let you know. Kay well happy reading!


	4. My pleasure

What's up everybody! Well hope you guys didn't wait too long for this one, I thought I got it in on time. I wanted to get it in before or on Thanksgiving so I could wish you guys a happy one. If this story continues until Christmas, I'll be sure to post it like at midnight or something. A present for everybody. Well I already told you what I'm getting you guys but you all have to read and tell me what you think of this chapter. Enjoy reading (dances with turkey)

Disclaimer: Yeah I don't own Fruits Baskets but yet I'm writing a story about it…..DON'T JUDGE MAN!

-------

"TOHRU!" Momiji, a blonde haired boy with rosy cheeks exclaimed excitedly while lunging himself at a surprised Tohru.

There was a poof and white smoke engulfed Tohru as she spun around, eyes swirling in confusion, " Momiji-kun!"

"Tohru! I've missed you!" A now fluffy pink rabbit known as Momiji hugged her collarbone, his small tail wiggling in joy.

"Momiji, you shouldn't surprise Tohru-san like that, she could have a heart attack. I have enough patients to take care of as is," Hatori said stoically while picking up Momiji's clothes off the ground.

There was another poof as a now naked Momiji jumped happily. "I'm sorry, but I couldn't help it. Tohru-chan is just so cute!" He giggled while hugging Tohru's arm, causing her to stiffen and turn bright red.

"M-Momiji-kun…," Tohru stuttered while plastering her eyes to the wall in front of her, not daring to glance at the lively bare boy next to her.

"Yes?" He replied, nuzzling her arm, oblivious to the fact that he was still naked.

Hatori sighed while quickly pulling Tohru away and covering her eyes, "Momiji, put your clothes back on."

A few minutes passed after Momiji finally put his clothes back on, throwing a fit about Hatori wanting to keep Tohru for himself.

"So Hatori-san, is today your day off?" Tohru inquired while Momiji rested his head on her shoulder, sucking on a lollipop and humming a tune.

"No, but lately I haven't been that busy since Akito's fever seems to have been calming down these past few days. I'm a bit shocked to say the least," Hatori said while scribbling something down on a piece of paper at his desk.

"That's wonderful!" Tohru chimed happily, causing Hatori to raise an eyebrow at her. "Akito is getting better! He should be in a better mood now, since he's feeling better, right? We should celebrate or something! I know, I'm going to go and cook him something, it's the least I can do for him after he let me stay here!" Tohru said clasping her hands together in joy.

"Um…Tohru-san I don't think-" Hatori began but was cut off by more babble from Tohru.

"Of course it has to be specially prepared food; I'm pretty sure Akito gets sick easily. Hatori I bet you have a list of things Akito could eat, right?"

"Yes but-"

"Oh is it this right here?" Tohru said while looking at a sheet of paper on Hatori's desk that had a list of ingredients and foods along with their nutritional facts.

"Thank you very much Hatori-san," Tohru said bowing quickly before almost sprinting towards the kitchen. "Wait for me Tohru!" Momiji yelled while running after her.

Silence filled the room as Hatori rested his head in his hand, feeling a throbbing headache coming on. "You're welcome."

-----

"Miss Honda, what are you doing! That is Master Akito's food?" A maid with raven hair tied into a tight bun, screeched in horror.

"Oh excuse me Naomi-san, but I just wanted to taste what Akito-san eats everyday, for research purposes." Tohru smiled at the familiar maid, while dipping a spoon into a bowl of what looked to be Miso soup.

With a spoonful Tohru's face contorted into a sour expression and her brown strands of hair stood on end. "It's so bitter!" Tohru coughed while rushing to the sink for water.

Naomi crossed her arms and huffed in annoyance. "If you must know I made that Miso and Master Akito likes it just fine. Besides he doesn't like sweets and it's the only thing that won't make him sick."

Tohru finished her water and took a deep breathe. "I know that, but still, I never thought Miso soup could taste so…," she said pausing. "…interesting."

Naomi furrowed her eyebrows and put her hands on her hips. "Well I'd like to see you do better. If Master Akito gets angry it will be your head!" She reprimanded Tohru before walking out.

Tohru scratched her head in thought while looking around the kitchen. Momiji seemed to have run off somewhere so she was left by herself. She then noticed a list of meals on the kitchen counter. Tohru's face brightened and she grabbed the list quickly before grabbing her cooking spoon and began cooking in a wild frenzy.

-----

Akito sat in his room petting a small yellow parakeet gently with his delicate fingers. A soft knock was heard from the door.

"Enter," he said while putting the bird back in his cage, it chirping and fluttering.

Naomi, the same maid that scolded Tohru before, appeared with a tray carrying tea and Miso, perspiration on her forehead. She laid the tray down, struggling not to drop it due to anxiety.

Akito glanced at her, his lips creased into a frown as he sat down at the table. "You're late."

Naomi bowed deeply. "My apologies, Akito-sama."

Akito said nothing while reaching for his Miso. Naomi watched him silently, her hands clenching around the teapot.

He raised his eyebrow and sneered. "You may leave now," he said before tasting his soup. His eyes widened as he held the spoon in his mouth, causing Naomi to cringe a bit while taking a step back.

He put the bowl down calmly, agitation evident in his voice. "Naomi, what did you do to my soup?"

"Well Master Akito I…I mean, Honda-san wanted to-"

"She what?" Akito's curiosity seemed to calm his irritation.

She gulped. "Well Miss Honda wanted to cook for you and she was very persistent about it so I-"

"Bring her to me," he interrupted while drinking his tea.

"She's still cooking-"

"Well then when she's done, I want her to bring my food instead. You can go now," he said waving her dismissal.

About fifteen minutes had passed until a faint knock was heard. "Come in," Akito replied.

Tohru pushed the door open, a tray filled with enticing food piled on it. She bowed before spreading the food along the table. "My apologies, Akito-san, if I insulted you by cooking. If you wish for something else I can call Naomi and-"

"Sit down," he ordered while pointing to a chair next to him. She obeyed, although confusion apparent in her eyes. He gazed over the arrangement of food, some looking familiar to his traditional dining, some new and strange to him.

He grabbed a rice ball and held it out to her.

She cocked her head to the side while glancing at the rice ball and back to him. "But it's for you-"

"Did I stutter? I said eat it," Akito frowned as she took the food. She took one more glance at him before taking a bite out of it. He raised his eyebrow before taking another rice ball and biting it, relishing the taste of plum in his mouth. Plum in a rice ball? The blend of such foods caught his fancy. It wasn't exactly sweet, nor was it bitter like some of the food he was accustomed to because of his condition.

Tohru watched him curiously for any sign of approval, causing him to snap at her. "Stop staring at me. It's rude," he said before taking another bite out of the rice ball.

Tohru glanced back at the rice ball she had bitten and then let out a giggle; soon the one giggle erupted into a fit of giggles.

Akito frowned at her giggling. "What are you laughing at? Stop it," he commanded while putting his food down.

"I'm sorry Akito-san, but—hehe—I can't believe—hehe—you thought that I poisoned the food—hehehe," she gasped between giggles. She was soon on the floor, holding her ribs feeling like they were going to burst. The mere thought of Akito actually having a childish idea such as that made Tohru smile and laugh in joy. His assumption, to her, was a hint to the possibility that he was still human; thus making her fall into a fit of joy.

Akito furrowed his brows as he felt a strange warmth tingle on his cheeks. "How dare you accuse me of such idiotic ideas!" He yelled, clenching his fists as the warmth seemed to grow at Tohru's perpetual giggles. Her giggles almost sounded like the coo of a dove as it caressed his ears. He shook his head at the thought, the mere thought of her ugly voice sounding even the slightest bit attractive was pure blasphemy!

"I said stop laughing!" Akito said, finally getting up and grabbing her wrists, yanking her up to face him. "Stop that stupid laughing!" Tohru only continued to giggle, as she saw that Akito's cheeks were almost a dark pink.

She finally stopped her giggling, breathing hard, her chest heaving up and down for air. Akito glanced down and became mesmerized by the rising and falling of her torso, the pink in his cheeks growing darker as he shook his head and let go of her.

"Just get out," he said turning away from her while pointing to the door.

Remorse filled her eyes as Tohru attempted to place a hand on his shoulder. "I apologize, Akito-san. I didn't mean to offend you. I just-"

Swiftly Akito caught her hands, holding them up over her head with one hand, causing her to gasp in surprise as her back hit the hardwood floor, "Akito-"

"Don't tempt me Tohru-san," he breathed into her ear, while letting his free hand trail over the top of her abdomen, his hand slowly making its way towards her chest. Tohru was speechless as shivers tingled down her spine.

He didn't know why he was doing this exactly, perhaps just to scare her. But his body seemed to think otherwise as he placed both of his knees on either side of her body, crouching over her. His pale hand played with the sash on Tohru's kimono as he breathed over her neck. She shivered while trying to wiggle out of his grasp, proving a failure and only helping him untie the slash. Tohru's mind was in a fever of thoughts as she tried to make sense of these new feelings that seemed to erupt from her own flesh and course down her spine.

When the sash was finally untied there was a knock at the door. Akito frowned at the irritating noise, surprisingly finding his new game quite amusing.

He stood up while dusting himself off. "You can go," he said in dismissal.

Tohru stood quickly and tied her sash tightly before bowing to him. "Y-y-yes, of course."

He glanced at her before grinning at her flushed face. "Thank you for the food Tohru-san," he said pausing to trail a finger down her neck. "Although I do crave for some dessert." He smirked before licking her lips, the faint taste of the rice ball on her lips.

Tohru trembled, trying to steady her quivering legs. "It was m-my pleasure, Akito-san."

He laughed darkly in response as she headed out the door. "It was, wasn't it?"

------

Ok well glad I got this before the holidays, something to read after you all have stuffed your faces with food. Ok I suppose I made Akito go a little fast with Tohru, but there is a reason for this later on and I don't think anyone wants to wait like six chapters until something interesting happens. Besides, Akito is Akito, he likes to play haha. Well I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, I made it longer. I apologize for the third chapter being so short. Happy Thanksgiving!


	5. Beauty Is Within Us

Hey everybody! Well I decided I will start updating on the weekends so yeah. Thanks for the reviews. The song in this chapter is called "Beauty Is Within Us" written by Chris Mosdell. So no I didn't write it and don't own it in anyway. But it's a beautiful song, the music is by Yoko Kanno which is one my favorite music composers. Some of you might know her. Anyways enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruit Baskets or "Beauty Is Within Us"….but…I think fruits are pretty….

He had done nothing but watch her these past days. She would come and bring his meals; he even let her come into his chambers for no apparent reason at all. Although letting and making were two different words entirely, but Akito was oblivious to this fact. He would make her do all these things as an excuse to watch her, to study her. Study the way she walked and talked. Study the way the milky cheeks on her face would redden until even her ears looked like tiny cherries. Akito was new to this reaction he caused in her. He found it both fascinating and despising. He scorned they way she would blush furiously instead of backing away in fear. How she would deflect his nefarious tactics with her smiles. Most of all he hated how wherever she went, she would attract scum. He often heard the laughter of the decrepit maids who were ordinarily a dreary bunch. He loathed the fact that all the Sohmas seemed to adore her. The way that annoyingly cheerful boy Momiji would follow her like a stray pup. Akito's blood would boil as he would gaze at their gaiety in the Main House's square. His lips would form into a toothy sneer as he watched the way Momiji would make her laugh at the simplest of things. Their squeals of merriment caused his fingers to twitch against the frame of the window, carving his hatred into the wood.

Akito slammed the window causing it to tremble from the force. He crawled into his grand silk bed which held so many unwanted memories of sickness and health. The bed that comforted him so with its warm arms…the only arms that would ever comfort him; the only arms that would let him…dream. Dream of things he had forgotten and wanted to forget. Akito liked to dream because they let him survive his reality. Sleeping and dreaming cleared all truth of reality. So when he awoke he could still be dreaming and his dreams were his to control.

Akito glanced back at the window, their laughter had ceased, no doubt because it was time for his breakfast. Akito grinned to himself, she was his now, that stupid Momiji would have to wait. He sat up as he heard a gentle knock.

"Come in," he said lazily.

Tohru strolled into the room, balancing the tray of food in one hand while concentrating on walking in her kimono; she still wasn't used to walking in them. Tohru's eyebrows furrowed in frustration as she tried not to look like a fool. But even her uncoordinated hobble couldn't distract the beauty of the silk lilac kimono. Patterns of pallid orchids entangling themselves around her legs and waist cascaded like a threaded waterfall.

She put down the tray while brushing a rebellious strand of hair from her pony tail away and smiled. "Good morning, Akito-san."

Akito merely grunted in response as he watched her pour his tea; her delicate fingers cradling the teapot with such utter care. She bowed before turning to leave.

"I did not dismiss you yet Tohru-san." Akito glared before sipping his tea.

Tohru bowed again. "My apologies, Akito-san, but I promised Momiji-kun that I—"

"Are you saying he is important enough for you to rudely reject my invitation to have breakfast with me?" He sneered into his teacup at the informality of which she called that irritating boy.

Her hazel eyes glazed over in shock. "No! I didn't mean—"

"Good, now sit," he commanded before continuing to drink his tea. Tohru could only obey and sit in the chair located by his bedside. The spot made her nervous because of being so close to such a personal place.

Silence filled the room as Akito ate and Tohru's fingers twitched in discomfort. He glanced at her and grimaced at her fumbling fingers. The habit made him twitch so he smirked to himself. He would rid that habit of hers, even if it meant making her uncomfortable which, he didn't mind at all really.

He quickly snatched the slip that tied her hair and watched her surprise expression. "I like it down." Once again her cheeks tinted into a dark pink as she stared at the ground, her fingers still dancing.

Without moving he snatched her hand pulled her towards him, knocking the chair over.

"If you keep doing that I will have to punish you, Tohru," he whispered while running a thumb across her rosy lips.

Tohru bit her lower lip while nodding apologetically. "My apologi—" she began before being interrupted by the feeling of teeth pulling gently on her lip. Her eyes widened as she stared into the frowning orbs of Akito, his teeth nibbling on her lip with his sharp teeth.

He let go and caressed her lower lip that trickled with blood.

"I don't like that either, so if you're going to do it, then do it right." Akito grinned before tasting the crimson liquid. "I prefer this to tea…" he mumbled into her lips.

Again the tingles she felt before ran up her spine as she stared mesmerized at his blood cover tongue. Her mind raced before she couldn't take anymore. With a slight push to his shoulders, she escaped from his grasp. His ebony eyes filled with anger and slight confusion at her act. How dare she push him while he was enjoying himself.

"I-I-I'm sorry, Akito-sama. But I promised Momiji-kun that I would play with him," she said hoarsely as tiny pools of tears formed in her eyes from the pain in her lip and from embarrassment. She bowed before briskly walking out of his chambers, leaving Akito in a state of shock and pure rage.

He sneered before throwing the tray of food to the floor.

-----

"Tohru! What took you so long?" Momiji asked innocently while leaning over her sitting form.

She smiled at him before wiping her bloody lip. "I'm sorry, Momiji-kun. I'll try not to be late next time."

He sat in front of her and cocked his head to the side. "Tohru, what happened to your lip?"

Tohru looked to the bloody napkin and then to Momiji. "Oh, when I was coming I bumped into a wall, you know…clumsy me." She laughed while rubbing the back of her head.

Momiji smiled and laughed although knowing full well it was a lie. "Tohru you're so cute!"

"What? Me? No, no!" she shook her head furiously while cupping her hands over her burning cheeks.

Momiji stopped his laughing as she continued to blabber on how she wasn't cute and making up foolish excuses. Momiji had accepted the fact that he was attracted to Tohru, his first crush actually. He knew that he was no match for Yuki or Kyo and he would never be able to make Tohru feel for him any other way except as a little brother. But as he gazed at her cut lip, a warm feeling enveloped around his chest.

_"_Momiji, is something wrong?" Tohru's eyes were widening in worry as she felt his forehead for any sign of a fever.

"Hm, oh no I'm fine Tohru, I just sorta spaced out a bit." Momiji giggled before jumping up. "Let's go play in the garden!"

"Okay!" Tohru smiled, causing a different, more welcoming warmth to hug his chest and he smiled in joy.

-----

_O mother dear look what you've you done_

_To your forlorn and once beloved son_

_Why was I born at all?_

_O mother dear _

_I'm such a freak_

_A mutant man, a woman underneath_

_Why was I born at all?_

"You wanted to see me, Akito-sama?" Momiji whispered as he quietly entered Akito's chambers.

Akito lay gazing outside the glass window, his elbow perched on the wooden frame as his fingers ran across his chin. He turned to Momiji, his brows slightly furrowing. "Yes Momiji…" he paused "…kun."

Momiji raised his eyebrow in curiosity of why Akito would call him by such a familiar name as he sat on the floor, head lowered.

_It's you I blame for all the shame_

_This anguish and this aching_

_The mirror turned against the wall_

_Myself despised, forsaken_

Akito stood and walked leisurely towards the blonde boy. He stood before him and cocked his head to the side. "Momiji-kun, you don't have to bow. You are family; you do not apply to such formalities." Akito said with unusual kindness as he lifted Momiji's chin.

"Now, how was your time with Tohru-san? Fun I hope," Akito questioned while petting Momiji's head.

"Yes, thank you for asking Akito-sama." Momiji bowed his head again.

_You say "beauty is within us, your mother knows_

_"There's a beauty within us, just like a rose"_

_You say "beauty is within us, so let it grow"_

_But it's grown so dark and ugly _

"Such a polite boy," Akito purred as he ran a hand across Momiji's cheek. Suddenly there was a loud smack and a thud as Momiji's back hit the floor. "Yet so rude and irritating." Akito frowned at the surprised Momiji whose cheek formed into a red bump.

"Tell me Momiji-kun, do you like to cause this poor soul of mine discomfort?" Akito asked as he kneeled in front oh him.

_O mother dear_

_I curse you so_

_For breathing life into your wretched son_

_Why were you born at all?_

_O mother dear_

_I love you so_

_O please forgive this anger in my soul_

_Without you I'm alone_

"N-no Akito-sama," Momiji whispered while straining to keep the tears back, failing as a tear ran down his throbbing cheek.

Akito frowned while cupping Momiji's bruised cheek, making him wince and face him. "I know you don't mean to cause such misery around you, you poor forsaken boy. Even if it is all your fault, but I'm such a forgiving person, so I'll forgive you because I know your mother never will. She may have forgotten but I'm sure she still feels the pain she felt when she saw you being born. You see Momiji—I care for you enough so that you can forget that poor mother of yours." He grinned while wrapping his arms around Momiji.

_It's me who's been eternally damned_

_Trapped inside this cage of ruined man_

_All damaged and depraved _

"But it wasn't my fault, I didn't mean to…I know she loved me, not a lot but a little bit I'm sure she…" he trailed off as the tears began to flow freely down his cheeks.

"You have to stop lying to yourself Momiji-kun, you have to remember she rejected you with her entire body," Akito whispered while stroking Momiji's head again.

Momiji frowned as he pulled away from Akito's embrace.

"I know she did! I won't forget! I'll never forget, because I love her, so I won't forget!" He yelled as he lowered his head and sniffed. The strange warmth filled him again with uncontrollable anger as memories of his sobbing mother on the floor filled him.

_O mother dear_

_This misery_

_Has settled like a stain upon my skin_

_- a vast unspoken sin_

_"That monster isn't mine, it's not my baby, it's not my baby, please give me my baby." _Momiji turned away from Akito as her words chanted over and over in his head. "I'll always love her…"

Akito sneered at the boy's defiance but then grinned malevolently. "You will do the same thing to Tohru."

"What?" Momiji's eyes widened.

_And my mistake is much too late_

_But your mistake was trusting_

_That out of grief, a goodness comes_

_And love comes out of lusting_

"You will cause her the same pain you did to your mother," Akito chuckled while pushing the boy against the wall.

"It was your fault that Tohru got hurt today, she disobeyed me because of you. Why would someone who cares for her so hurt her?" Akito cocked his head and grinned as Momiji's face reddened. "Yes I know about your little crush on her. Such a selfish boy, always keeping Tohru to yourself. She'll never love you, just like your mother never loved you."

_You say "beauty is within us, your mother knows_

_"There's a beauty within us, just like a rose"_

_You say "beauty is within us, so let it grow"_

_But it's grown so dark I can not see you anymore_

Momiji was silent as he stared at the floor and then lifted his head to stared into Akito's dark eyes. "Well does Tohru love you or did your mother love you?"

Akito's eyes widened and slammed his hand across Momiji's other cheek. "How dare you! You selfish bastard of a child! How dare you speak of which is forbidden!" Akito yelled as he pulled Momiji by his collar and smacked him again.

Momiji dropped to the floor, blood flowing from his lip and cheek. "Who are you to ask me such a question? I am the God of this family! Are you God now? The bastard son of a woman who despises his own existence! How can you be God?"

"_O beauty is within us your mother knows"_

"_O beauty is within us, just like a rose"_

"_O beauty is within us, let it grow"_

Akito turned away from him. "Get out, such a child does not belong here. You no longer can come to this estate unless I say otherwise."

Momiji stumbled while walking to the door as he wiped away the blood from his face.

"Oh and you may not see Tohru anymore….Momiji-kun." Akito smirked as Momiji gasped. He bit his lip as a tear ran down his cheek but nodded and closed the door behind him.

"_O mother dear, let me out of here"_

---

Yes I know a sad chapter I'm sorry, I felt really bad writing this too haha. Well I'll update next weekend. Hope you guys can wait long enough without putting sharp objects in my body. Also I'd like to give a biggg thanks to my editor who had to put up with this long chapter. I hope you guys give her thanks as well for her ability not to strangle me! Anyways happy reading!


	6. Chicken Noodles

Sup everybody, its midnight and its Christmas! As I promised I would post at midnight and I did! Rather hard though when people are being crazy. Anyways yes I know I'm really late so I apologize. It's a long story, but there is really no excuse for being late. Sooo as a present and sorry, I have posted two chapters. Not one, but two! Also I have another present but that for later on and I'm not telling. But I would like to thank Sm-candy for the wonderful idea! Your awesome, luv ya! Well I hope you guys enjoy it! I'm sorry for being late again, I should change my name to the reincarnation of Shigure. Well so far my editor hasn't committed suicide but I'm pretty sure she's thinking about doing bodily harm to me. Anyways have fun reading!

Disclaimer: no I do not own fruit baskets……..so…shut up!

Tohru sniffed as the pungent smell of the onion stung her nostrils causing tiny pools of tears to form in her eyes. As she expertly sliced away at the onion, her mind began to wander towards yesterday when she had found a note on her desk. The note was shaped as a bunny with rosy cheeks with pink ink scribbled on it saying:

_Hi Tohru! I'll be back soon, okay! _

_- Momiji _

Tohru frowned at his vague message, wondering where on earth he could be going () and why wasn't he telling her? She sighed, she didn't own Momiji and wasn't his mother so acting like one was rude of her. But Tohru couldn't help feeling this way. Momiji had been the only one who had made her feel comfortable in her new home. Well there was Hatori, but he was much older than her and he seemed rather busy lately to talk. Not like he was the talkative type anyway.

"You still have me," a deep voice remarked as if reading her thoughts. Tohru gasped while turning around, nearly spilling the cut vegetables on the ground. A handsome boy with white and black hair smiled at her. His fingers and neck were adorned with silver chains that matched well with his black clothing. One of his ears was pierced more than once and his black eyes held a penetrating gaze.

"Hatsuharu-san!" Tohru exclaimed excitedly while throwing the vegetables she had just sliced everywhere. "Oh no! Those are for supper!" Tohru gasped and tried to catch the falling vegetables, failing miserably.

Hatsuharu or, Haru, as he was preferably called, chuckled at her clumsiness, "I'm sorry that I ruined dinner," he said, picking a leaf of lettuce off her head.

"Oh no! Hatsuharu-san, it's quite alright, I'll just have to wash them again," Tohru stammered while picking up the food.

"That's good," he mumbled while absentmindedly lifting the lid of one of the boiling pots. "Since when are you doing the cooking here? Are the maids slacking off?"

"N-n-no! They were doing a wonderful job but I was feeling rather bored and felt that I was sort of taking advantage of Akito's hospitality by not doing anything so-"

"Taking advantage? Of Akito?" Haru raised an eyebrow in surprise and overwhelming curiosity.

"Well, yes, I could never just live here without repaying his debt in someway." Tohru smiled while she ladled a pot full of pleasant smelling liquid, oblivious of the manner in which Haru stated his question.

"I see." He frowned while resting his elbow on the counter and stared at the cooking Tohru. He was rather bored and his black side seemed to twitch at this dilemma. The back of his mind wondered if she knew what had happened to Momiji and why he had left. He had saw Momiji's bruised face and it made him more than angry, that was for sure.

"_He banished you?" Haru asked wide-eyed. Being beaten by Akito is hardly rare but being banished was something in the Sohma family that almost never happened, except for a certain feline member of the Sohmas. _

_Momiji faintly smiled. "Yeah," he whispered as Hatori began to bandage Momiji's bruised shoulder, which he had managed to hurt while falling from Akito's blows. Haru watched this silently as he clenched his knuckles causing them to turn a pale white. _

_"You should really watch what you say Momiji, it doesn't help that Akito doesn't care much for you," Hatori reprimanded as he began to spread ointment on Momiji's battered cheeks. (Is that a different font or am I just going crazy?)_

_"I'm sorry…" Momiji sniffed at the burning sensation of the ointment and also of Hatori's words. Hatori glanced at Momiji who was ready to burst into tears._

_"I'm sure Akito was just in his moods again. He'll invite you back, eventually. After all, you are part of the Junnishi." Hatori wasn't exactly the best with kids but this seemed to cheer Momiji up a little. _

_"Where are you going to stay?" Haru interrupted, his voice laced with annoyance. Momiji opened his mouth to answer but then closed it again, a blank look growing in his eyes._

_"He can stay with Shigure," Hatori answered not bothering to look at the boys surprised expressions as he finished tending Momiji's wounds. _

_"With Tohru staying here they have an extra room available and Shigure is more than happy to let Momiji stay there I'm sure." _

_"Will I be able to come and visit Tohru?" Momiji whispered while staring at the ground, afraid to look at the stern face of Hatori. _

_There was silence; the stillness in the room seemed to answer his question which caused a few tears to splash on the wooden floor. _

_Haru turned his gaze away from Momiji's tear stained face, a dark feeling seemed to engulf him the more he stared at those burning tears. Haru always had a soft spot for the boy who sometimes seemed to have a mild case of A.D.D and seeing him cry was one of the few things that caused his black side to boil to an almost uncontrollable rage. "It'll be ok, she's not going to forget," Haru smiled while patting Momiji's head reassuringly, causing Momiji to smile._

"Haru? Are you feeling well?" Tohru's worried voice questioned, snapping him out of his reverie.

"Hmm? Oh yeah, I was just thinking," Haru yawned.

"Oh…" she trailed before dropping a few carrots into the broth. "Haru, do you know where Momiji-kun went?"

Haru's frown creased. "He's staying at Sensei's house because Momiji caught a cold and Akito didn't want to get sick. So he's staying over there," Haru said, only part of what he said was true, but he thought that telling her the whole truth would only lead to more trouble.

"He was sick!" Tohru gasped. "He didn't seem sick to me! Oh how horrible of me not to notice! I should go bring him some soup and medicine!" Tohru exclaimed while chopping more vegetables in a frenzy and stirring the broth even harder.

Haru's eyes widened a bit as a piece of celery hit him in the face. "Hey, he's not dying or anything, chill."

"But he could be getting worse and I didn't even know he was sick! We had ice cream the other day! He's probably coughing his brains out now and-" Her rants were interrupted by a sudden warmth on her shoulder.

"Calm down, it's just a mild cold, he'll be fine. I talked to him yesterday, he told me to tell you not to worry and not to miss him too much." Haru smiled warmly at her while brushing away a stray tear.

Tohru sighed, trying to hide the growing redness in her cheeks. "I'm sorry, I don't mean to act like such a mother hen, but I'm afraid of him transforming and his cold getting worse."

Haru nodded. "Don't worry, you may not know it, but Momiji is really the Spawn of Satan. A cold isn't going to affect him much; he's still causing Kyo and Yuki misery."

He chuckled as Tohru's eyes widened in shock. "S-S-Spawn of Satan?"

-------

_"Such a beautiful boy…" _

Akito moaned slightly as he cradled his head in his arms. That blasted Momiji got him sick and now he had a splitting headache. It was a good thing he had banished him or else he would have beaten Momiji black and blue.

"…_did your mother love you?"_

Akito growled while turning to face the window, "Stupid boy." There was a sudden knock that caused Akito's headache to throb. "Enter," he barked angrily.

Tohru came in with a tray of food as always, pouring his tea as always, smiling at him as always. But today her smile was replaced with a frown as she gazed at the flushed Akito. In a swift motion that even caused a wave of dizziness to hit him, Tohru placed her hand atop Akito's forehead. Her action caused Aktio's eyes to widen in absolute shock, how dare she touch him without permission? But the coolness of her hand had made both his body and mind numb. His dark eyes could only gaze at how her lips tightened into a worried frown. He listened to her breathing which seemed to have a harmonic tune, turn into a sharp wheeze.

"You have a fever," she whispered more to herself than to him.

"Big news flash there," he grumbled as she removed her hand, leaving what felt to be an icy imprint of her palm on his skull.

"It's a good thing I decided to make soup today," she laughed as she adjusted the pillow behind his back. Akito was a bit taken aback at her sudden attentiveness. He had never received such treatment before, even with Hatori.

She set down the bowl down gently. "Careful, it's hot," she warned him. Akito said nothing as he took a spoonful of the soup, heeding her warning by blowing on it. It wasn't miso because of all the vegetables and noodles in it. The taste of chicken filled his mouth and ran down his sore throat, leaving it warm and moist.

"What is this?" Akito asked while taking another spoonful.

His questioned caused her to laugh. "It's chicken noodle soup. It's more of an American dish really, but I thought I'd make some, do you not like it?"

Akito merely grunted and finished the rest of the soup.

"Would you like more or perhaps a blanket?" Tohru said, giving him a worried look that made him feel uncomfortable. He could tell while she tended to him, she was only partially there. She had a distant glint in her eyes and it annoyed him.

"Well then I guess I'll-" Tohru stopped as she felt something pull her forward.

"It's rude to ignore your host," Akito scolded as he ran his thumb across her bottom lip which held the faint scar of the bite mark. Tohru began to speak but was silenced by his stare.

"Do I bore you?" Akito cocked his head to the side, still playing with her bottom lip.

"N-n-no, of course not! It's just that my father died from Pneumonia and I was just worried because Akito-san's health isn't always his best." Tohru stuttered, chills running up her spine.

He was about to reply but suddenly broke into a violent fit of coughs. He let go of her and covered his mouth with his hand. Tohru felt something warm splash on her cheek as she took a step back. She wiped it away with her hand and she gasped as she found the warm liquid to be blood.

Akito fell to the floor, his coughs growing even more vicious. Blood dripped from his mouth as he felt Tohru's hand upon his back. He didn't pay much attention though as he continued to cough.

"I'll go get Hatori-san!" Tohru said in a panic while she stood up. She jerked as she felt something tug at her kimono.

She turned to see Akito holding her kimono. "No…" he wheezed, his coughing finally calming down. He didn't want to see Hatori for some reason, nor did he want to hear her screeching down the halls. Suddenly he felt something silky brush against his lips. He looked up to find Tohru smiling sadly at him as she wiped away the blood from his mouth. He glared at her pity but didn't have the strength to yell at the moment.

"Did this also happen to your father?" he wheezed.

"I can't remember; I was young then. But I'm sure my mother used to do this for him," she whispered, and finished wiping away the blood.

"Achoo!" Tohru sneezed and quickly covered her mouth with her hands, "I'm sorry! I should go before I get you even more sick!" Akito grunted and grabbed her arm as he stood up , managing to lead her to his bed.

He tucked himself in and then stared at her, a frown gracing his features. "Well?" He huffed impatiently.

"I don't…" she trailed as realization dawned upon her. Her eyes grew double their size as she blushed furiously. "B-b-b-but Akito san! I couldn't I-"

He only glared at her. "I wasn't asking."

Tohru gulped but crawled onto the soft sheets, making sure to distance herself as much as possible.

Akito sneered and turned to face her, lying sideways, his head resting on a pillow.

"Tell me, what do you remember about your father?"

Tohru blinked in confusion at Akito's sudden interest. "Um, well, I do know that he was a kind person and was deeply in love with my mother. Also…" she paused, as a forlorn haze swam in her brown orbs. "He took pleasure in the simple things in life. I don't think he would cry over them like I do, but they touched him deeply. That's where I get if from, according to my mom."

"Although," she scratched her head bashfully, "I kinda go overboard sometimes." Tohru froze and blushed some more as she felt Akito's hot stare upon her. "I'm sorry, I must be rambling again."

"Yes, you are," Akito frowned before turning away from her. After a few minutes of silence, Tohru craned her neck to see if he had fallen asleep. He turned around quickly to glare at her with his raven eyes, making her yelp slightly.

"Why are you still here?" He sneered.

"Well, I just-"

"Leave," he demanded before turning away from her again. Tohru confused, crawled off the bed quietly. He listened to her butterfly footsteps make their way towards the door. There was a creak and a pause. "Get well soon," she whispered, not sure if he actually heard her and closed the door.

Akito sat up and stared at the screen door for a long time. He furrowed his eyebrows.

"Stupid girl," he said before lying back down and falling into a dreamless slumber.

_"My beautiful boy…"_

Well somebody is moody hm? Well hoped you guys enjoyed it, laterz.


	7. Everyone's fault

Hey everybody! Happy Holidays! Merry Christmas for me, it midnight by the way and wooo! Well I'll just say that I this chapter is gonna have a lot of grammar mistakes and such. I re-read it but I kinda only had five minutes to go over it. So I'm sorry if it's any inconvenience. I'll fix it later, I'm just glad I got it in on Christmas. Well enjoy, sorry.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruit Baskets

Yuki gazed at his garden, his only place of sanctuary now that she was gone. His fingers were numb from the bitter cold but still he worked diligently. Unfortunately, all the vegetables and fruit had withered away except for the strawberries. Yuki couldn't help but tend to the crimson fruits that she adored so.

_"I love strawberries!"_

They wouldn't be ready until late spring or early summer so he strived to keep them from the icy grasp of winter until then. He sighed while wiping away the beads of sweat from his forehead. His eyes fell across the spot where she would usually sit, somehow always managing to bring a smile to his face.

_"What can we pick in May?"_

_"Hm…well, carrots…turnips…leeks…and strawberries."_

_"Yay! Finally! I can't wait!"_

"Yeah…I can't either," he whispered. He ran a hand through his silky gray hair and stood up, walking towards the place where she would always be. Waiting, smiling, welcoming whoever entered with her kindness. He opened the screen door and was greeted with shouts and bickering.

"Home sweet home," he mumbled sarcastically.

"What do you mean he's staying here?" Kyo yelled with clenched fists.

"Now, now, Kyo. Momiji, really has no choice. Akito said he must stay here," Shigure removed his reading glasses and rubbed his sore eyes. He would kill for a smoke right now.

"But dammit! Why in HER room!" Kyo roared with as much conviction as he could muster.

"Because, Kisa is also staying here while her mother is away. Now, usually she would sleep with Tohru but she's not here so Kisa gets her own room." Shigure stated flatly, he wasn't in the mood for Kyo's drama.

"Actually…I don't want to sleep in Tohru-kun's room," Momiji murmured from the corner of the room.

Shigure began to laugh in disbelief, "you're all acting as if she's dead or something!"

"Well how do we know she's not? You haven't told us anything since she left!" Kyo hissed at him while knocking off the papers from Shigure's desk. The room grew quiet as all eyes were on Shigure who lit a cigarette calmly.

"Well, perhaps, you should go visit her at the main house and solve that burning question that's been plaguing our minds, hm?" Shigure smirked, wickedness flashing in his ebony eyes.

Kyo's eyes widened in anger and he felt himself crack, "you're so full of yourself! Just because you think you're so smart and can get away with everything! You're a bastard! A dirty mutt that begs for scraps! You wouldn't even be here if you hadn't manipulated everybody and wasn't Akito's bitch!"

Shigure stood quickly, "Kyo-"

"Just shut up! I don't want to see your face again!" Kyo screeched, kicking the door open and running off.

Momiji cringed and looked away sadly from the hurtful comments. Yuki stared sternly at Shigure who seemed numb with emotions.

"You know Shigure," Yuki paused, "you can be really cruel sometimes."

He sat back down and sighed, " He made me angry."

Yuki rested his chin in his hand and shook his head in annoyance. "You know he would go if he could. I'm actually surprised he hasn't by now, stupid neko."

"Me too," Momiji added.

"What's all the yelling about?" A voice like the coo of a dove asked.

The men turned to see a drowsy light-orange haired little girl look at them inquiringly.

"Nothing cute girls should be worried about Kisa-chan," Shigure smiled as she crawled onto his lap.

"Where's Onee-chan?" The girl known as Kisa whimpered slightly. Her mother had brought her early in the morning while she had been asleep. The instincts of when a child first awakes into an uncomfortable reality of not being in the safeguard of their loved ones seemed to be apparent as she whimpered a bit more.

"I'm sorry to say Kisa-chan, but Tohru-kun is staying at the Main House," Shigure said as he pet her gently. This seemed to snap her out her stupor as she gave him a fretful look.

"Did Onee-chan do something wrong?" Kisa whispered.

"No, Akito-san just wants her to stay there for a little while. She'll be back soon," he lied, ignoring the disapproving looks from Momiji and Yuki. Kisa remained silent, her demeanor poignant.

Shigure frowned as he felt sympathy tug at his heart. " I'm going to go the Main House today. Would you like to go see your Onee-chan with me?"

Kisa gasped and smiled, "yes!"

He laughed while setting her on his shoulder, "off we go to see our princess!"

"I…" Yuki began, making Shigure turn, "…I would like to go as well…to see Honda-san." Everyone but Shigure seemed stunned by his words, he only answered by smirking slyly.

------

Hatori rubbed his head, feeling a migraine coming on. There was a knock and he grumbled slightly about how everyone seemed to fancy causing him pain. He was more than surprised to find Tohru at his doorstep holding a steaming pot of tea.

"You've been working so hard lately. I thought perhaps you could use some tea," Tohru said quickly before sneezing.

"Why you are too kind Tohru-san, please come in," he said stepping to the side. Tohru put the teapot down gently. She squeaked suddenly as she felt something on her back.

"Please take a deep breath," he told her while moving his stethoscope a bit, listening to her pulse frequency.

"W-what?" She stuttered but took a deep breath anyway.

He walked in front of her, holding a Popsicle stick in his right hand, "now, open your mouth." She obliged, tasting the odd flavor of dry wood.

"A minor cold," he mumbled before reaching into his pocket. "Take these every three hours after meals to keep the sore throat down," he instructed while handing her the bottle of pills.

"Now open your mouth again, please," he said stoically.

"Wha-ugh!" Tohru gagged as the flavor of cherry and mint burned her throat.

"Sorry, but I had a feeling I would have to use force. You don't seem to be the type who'd like this," he gestured towards the bottle full of red liquid. "It's for sneezing and coughs, now, please-"

"Um, that's okay Hatori-san. I'm fine, really, like you said, it's just a minor cold. I'll be fine," She giggled nervously as he gave her a cynical look.

He sighed wearily and sat down, "I apologize Tohru-san."

"It's quite alright, I'm glad you care so much for my health but I think it would be better for Hatori-san's health if he would just relax," she handed him a cup of tea.

"Yes, you're right," he said, giving her a small smile before taking a sip of his hot beverage.

"That's what I've been telling him, but nooo! He's rather the stubborn ass sometimes, Tohru-chan." Tohru began to turn towards the familiar voice and jerked as she felt something wrap around her waist.

"Kisa-chan!" She gasped while staring into the big orange eyes of Kisa.

"Onee-chan!" she squealed merrily. They held each other while crying waterfalls of tears.

"You're one to talk about being an ass," Hatori said, a vein could be seen popping from his forehead.

"Shigure-san! What brings you here so early in the morning? I would have brought more tea and made breakfast if I had known you were coming," Tohru stammered bashfully.

"I just couldn't wait to see you! Are you not happy I came?" He gave her pout while wrapping his arm along her waist.

"Oh no! I'm thrilled, really!" She blushed furiously. There was a loud smack as Hatori stood behind Shigure who was now on the floor with a giant lump on his head. Tohru yelped slightly and held Kisa who faintly giggled.

Hatori sighed while putting the white fan he used to hit Shigure with away. "Don't you have anything better to do than to cause me grief?"

Shigure stood up as cartoon tears ran down his face, "you're so cruel Hari!" Tohru smiled before turning to Kisa who seemed to be mesmerized with Tohru's face.

"Kisa, what's wrong?" Tohru asked worriedly as Kisa stared at her bottom lip.

"Tohru, are you…did…" she paused not exactly knowing what to say. "Aren't you lonely here?" Shigure and Hatori stopped their bickering to turn to the wide-eyed Tohru with grim expressions.

Tohru gave Kisa a small hug while patting her head, "I'm not anymore." Hatori and Shigure glance at each other solemnly as the two girls embraced. Hatori walked into his side office, gesturing Shigure to follow.

"What exactly are you scheming this time?" Hatori questioned while shutting the screen door.

Shigure sat cross-legged on a leather chair and pulled out a cigar, "must you interrogate me every time I come to visit, Hari?"

Hatori sat in the opposing chair and withdrew a cigar as well, " if I didn't, I wouldn't be able to knock some common sense that you seem to desperately lack." His voice was laced with tediousness as he puffed on the burning cigar.

"Kyo ran off again," Shigure stated while inhaling the addicting herb. Hatori blinked in surprise.

"He hasn't done that for awhile now. What happened, or rather, what did you say to him?" Hatori inquired while putting out the cigar.

Shigure rested his chin in his palm, " I told him to stop whining so much and go see Tohru at the Main House."

"I'm not surprised he ran off," Hatori crossed his arms while giving Shigure one his condemning looks.

"He'll come back. He'll come to see her, he's stubborn like that," Shigure chuckled.

Hatori frowned, "I'm not entirely sure if that's a good thing."

Shigure leaned foreword with a shrug before giving a soft grin , "it would be interesting though. Also, Yuki is here today."

"Really? I didn't see him with you," Hatori said, trying to hide his astonishment.

"He went to go see Haru. I think he is nervous about seeing Tohru-kun."

"Does Akito-san know he's here?"

"No, Yuki didn't come through the main entrance like Kisa and I did. He snuck through the back," he laughed. "I never knew he could jump a fence, it was rather funny."

Hatori rolled his eyes, "are you planning on visiting Akito?"

"Yes, he's probably angry that I haven't visited yet," Shigure sighed while running a hand through his raven hair.

"I'm not so sure, he seems to be spending quite a lot of time with Tohru-san."

Shigure raised an amused eyebrow, "really? Well, I'll be sure to give her my thanks then."

-----

Tohru sighed sadly, she didn't want to leave Kisa or Shigure but she had to start preparing lunch. Her shoulders slumped and she suddenly felt very homesick. Memories of laughter and merriment began to fill her thoughts.

"Honda-san?" A voice called to her, snapping her out her reverie. She turned and there was a crash as the teapot she held pummeled onto the floor.

"Y-Yuki-kun?" She whispered as she gazed into his violet eyes. He walked towards her, his lavender orbs holding something she couldn't quite place. He stopped in front of her and stared at her for a long time.

He then let out a chuckle and smiled softly, " sorry for startling you."

She blushed and noticed the shattered teapot, "oh! It's alright." She gulped while picking up the cracked pieces. He bent down to help her, not taking his eyes off her. She looked away, feeling embarrassed that she didn't have anything better to say, which caused her to chew on her lip nervously. For some reason she felt that they hadn't seen each other for years.

Her eyes widened as she realized that he was at the Main House. Yuki, the person who despised this place and did whatever to avoid seeing **him **was here.

"What brings you here Yuki-kun?" She asked, trying to steady her trembling voice.

He continued to pick up the porcelain pieces, "I came to see you." He then gave her a stern look, "Honda-san, has Akito hurt you in any way?" He scanned her face for bruises, but saw nothing and he let out a relieved sigh.

"N-n-no, Akito-san has been very hospitable these past days, " Tohru stuttered, hoping he wouldn't notice her twitching hands She was relieved that he hadn't noticed the wound on her lip, but then again she was known for the habit of chewing at her lips until they were sore. He doubted that Akito would be friendly but said nothing. He didn't really want to talk about Akito. He whipped his head up as he heard her laugh.

"I'm glad you came," she said, not sure why she was laughing but it helped break the uncomfortable air that seemed to have settled upon them. He smiled, how he missed that laugh, missed her smile, and missed the way her eyes would light up when she was happy.

"Me too."

----

The sound of shattering glass caused Akito to sit up from his restless slumber. He panted heavily. He felt light-headed and his fever seemed to have gotten worse. He crawled off the bed and staggered towards the window. He rested his head on the windowpane, the cool glass feeling good against his warm forehead. He gazed lazily from the window towards the small square with the big pearl fountain and stone benches. Two figures caught his attention as they stared at each other. It was Tohru and…Yuki. Akito's eyes widened, Yuki was here. He was here but yet he was talking to her. Akito sneered as he heard their laughter. She was laughing with him? How dare she even speak to him? Even look at him? Akito placed his frail hand on the glass so it gave the illusion that he held the two figures between his thumb and index finger. He growled as he dragged his nail across the glass, erupting a shrill scream from it. There was a flutter of clothes and he was gone, leaving only the glass scar where he once rested.

-----

"How's Kyo?" Tohru asked while standing up after she had finished picking up the broken teapot.

"He's," Yuki paused, not sure ff he should tell her what had happened this morning. "He's the stupid neko he'll always be," Yuki frowned but gave her a small smile.

Tohru laughed nervously, not sure if what he said was a good thing. She stopped her laughter as she felt something warm on her shoulder. She stared at Yuki who had placed his delicate hand upon her shoulder.

"Tohru…there is something I need to tell you. I-" he was interrupted by a loud smack and a scream as his back hit the cement. His top lip stung and he felt it split open, tasting his own blood. Yuki looked up to see a seething Akito roar at him.

"HOW DARE YOU? HOW DARE YOU TOUCH HER? YOU FILTHY RAT, HOW DARE YOU?" Akito screamed, his pupils dilated and full of hatred.

"Akito-sa-" Tohru began as she placed a hand on his shoulder.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" He yelled at her, holding his hand in the air, ready to strike her. He felt something grab his wrist and whipped around to find Yuki wheezing as he held him. Akito sneered and pushed him away causing Yuki to fall back again with a thud and stare fearfully at Akito.

"HOW DARE YOU COME HERE AND DISRESPECT ME!" He howled as he felt arms wrap around his waist.

"Akito! Calm down!" Shigure yelled as held firmly onto him. He had saw Akito attack Yuki as he made his way towards Akito's room and ran over quickly.

He only ignored him and continued to lunge at Yuki, "YOU FILTHY RAT! CONNIVING RODENT! YOU CAN'T BREAK THE CURSE! IT'S YOUR FAULT IF SHE GETS HURT! IT'S EVERYONE'S FAULT!"

"AKITO!" Shigure yelled once more, feeling his grip on him slip. Akito wrenched himself free of Shigure's hold and swiped at Yuki with his sharp nails. Akito panted, staring at the floor as he felt warm liquid on his fingertips. He looked up and what he saw next made him inhale sharply.

There laid Yuki in his zodiac form. He had apparently fainted and was being cradled in Tohru's arms. Blood dripped down her back, her blouse torn, reveling four jagged wounds. Her creamy skin was now stained, making it turn a reddish pink. She breathed heavily as she turned to look over her shoulder at him. Her cheeks were red and tears streamed down her face. Shigure eyes widened with shock and pity as he stared at the bleeding Tohru.

"Please, don't blame him. It was my fault; he wouldn't have come here if it weren't for me. Don't blame him…" she trailed breaking into a sob.

Akito frowned, his bangs shading his eyes. "It's everyone's fault," he whispered before walking back into the house.

-------

Poor Tohru. Well until next time. Happy holidays and happy reading! Now I'm going to go open my presents and spike the eggnog! WEEEE!


	8. Little Angel Go Away

Sup people, HAPPY NEW YEARS! It's midnight over here and woooo I'm tipsy! Haha I kid, if I were you wouldn't be able to read this. Anyways thank you thank you for the reviews. I have a comment to make on one though.

To Nicole Nicole: Thanks for telling me; I have no idea why I said Ayame's eyes were emerald haha.

I probably have another comment; questions, answers to make but I'll make them later. It's late and I'm sleepy.

The song in this chapter is called "Weak and Powerless" by A Perfect Circle. One of my favorite bands ever! Anyways thanks for the reviews and have fun reading.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruit Baskets or the song Weak and Powerless. So please don't sue because I lost all my money to my bunny at poker. Cheating rabbit.

_-------_

_"Such a beautiful boy…" a tired voice whispered lovingly, a pale hand stroking the dark haired little boy who held a tiny box close to his chest._

_"My beautiful boy…"_

Akito sat up quickly, eyes wide in a haze of panic.

"_**Tilling my own grave to keep me level...  
Jam another dragon down the hole…" **_

" Was it that dream again?"

Akito turned towards the voice, finding that it belonged to a stoic Shigure. "What do you want?" He glared angrily.

_**"Digging to the rhythm and the echo of a solitary siren...  
one that pushes me along, and leaves me so…" **_

"It has been rather quiet here lately. That usually means you're upset. So, is it wrong of me to say I was worried?" Shigure replied purred.

"No one likes a suck up," Akito scoffed while turning away from him. He laid back down, letting his slender hand hang off the side of the bed.

_**"Desperate and ravenous…" **_

"Quiet is good. I hate noise," Akito mumbled as he gazed out the glass window. Shigure said nothing as he craned his neck to look out the window as well. Hatori and Tohru could be seen getting out of a black car and walking into the Main House.

Akito frowned at this, "where did they go?"

_**"I'm so weak and powerless over you…" **_

"To our private hospital most likely. Yuki has been there for a couple of days because of his bronchitis. He had an attack the day he came to the Main House. Tohru and Hatori have been checking up on him regularly."

"I didn't give anyone permission to leave nor to take Yuki to the hospital. Hatori would have suited him fine. There was no need to go out of the grounds so far, even if it is a private Sohma corporation," Akito growled.

_**"Someone feed the monkey while I dig in search of china...  
White as Dracula as I approach the bottom…"**_

"Tohru-san made the suggestion for Yuki to be taken to the hospital. She said for the convenience of everyone. She has also as been coming to visit you, since you seemed to have slept for days. Hatori-san said it was because of your fever and your blood pressure was extremely high. Tohru-san was very frightened." No response came from Akito as he continued to stare out the window.

_**"So desperate and ravenous…" **_

Shigure couldn't help but chuckle, causing Akito to turn. "She really is an angel isn't she? We really should be checking her back for wings."

Akito clenched the silk sheets with his nails tightly, "you may go now. I've had enough of you." Shigure obediently bowed before leaving while grinning to himself. His comment no doubt would make Akito quite annoyed.

_**"I'm so weak and powerless over you…" **_

After Shigure had left Akito made his way towards the veranda. Almost collapsing as his knees buckled weakly. He steadied himself against the wall, watching as Tohru played with Kisa merrily.

Akito ran a hand along the cool glass gently as he continued to watch her. "Little angel go away. Come again some other day. Devil has my ear today. I'll never hear a word you say. He promised I would find a little solace and some peace of mind, " he paused while turning away from the window, "whatever, just as long as I don't feel so…"

_**"Desperate and ravenous... **_

_**I'm so weak and powerless over you…" **_

-------

Hatori let out a long drag on his cigarette as he watched Tohru play with Kisa, a bit worried that her wounds might open if she did too much strenuous activities.

"How is she?" Shigure asked as he placed his arm on Hatori's shoulder while taking the cigarette from his mouth and placing it in his own.

"She seems to be fine. Her wounds aren't that deep but infection is still possible after being exposed so long," Hatori stated while retrieving his cigarette. Shigure remained silent as he watched Tohru play ring-around-the-roses with Kisa.

"Shigure, why did Akito attack her?" Hatori asked stoically, his dark eyes flashing with an unknown emotion. "She said that she had fell on a rose bush but she's a horrible liar," he chuckled.

He didn't answer at first, wary of the look evident in Hatori's eyes. It was the same look he had when Kana's memories were erased.

"She was protecting Yuki," he whispered finally.

Hatori remained silent before putting his cigarette out, "it's odd to find a lily in a bushel of thorns."

Shigure grinned, " Ha-san is quite the poet. Really, you should go into the literature industry."

Hatori frowned while shrugging Shigure's arm off his shoulder. "I have enough stress as it is. I don't need suicidal editors and an empty wallet."

Shigure gasped, "Ha-san! I'm offended!" He then paused while twiddling his fingers and mumbled, "I told you I would pay you the money you won in poker next week."

Running a hand threw his hair, he sighed, "by the time that happens I'll be six feet under."

------

Tohru waved bye at Shigure and Kisa happily as they left the Main House, wishing them well and hoping that they would visit soon. She watched until they disappeared from sight before she walked back into the Main House. She rubbed her back gently as she felt it burn slightly from all the time playing with Kisa. She walked along the garden path, a sudden weariness rolling over her. She rubbed her forehead, her mind in a frenzy of thoughts. Thoughts of Yuki and the incident that happened a few days ago plagued her mind. The memory caused her eyes to burn and a lump to form in her throat.

_"YOU CAN'T BREAK THE CURSE!" _

"The curse," Tohru whispered as Akito's words repeated in her head like a mantra. What exactly was it? Her mind replayed the scene over and over. Whatever it was Tohru decided she would try to break it.

"Where there's a curse, there's always a blessing to lift it," Tohru said determinedly. She had decided this the day Yuki was taken to the hospital.

_He lay breathing heavily as the heart monitor beeped slowly. Yuki's breathing came in short rasps as sweat ran down his forehead. His creamy white cheeks were flushed and his closed eyes squinted in pain from each breath. Tohru watched him, biting her lip to keep from crying. Luckily, he had transformed back before they got to the hospital but while he was in his rat form he suffered another attack, so Hatori had said. An image of when she was little crept into her head. A picture of her mother on her knees, her hands covering her face as her beautiful blonde hair pooled around her. Tohru was too small to understand why she was crying but she would always remember that image. She had looked like a crying angel. As if she had come to life from one of those renaissance paintings you saw in churches sometimes. No matter how hard she tried to fight it tears were streaming down her face. It was her fault, she knew if she hadn't hugged Yuki he wouldn't be in the hospital. Tohru dropped to her knees and covered her sobbing face, her chocolate hair cascading along the floor like a waterfall. _

_\"Tohru?" a voice whispered kindly as it placed a hand on her shoulder. _

_"I'm sorry Hatori-san. I didn't mean to cause so much trouble," Tohru sniffed, wiping away her dripping nose with her sleeve. Hatori looked at her remorsefully. He had to restrain himself of the urge to embrace her, although, her tears made it a rather hard task. _

_"Don't blame yourself Tohru-san. This is just part of the curse, you cannot help it," Hatori said sympathetically while giving her a tissue._

_Tohru wiped her tears away and stared at the floor for a long time before turning to face him, her eyes trembling. "Hatori, what is the curse?" _

_Hatori turned to stare at Yuki who's breathing seemed to calm. "That is something I have neither the authority nor the words to explain. A curse is a curse. It takes away the most desired and necessities to live. It takes away what we need most, until the curse becomes the only thing that can sustain us."_

Tohru sighed while sitting down next to the pond full of coy fish as she contemplated Hatori's words. "Perhaps, I should ask Akito-san."

"Ask me what?" a dark voice asked as a shadow loomed over her small form.

Tohru jumped in surprise and turned to find Akito staring down on her,. "A-Akito-san! You're awake!"

"Yes and I wake to find you yet again intruding," Akito glared while crossing his arms.

"Oh, I'm sorry! I didn't know," she exclaimed while getting up to bow apologetically to him. He grunted while sitting down on one of the benches as he examined her.

"Take off your shirt," he said nonchalantly causing Tohru to squeak in surprise.

"W-w-what?" She stammered while feeling her cheeks redden.

"You heard me," he growled, giving her one of his death glares. Tohru gulped as she reached for one of the buttons on her blouse.

She hesitated as her hands trembled before frowning and looking up at Akito, "I'm sorry Akito-san but I cannot do that. It is indecent." This made Akito raise his eyebrow in surprise at her sudden defiance.

"I said take your shirt off or I will do it for you," he said slowly with much venom as he stood up.

Tohru quivered a bit as Akito walked towards her but she held her ground, " I'm sorry but I won't." Akito sneered and before she knew it he had her pinned against him as he began to fumble with the buttons on her blouse. She squirmed which earned a growl to erupt from his lips as he worked his way down her blouse. He threw it to the floor and quickly turned her around, making her nose bump against the bark of the cherry blossom tree.

"Akito-san-" she began in protest but was stopped by a shudder as she felt his hand caress her back. Akito looked at the bloody bandages wrapped around her back. He attempted unravel them but was halted by a light gasp from the already blushing virgin.

He smirked as he pressed his face against her neck, "poor dear, your bandages are so tight. Must be dreadfully uncomfortable," he purred while continuing to unravel her bandages. The cold wind grazed her back and Tohru shuddered in response to the icy chill that was added to Akito's caresses.

He finally finished taking the bandages off. Her white laced bra was the only clothing left to cover her torso. He gazed at the four gashes that were healing quite nicely. He ran a finger over one which erupted another shudder and gasp from Tohru. He found this reaction from her amusing and liked how his touches invoked both pain and pleasure.

He turned her around and ran a hand along her sensitive back causing her to arch into him. She made a groan of protest as her face flushed at how she was behaving.

Akito merely grinned while running his nails down her neck, "does Yuki make you feel this way?" He asked huskily while nibbling at her earlobe. Tohru's mind and body was in a flurry as Akito began to nip her neck, leaving a trail of red bite marks. A moan escaped her lips as the blush on her cheeks grew darker. Her eyes widened as she covered her mouth with her hands. Did that just come out of her mouth? Akito stopped his biting, his hands splintering the bark beside her head. Her moan had made a shudder run down his spine that stopped at his pelvis and seemed to stay there, writhing like a worm. Very few could ever cause him to feel this way but she sounded so wanting, so inviting, and so innocent.

"E-e-excuse me, "she whispered while quickly picking up her shirt and bandages. Her face was still flushed and her breathing was quick, which caused Akito to feel more aroused. Tohru quickly put on her shirt and buttoned it, not caring that she had fastened it wrong.

"I-I has to get going. Hatori-san wanted to check on my wounds, my apologies," Tohru bowed. She began to walk away but stopped. She swallowed, wondering if she might as well ask him. Even while he was fondling her the back of her mind drifted towards the subject of the curse.

She turned around and took a deep breath before speaking, "Akito-san, how do you break the curse?" His eyes widened slightly, taken aback by her question. He smirked it away, however, and pulled her towards him, refastening her blouse.

He brought her face inches away from his own and smiled malevolently, "all you have to do my dear is," he ran finger along her back, making her tremble once more.

"Worship god."

_------_

Well, that's it! Anyways, thanks once again for all the awesome reviews. Have a happy New Year! Also, make sure to party once for me! Later.


	9. Frozen Tears

Alrighty, how is everybody? Good, ok. Thanks for all the reviews some where actually hilarious and some were creepy. I will name them later because I am lazy to go and check. Hahahahaha laziness. And holy crap I thought this chapter was long! It took up 6 pages! Oh well sorry everybody I suppose it wasn't as long as I hoped it would be. I hope you still enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruit Baskets.

Kyo wiped away the perspiration from his forehead with a damp towel as he stepped out of the large dojo. The cold morning air grazed his burning skin as he breathed heavily from all the strenuous training he had been doing. He threw the towel lazily to the side as he began to climb a nearby tree. The only other thing that brought him comfort besides training was heights. There was another thing or more precisely, person, that could comfort him but Kyo strived to keep the image of them out of his mind. Propping a leg securely on the limb of the old redwood tree, Kyo yawned weakly as he gazed at the sky that cried frozen tears. Kyo began to crack his knuckles out of habit. He chuckled as he recalled Tohru mentioning how he would get arthritis when he got older and she got worked up as he continued to crack his knuckles in order to tease her. He growled at his failed attempt to not think of her. He had come to the dojo to stop his perpetual thoughts of her. Sensei was no help either. He had lectured Kyo about how he should go face his fears and problems. Kyo knew he was right and he really didn't want to forget Tohru. He couldn't even if he tried anyway. But, Kyo really didn't have anywhere else to go to vent his anger. The dojo was his only sanctuary now that Tohru was gone. He clenched his teeth as Shigure's words taunted him.

"_Perhaps, Kyo, you should go visit her at the main house and solve that burning question that's been plaguing our minds, hmm?" _

"Bastard," Kyo mumbled quietly. He frowned as he remembered that Yuki was also there to witness his humiliation, as if he would ever miss the chance to deride Kyo. He sat up quickly, no he knew Yuki was just as upset, perhaps even more than he was, meaning…

"Damn it! That rat probably went to go see her by now! Shit!" Kyo exclaimed angrily while jumping swiftly from the tree and running off into the woods.

-----

Tohru walked briskly as the plastic bags cut the circulation from her fingers, causing them to throb slightly. She set the grocery bags down gently, minding the delicate items they held. She had practically begged Akito to let her go to the market and she doubted he would let her go again anytime soon. Also, she didn't have that much money left and she highly doubted that Akito would let her apply for a job. If it took two days to convince him to let her go to the market, imagine how long it would take for him to allow her to work. She'd probably have to sacrifice a leg or an arm. She sighed; she really hoped that she wouldn't have to take money out of her college savings. Would Akito even let her go to college? Would he make her stay here forever? Tohru shook her head violently to rid herself of the terrifying thought.

"I might not even be able to ask Akito-san if I don't find my way soon," Tohru said while looking around the snow covered Main House. She had somehow gone through a different entrance and had gotten lost.

"Well how big could it be, really?" Tohru smiled while picking up her bags again with a huff. She had done this repeatedly until neither her fingers nor her legs could take anymore. Tohru breathed on her cracked fingers, her moist breath seeming to heal them, somewhat. She felt as if she had been walking for hours. The place was like a labyrinth, everything looked the same, who knows how many fountains she had passed. Tohru jumped up and down a bit to wake her frozen legs while wondering to herself on why she had worn a skirt.

"Poor child, lost in the cold, all alone," a voice whispered, causing Tohru to squeak in surprise. Her eyes widened as she gazed at whom the mysterious voice belonged to. A tall slender woman with hair as black as midnight that fell to her knees leaned against the wooden frame of the porch. Her skin was flawless and was the color of newly fallen snow. How beautiful she was but how terribly frightening as well. Her eyes were a piercing black which made Tohru's knees buckle. Tohru recognized those dark eyes and how they seemed to tear away one's entire being in a single blink. The name was on the tip of her tongue before the woman walked towards her tentatively, not bothered that she was barefoot against the icy cement.

"Come my child, you're freezing," her voice was soft and gentle as she wrapped Tohru in her robe. Tohru noted that her robe was black, was she in mourning?" Tohru quickly picked up her bags as the woman led her into the warm house.

Warmth enveloped Tohru's frozen body as she took off her shoes and put her bags down respectably. The smell of honey and lemon wafted through the air, leading Tohru to a small table with two steaming cups of tea. The woman sat across from her while taking her teacup, not bothering to make small talk. Tohru bit her lip nervously before finally summoning enough courage to speak.

"Thank you very much…um," she trailed, feeling embarrassed that she hadn't asked the woman's name.

"Call me Ren," the woman replied quickly.

"Pleasure to meet you, I'm-"

"Tohru Honda, yes, you're quite well known around the Main House." This caused Tohru to blush slightly as she took a sip of her tea. There was silence again as the two drank their tea.

Tohru couldn't stand the heavy stillness. "So, is Ren-san an outside member of the Sohmas?" She didn't mean to sound nosy but the woman was too beautiful to not be part of the zodiac family. All of the members were extremely good looking; she seemed to match the profile perfectly.

Tohru frowned in thought before looking her at again. "_Wait…but there are twelve zodiac members, not including the cat. Could there be another animal?" _

Ren set her tea down calmly before looking up at Tohru disdainfully. "No, I am very much inside the zodiac family." She then smiled at Tohru before standing up and began to walk towards her.

"Such an innocent face," she remarked as she lifted Tohru's chin to get a better look at her. "So far you remain untouched by this place."

Tohru swallowed hard while desperately trying to keep her teacup from trembling. "Excuse me, but…who are you?" Tohru blushed some more as Ren ran a pale hand threw Tohru's chocolate hair.

"I am the childless mother who gave birth to snow."

-----

Akito lay on his grand bed as Hatori checked his temperature. Akito watched him silently while Hatori mumbled about his temperature being a bit above average but fine. He hated how the man would never say a word to him, just ask what his symptoms were and then leave quickly. Hatori began to pack his things until he felt something tug at his sleeve roughly. He turned around and waited for the glaring Akito to lash out his routine complaints.

"Why don't you ever say anything? Am I so worthless that you can't even speak to me?" Hatori inwardly sighed, to the very few members of the Sohma family Akito acted like a whiny child who strived for attention, which he was.

"I'm very busy, there are many sick patients I have to attend to," Hatori stated like a record player, this not being the first time he had to explain to Akito why he had to leave.

"You always say that and you're my doctor and mine alone. They don't deserve you, none of them do. Let them be sick," Akito growled while tightening his hold on Hatori. Akito tugged at him harder, wanting Hatori to sit down. He obliged and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Why are you so cruel to me Hatori?" Akito whispered as he crawled onto his lap.

"I'm not cruel to you Akito-san, I'm just busy that's all," Hatori said while Akito entwined his frail fingers with Hatori's large ones.

"Stop lying, I hate it when people lie. Shigure keeps lying to me as well, why? He is also mean to me, why? I thought you both loved me? Were you lying then too? Were you both lying when I had asked you if you loved me?" Akito clenched Hatori's jacket tightly as he felt Hatori's long arms wrap around him.

"I don't understand what you are talking about Akito-san but Shigure and I both-" Hatori began until he felt nails in his skin.

"Stop lying!" Akito yelled as he dug his nails in Hatori's arm. "All you do is lie! You think your lies can comfort me!" Hatori frowned at Akito who continued to scratch him. He quickly grabbed Akito who was now ready to tear his arms off into an awkward embrace.

"Let go of me!" Akito roared as he pounded his tiny fists on Hatori's lean chest.

Hatori just ignored his cries as he sat up with him bridal style. "That night when you had asked if we loved you…" Akito ceased his fit and held his arms close to his chest, his eyes shrouded by his dark bangs.

"We weren't lying," Hatori whispered into Akito's ear before tucking him into the silk sheets. Akito merely grunted at Hatori while facing away from him.

He waited until he heard the door close before mumbling, "Lies don't comfort lies."

-----

Tohru washed her hands under the warm water of the sink after putting the food away. Ren had given her directions on how to get back to the central part of the Main House. Her mind kept drifting towards Ren and her eyes. She couldn't quite place it but she knew she had seen them before. Tohru walked into her room, closing her door quietly. Even though Ren was slightly frightening, it was fortunate that Tohru had met her or else she would still be out in the snow. Tohru jumped slightly as she heard something knock on her window.

Tohru turned and her eyes almost popped out of her head. ""Kyo-kun!" Tohru ran to the window and clumsily tried to open the latch. She finally got it open and Kyo almost yelled at her.

"I'm freezing! How can you stand this weather?" he said while jumping from the window and into Tohru's room.

"Oh I'm sorry Kyo-kun! How long were you waiting out there?" Tohru asked franticly while grabbing a blanket for him.

"I don't know, at first I couldn't find your room so I had t go find Hari and ask, not before he gave me all this crap about how I was coming to rescue you and…" Kyo trailed as a blush began to cross his cheeks.

Tohru blinked oblivious to what Kyo was getting embarrassed at. "And what?"

"Nothing! Okay!" Kyo yelled while turning his head away from her.

"Okay!" Tohru exclaimed while her eyes swirled comically.

After Kyo had stopped blushing he turned to face her again. "So…how are you?" Tohru smiled at him which caused butterflies to flap wildly in his stomach.

"I'm fine, how are you Kyo-kun?"

Kyo swallowed while tearing away from her caring gaze. "I'm fine." He heard a laugh that tickled his sensitive ears. He turned to find Tohru laughing; his butterflies were now fluttering up his throat and ready to expel in a wild frenzy from his mouth.

"I'm glad you came to visit me Kyo-kun," Tohru paused. "But I'm sorry you had to go to all the trouble. I know if someone found out you were here it would be bad."

He shrugged. "Not really, they can't do anything anymore." Tohru cocked her head to the side, giving him a curious look. Kyo glanced at her, something flashed in his eyes but it was too quick for Tohru to describe it.

"Ouch!" she said while rubbing her head after Kyo gave her a tiny noogie.

"Don't worry about it, okay? Or I'll give you another noogie," he smirked as she nodded her head furiously. He wouldn't tell her that he was going to be locked up soon. He didn't want her to worry. He would cherish these small moments that he spent with her, moments that would be his tiny light in his dark cage. He smiled sadly to himself, causing Tohru to fret and offer him more blankets. He only laughed and grabbed her head, giving her another noogie. He would love her in his cage forever until it could no longer hold him.

Hope you guys enjoyed it, I'm sorry it wasn't as long as I thought it would be. I'll try harder next chapter! Enjoy your readings! Thanks for all the reviews!


	10. Not All Martyrs See Divinity

Sup people, yes I am extremely late in updating, this is because final week is only a week away at my school so its projects, projects, tests, tests, study, study, catching myself on fire, blah. So by the time I am finished with all these activities I usually pass out. Anyways yeah too many excuses well no way in hell I'm rushing through a chapter, so sorry. Well, thank you all for the awesome reviews. I would like to answer a couple of questions and make comments on a few.

To Seto's Swifey: Well so far Akito's actions for wanting Tohru in the Main House is written in the summery but also it's not totally revealed what exactly his plans are for Tohru. So sorry but you have to wait like the rest of em ;).

SunMoonandSpoon: Yes I did make up that line about Ren giving birth to snow. Personally I found it cheesy haha.

SoulfulZen Thelema Mephistos: I doubt you will read this but alright and I have no idea where my muse is either. If you hate him so much though, what possessed you to read a A/T fic? I suppose curiosity, who knows, anyways hope you find a fic that is more to your taste. Yes insanity is fun and lovable, I find it quite nice on Tuesdays.

Well here is another winged chapter, sorry but I decided might as well get it in for those of you insane people, cough Sm-candy cough. I'm joking girl you know I love ya ;). Also I have done another double chapter post, so hope that made things better. I will post one in the morning and one at night. I'm switching from doing my fanfics and projects. Please enjoy and I hope that there aren't too many grammar nazis reading this haha or else I'm screwed.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Baskets but I own thy soul! It's in a jar under my bed.

-----

The wind whipped wildly, catching a few white snowflakes and tossed them to and fro across the icy ground. Tohru watched this from the safety of her warm bedroom. Her chocolate eyes quivered in thought as she absent mindedly played with her flower print skirt. Her mind was a flame of thoughts and ideas on what exactly Akito meant by "worship god." How does one exactly worship god? Or more specifically, worship a god who they don't believe exists? Tohru was smart enough to come to the conclusion that Akito wasn't a god, he was far from that. She didn't see him as a devil either, no, more as something in between…he was human. Still if breaking the curse was to worship god, then Tohru would go as far as writing his name with her own blood in worship if that's what it took.

Tohru looked down at her fluffy pink slippers, mumbling to herself, "worship god." She glanced up at her Mogeta calendar. It was December and Christmas was coming up soon. Not many people in Japan celebrated this American holiday but Tohru's mother loved it, mostly because of the Christmas Cake which was surprisingly a Japanese tradition and not American.

"Wait! That's it! People always celebrate in the name of their god, so perhaps I should throw a Christmas party. Of course, it's not exactly in Akito's name but I'm sure he's never celebrated Christmas, so we can celebrate him celebrating it!" She exclaimed while confusing herself a bit.

Tohru paced back and forth as ideas began spewing forth from her brain, "now, all I have to do is convince Akito-san….that's going to be hard." She gulped while laughing nervously.

----

Ayame grumbled as he heard a loud knock erupt from the front door of his shop. How dare someone wake him from his beauty sleep? Ayame yawn wearily as he opened the door.

He blinked and smiled as he saw who it was, "ah! Gure-chan! What a surprise! Please, please, come in." Ayame led Shigure into his shop and plotted himself on the velvet couch.

"Good evening Aya," Shigure smiled while glancing around the unusual vacant costume shop, "business been slow?"

Ayame gave him one of those "are you kidding looks" while resting his head in his hand, " oh how I wish it was. No, it's been so busy and hectic that I had to close the shop. So many winter outfits I had to make! My beautiful fingers are sore and I broke a nail today."

"I'm sorry Aya, you poor thing," Shigure laughed as he began to message Ayame's sore fingers with his soft large ones.

Ayame smiled, obviously the finger message felt good, " so, what brings my lovely Gure-chan here? Besides the fact that you couldn't spend to live another moment without basking in the beautiful glow of my essence."

Shigure chuckled, "you know me well Aya. Actually, I came here for business, not pleasure."

"Oh?" Ayame gave him a curious look while scooting next to him, withdrawing his hand from Shigure's grasp.

"I was wondering if you could make me an outfit?" Shigure stated while giving him the puppy dog eyes look.

Ayame smirked, "I would love to you know that Gure-chan but I told you, I only make women's clothes."

Shigure frowned at his friend's belittling, "you know what I mean."

"Yes, yes, but what for? You're not cheating on me are you?" Ayame purred mischievously at Shigure.

"Of course not Aya, I wouldn't dream of it," Shigure smirked while gently grabbing Ayame's chin.

"I just have some plans that's all."

------

Yuki wheezed heavily as Hatori instructed him to sit up. He placed his stethoscope on the small of Yuki's back and listened intently to his slow heartbeats. Yuki shuddered at the cold touch of metal on his flesh. As Hatori continued listening to Yuki's ragged breathes, Yuki glanced around the lily pastel room wearily. He was out of the hospital but instead of going home, he was taken to the Main House. He remembered waking up in a frenzy of coughs but the moment he opened his eyes he knew exactly where he was. He knew exactly who dwelled in the cursed house. He was weak and powerless over Akito and he knew that Akito planned on having his full with him.

"Hatori, why must I stay here?" Yuki whispered as Hatori helped him lay down.

He removed the stethoscope from his ears before answering, "we can take better care of you here. There was a high risk of you transforming again at the hospital, we had to move you. Besides, Akito-san wished for you to stay here." The last thing Hatori said silenced all remaining objections Yuki had. Akito's wish was everyone's command and Yuki knew better than to waste his strength on arguing.

Hatori frowned at the crestfallen Yuki, he then smiled, "well, at least you get to see Tohru-san everyday." This made Yuki a little happy.

"You're right, I should feel lucky that she is here," Yuki's eyes twinkled sadly. Even though he was grateful of Tohru staying at the Main House, he wished she wasn't anywhere near the dreadful place. He'd rather stay here alone to face Akito then have her suffer the same fate.

"You're improving. You'll be fine in about a week," Hatori declared as he stood up to leave.

"I'm so glad!" A voice exclaimed, causing both men to jump in surprise. Tohru beamed in the doorway, a tray of goodies in her hand.

"Good evening Tohru-san," Hatori bowed while packing up his things.

Tohru frowned, "I brought some lunch for Yuki, won't you join us Hatori-san. I can go make more food if you'd like. "

Hatori shook his head apologetically, "I'm sorry Tohru-san but I'm quite busy today and I don't want you to go through the trouble."

"Ok then but I really don't mind," Tohru frowned sadly.

"Well, that food does look rather tempting," Hatori grinned before grabbing two sandwiches and walking off.

"Hey! That's mine," Yuki grumbled while Tohru giggled at the surprisingly childish Hatori.

"You didn't have to make lunch, Honda-san," Yuki sighed.

"I wanted too, besides, you must be hungry," Tohru placed the tray on the nightstand and sat down on the edge of the bed next to Yuki.

"It's great that you'll be better by next week," Tohru piped merrily. Yuki nodded while helping himself to a rice ball, he wasn't that hungry but he didn't want all of Tohru's hard work to go to waste. Also, he could always make room for her cooking.

"Just in time too," Tohru added while pouring some tea for Yuki.

He raised his eyebrow inquisitively, " just in time?"

"Yes, Christmas is coming soon and I'm going to throw a party. All of the Zodiac members are invited!" Tohru grinned widely.

Yuki was beyond baffled and somewhat in shock, "Christmas? Party? Wait, what? When did you decide this?"

Tohru pouted while beginning to play with her hands, "you think it's a bad idea?" Yuki coughed as he chocked on a piece of rice ball at Tohru's adorably cute pout. He blushed, stammering slightly, "no, no! It's a great idea, just that none of the Zodiac members have celebrated Christmas before and there's asking permission from Akito and all."

"Don't worry! I'll teach you all how to celebrate it. My mother and I used to all the time, so I'm a pro! Also, I'm going to try to convince Akito-san on the idea I'm sure with enough persuasion he'll say yes," she said confidently.

"Tohru I don't-"

"Persuasion?" a dark voice interrupted, making both Yuki and Tohru jump out of their skins.

"Akito-san," Yuki whispered threateningly as he gazed at his tormentor who leaned against the wall, his dark robe slightly drooping.

Akito smirked while walking towards the two, "missed me, Yuki?"

He began to play with a brown strand of Tohru's hair, "now, what exactly did you want to convince me about?" He had only heard his name and about Tohru saying how she was going to try and persuade him to agree on something. He had decided to visit Yuki today and the fact that he found him alone with Tohru made him more than angry. He would have to punish both of them.

"Ah, well you see Akito-" Tohru began nervously before feeling an arm snake around her waist and Akito pull her towards him.

"By the looks on both of your faces, it seems as if you're all hiding a dirty little secret. Well, are you?" Akito purred into Tohru's ear while staring with a toothy grin at the jealous Yuki.

"Akito-san," Yuki growled as he watched with a fury Akito's hands trailing across Tohru's creamy chin.

"Yes, Yuki?" Akito smiled innocently while pretending to be interested in Tohru.

Tohru watched the hateful glares exchange between the two and gulped, " Akito-san, I was wondering if I could ask of you a favor." Tohru tried to distance herself from him but he only brought her closer.

"Of course but it depends if I feel like granting it. But, I already have an idea of what it could be," Akito smirked while trailing a finger across her cheek. Tohru froze as her eyes darted around the room, her heart was beating so fast it was about to explode. Akito had to bite his tongue to keep from bursting into a fit of laughter. The look on Yuki's face was priceless. It was even more fun then putting him into that room Yuki "loved" so much.

"Y-you do?" Tohru stuttered, a blush evidently growing on her cheeks. Akito merely threw a mocking glance at Yuki before running a hand down Tohru's back, erupting a gasp from her. Yuki's nails practically ripped the silk sheets as he stared at Akito touching Tohru so inappropriately. His eyes widened as he saw Akito begin to lean towards Tohru's lips.

Yuki felt himself crack and let out a thunderous yell, " STOP IT!" Tohru blinked, confusion apparent in her eyes as Akito smugly grinned at him. Yuki's chest suddenly tightened and a bloodcurdling fit of coughs pounded in his throat.

"Yuki-kun! Oh no!" Tohru sprang towards him, holding him gently as Yuki's lavender eyes grew hazy with tears.

Yuki clenched his chest, "Hatori…go get…Hatori," he panted while pointing to the door. Tohru nodded before running out the door, not thinking of the consequences of leaving a defenseless Yuki alone with an angry Akito.

Akito merely yawned, uninterested nor bothered by the situation. He turned towards Yuki, resting a fragile hand upon his head. He tugged at it his lovely gray locks roughly, making Yuki look up at him which didn't help at all with his coughing.

"There's no need for jealousy, Yuki," Akito reprimanded quietly as he stroked his cheek.

Akito cocked his head to the side and smiled malevolently, "you know I care for you and only you. She means nothing to me," Akito whispered while trailing a finger across Yuki's chapped lips.

"She thinks she's your savor, your martyr. If she intends on saving you. Then like every martyr, she must be crucified for all your sins and your lies." Akito frowned as he dug his nails into Yuki's cheek. Yuki's eyes widened and he let out a strangled gasp before spitting out blood. Crimson tears ran down Yuki's chin as Akito let go of him. He coughed up more blood, his heart pounding in his ears.

Akito wiped away the blood from Yuki's chin softly, "get well soon, Yuki." He then planted a kiss atop Yuki's milky forehead.

"I love you."

----

Welly well well, an interesting chapter. Anyways I shall update later tonight, hopefully if I finish my assignment soon enough. Hoped you liked it, sorry once again I have failed to make it longer. Yeah there are probably a lot of mistakes in this chapter, I plan on re-posting it with an edit. Hopefully it's nothing too bad. Well, happy reading.


	11. Beastiality?

Ok chapter 11, whew this one took awhile even though it's short. Sorry if it seemed if I rushed through things, I had limited computer time. Anyways Kureno makes an appearance and here he transform into a rooster. Whoever has read passed volume 14 will know why I am explaining this. Anyways happy reading thanks for the reviews.

Disclaimer: I do not own FB

-----

The snow fell softly as the bare trees moaned in protest at the bitter cold that froze their limbs. The scene seemed to be something one would see out of a Tim Burton film with the dead trees and crystal snow. Arisa bit her lip anxiously while gazing out the convenient store window. She tapped her foot impatiently as she scanned the snowy sidewalk. Few were out but couples could be seen huddling together for warmth. Instantly she thought of Kureno, although he never held her, he did give up his jacket for her. Arisa felt her body tremble at the thought of him. Kureno wasn't so busy as usual and they had been spending every sparring minute they had with each other. Sometimes he would even wait for her to finish work. Perhaps if it was cold enough today, they would go back to her apartment to "warm up." She cracked a silly grin at her dirty thought but ever since that one cold night when both of them were stupid enough to forget their jackets, they had been going at it like ferrets. Of course, this was also the night she discovered that hugging him turned him into a bird. She chuckled as she remembered the night:

"_Wow, that was great," Arisa sighed as she embraced the smiling Kureno. There was a sudden poof and a cloud of smoke engulfed them. _

_"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!" Arisa yelled as she scrambled from the bed. She blinked in confusion as she heard a coo-coo-cadoo. Arisa's eyes popped out of her head as she saw a reddish black rooster cluck at her. _

_"OH MY FUCKING GOD! I JUST HAD INTERCOURSE WITH A CHICKEN! THIS IS SOME BEASTIALITY SHIT!" _

"At least that explains why he wouldn't let me hold him while we were…," Arisa trailed while glancing at her watch.

"Where the hell is he! He's fifteen minutes late! Ass! He probably chickened out and stayed home!" Arisa grumbled as she kicked the counter. There was a chiming of a bell as the convenient store door opened.

Kureno walked in, shaking the snow off his jacket while smiling, "hello there."

"You're late!" Arisa barked while putting her overcoat on.

Kureno rubbed the back of his head nervously, "sorry, but my car was covered in frost so I had to wait until it defrosted."

"Whatever, "Arisa huffed, crossing her arms angrily. Her eyes widened slightly as Kureno gave her a passionate kiss. He laughed as he broke away, finding that his kisses were the only way to calm her down.

Arisa blushed, "alright, alright, let's go. There are cameras here and I don't want my boss watching my boyfriend frenching me." She pulled him out of the store, shuddering at the sudden change in temperature.

"The café isn't too far from here, we can walk, "she stated while squeezing his hand slightly. He nodded before walking hand and hand with her. Silence engulfed them, which was unusual since Arisa was the talkative type.

"Something wrong?" Kureno asked worriedly.

"Huh? Um, no, I was just thinking that you have a lot of time off from work. Are you sure you didn't get fired?" Arisa smirked while nudging him with her elbow.

"Work has been slow that's all, "he mumbled. Although Arisa knew about the zodiac curse, she didn't know about Akito and that Tohru was staying at the Main house, thus, all his free time. Kureno had never really dwelled much on the fact that Akito was spending so much time with her. He's been too preoccupied with spending time with Arisa to worry for Tohru.

"Has Tohru-kun talked to you lately?" Arisa asked, breaking Kureno's train of thought.

"No, we've never really been introduced."

"Really? That's strange, she called a few days ago saying that I should take a few days off. She was quite persistent which is odd coming from Tohru-kun who is usually timid about things. I thought perhaps her and you were in cahoots with each other to get me to have more time to date you. You know, since your related to Shigure-san and all, I thought that you guys would have already known each other," Arisa laughed.

Kureno stopped walking and stared wide eyed out into the snow.

Arisa frowned in confusion, "Kureno, what's wrong?"

"_Did she intentionally spend time with Akito-san to help Arisa-chan and I spend time together? Was she using herself as a distraction? Is that why she didn't object to coming to the Main House? To allow everyone the chance to live without being under the watchful gaze of Akito? Is she sacrificing herself for us…for god?" _Kureno thought as looked away from Arisa, guilt stricken.

"Kureno, cut it out! What's wrong?" Arisa shook him, snapping him out of his revere.

"I'm sorry, I just spaced out that's all, "Kureno smiled reassuringly at her while brushing a stray strand of hair away from her face.

"Well, stop it. You had me scared for a second. I thought your brain had snapped or something," Arisa reprimanded.

"Arisa-chan," Kureno paused while gazing down at the ground.

"Yeah?"

"Are you good friends with Tohru Honda?" Kureno asked, looking back into her eyes.

Arisa smiled warmly, "we aren't friends, we're best friends, sisters. If anything were to happen to her, I might not be able to live. I know I sound really corny and cheesy but it's true. I'd give up a limb and more for that girl." Oh how he wished he could hold her right now but he knew that was impossible.

He squeezed her hand gently, "she sounds like a wonderful person."

"She is," Arisa began before shooting him a playful look, "don't go cheating on me now."

Kureno blushed, "no, never."

"Good, "Arisa snorted before stopping suddenly and turning around to walk in the opposite direction.

"Wait, but the café is this way, "Kureno pointed as Arisa began to drag him down the street.

"I'm cold, let's go back to my apartment, "Arisa grinned with an evil glint in her eyes that caused Kureno to almost wet himself in fear.

"Again? But, don't you want to relax and drink some coffee?"

"I SAID I'M COLD!" Arisa growled menacingly. Kureno nodded franticly, know better than to argue with Arisa when she was in horny mode. He sighed and shrugged as she dragged him all the way home.

----

The pungent smell of vanilla incense filled the candle lit room. Ren blew out the match she used to light the candles softly. She found lamps and any other electronic object that projected light to be horrendous and too bright for her liking. She sat down on a cushy pillow and began to meditate. When she had just found her center, a loud obnoxious knock was heard at her bedroom door.

"Come in," she hissed, rather annoyed that someone would dare interrupt her.

"Oh, is that how you greet all your guests or am I just special?" a mocking laugh was heard as footsteps patted towards her.

Ren stood up in surprise, "Shigure-san?"

"Yes, I've finally come to visit my dear Ren-san," Shigure smirked.

Ren adjusted her robe while frowning at the dog, "you have some gall showing up here."

"Oh come now, you don't mean to say you haven't missed me at all? Shigure pouted while pulling out a cigarette. Ren swiftly grabbed the addicting nuisance out of Shigure's hand, " you know how I hate these things."

"I know," Shigure crossed his arms, giving her an annoyed glare.

Ren threw out the cigarette before turning back to him, "well, what do you want?"

"Not you, if that's what your hoping, "Shigure laughed while sitting down on one of the cushions.

Ren rolled her eyes, "it wouldn't have been the first time."

Shigure frowned, "I had my reason. I didn't enjoy it, just to let you know."

"Neither did I," Ren sat down across from him while pouring him a cup of tea. "Does your visit have a purpose?" She questioned while handing him the steaming cup of tea.

"Yes. Do you know of Tohru Honda?" He asked while taking the cup.

"Yes, I've met her. Not exactly bright but she is…interesting," Ren rubbed her chin in thought.

"Obviously, you know why she is here?"

Ren sighed, "yes, another plot that Akito and you have concocted that will inevitably fail."

"Perhaps, but Tohru-san is quite the miracle worker. She is by far better a person that you."

"Even so, she is no different from all the rest that want to break the curse."

"Don't act as if you know everything, you know nothing. Hell, you aren't even part of this family. Just some cheap whore we shelter out of pity," Shigure stated harshly.

Ren glared at him, "how dare you? I may not be part of this family but I am a part of Akira."

Shigure rolled his eyes, "that old nonsense. Just because you slept with him and bore his child means nothing." Ren stood up quickly in anger, knocking over the teapot in doing so.

"Akira and I were in love! We knew what true love was! You were a mere child when Akito was born! That horrible thing that claims to know what love is! A dog wouldn't know either way! A sick hound who slept in Akito's bed! You don't know what love is and neither does Akito! Call me names if you want but you can't protect him forever! You can't protect such an evil child!" Ren panted as she clenched her sides until they began to turn a dark pink. Shigure stared at her with indifference, a smirk on his lips.

"As always Ren-san, it's been a pleasure," Shigure stood, not bothering to bow and left.

------

Akito stroked the small velvet colored box gently. The box was old and somewhat dusty but Akito cradled it as if it were a child. There was a sudden knock at the door and Akito quickly set the box down on the table.

"Come in," Akito sighed as he turned his gaze towards the window.

"Hello Akito-san," a voice cooed softly, causing Akito to jump in surprise. She placed the tray of food on the table while beginning to pour his tea. The teapot trembled slightly, today she would ask Akito about the Christmas idea. Akito raised his eyebrow at Tohru's sudden nervousness.

"_Was it what happened yesterday with Yuki? Wait, why do I care?"_ Akito frowned. After Tohru had finished preparing everything she stood there, twiddling her fingers nervously.

"What!" Akito snapped while drinking his tea, he hated it when she did that.

Tohru squeaked in surprise, "um, well about that favor I mentioned before."

"Hmm, whatever it is, it's no," Akito stated nonchalantly while shooing her to leave.

Tohru's jaw dropped, "but I didn't even tell you what it was."

"Did I stutter? I said no," Akito glared while sipping his tea again. Tohru's shoulder sagged in defeat. Her eyes trailed from Akito towards the tiny red box on the table.

"Hey! Those are memory chests!" Tohru exclaimed merrily. Akito raised his eyebrow in confusion before glancing down at the box. He quickly grabbed it, blushing slightly.

"What are you talking about?" he sneered while hiding the box behind his back.

"Memory Chests, they are tiny boxes that love ones, usually ones who have passed away, give to others. I used to have one of my father but it was destroyed in the avalanche at Shigure's house (vol. 1)," Tohru frowned sadly. Akito stared at her for a long time before taking out the box again.

"What was in yours," he whispered curiously while running a hand across the crimson box.

"Nothing, my mother told me that my father said that I was suppose to fill it with what I most cherish. It's sad that it was destroyed though, I'm sure he feels sad about that," Tohru sighed.

Akito looked away from her as he held the box, "yes."

Tohru cocked her head to the side, "what?"

Akito frowned, "whatever the favor is, it's yes." Tohru's eyes brightened as she clasped her hands together in joy.

"Thank you, thank you!" She exclaimed while throwing her arms around him in a hug. Akito was stunned by her action and he could only stare at her wide eyed.

"I have so much to do! I have to go now, thank you very much Akito-san!" She bowed quickly before practically sprinting out the door.

Akito merely blinked in confusion, what had he gotten himself into?

----

Ok yeah short chapter sorry, but at least I made it one time. Wooo there is gonna be a Christmas bash for the FB characters. Eggnog and debauchery wooo. Haha debauchery isn't really the right word haha. Anyways I can't wait to start writing that and hope you guys can wait long enough. I'll try not to be late, but damn those tests. Anyways hoped you liked it, happy reading! Also, I'm pretty sure in the manga that box is not called a memory chest but I haven't got that far myself and couldn't find much info on what the box meant. So sorry if that pisses anyone off but hey, it's a fanfic.


	12. Mean Things

Hey what's up everybody. Yeah I know I'm late, but tests are finally over yay! Also I decided I better stop rushing things and take the time to look at them and review them. Sorry I guess I took too much time. Sigh it seems I've caught a cold and fever, I swear I think I'm getting like Akito or something haha. I was sick two weeks ago and now again! Oh well it's probably just the weather. Anyways yes! I made this chapter super long, well not super but still pretty damn long. Ok well before I start that it's Q&A time.

Michiko: Uh haha I don't think I rival the anime or manga at all but thanks. That certainly was an ego boost haha, I kid. Thanks though.

Dark Inu Fan: Chicken song? Oh I think I know which song your talking about. Haha that's hilarious!

ArikaMorance: Yes I meant gall, it actually is a word. It means daring or some sort. It also means a swelling of a wound haha ew.

SakuraAngelina: Yeah I know about the whole gender thing. I was planning on having it like that but eh I already made him a guy unintentionally so I had to stick with it. Besides I like the Kureno and Arisa thing very much.

Kay well I think that's it for the Q&A. Anyways I hope you guys enjoy!

------

"_I dreamt of an angel cradling a small child. It was such a beautiful dream I awoke crying."_

Akito sat up quickly as he felt something brush against his forehead. He gazed around the blurry room until his eyes met a pair of anxious hazel eyes.

"I'm sorry Akito-san, did I wake you?" Tohru asked apologetically.

Akito blinked in a haze, trying to remember who exactly was talking to him, "what? Why are you here? What the hell is on my head!" Akito said crankily as he felt something furry and soft rest on his head. He yanked at it roughly and was taken aback that the object was a bright red hat with fur stitched on the rim. To top it all off, there was a big fluffy white ball on the tip of the hat.

"What is this?" Akito poked at the strange item curiously, nudging the snow white cotton ball as if he were a cat.

Tohru began to laugh at his childish interest, "it's a hat, people wear it on Christmas! It's called a Santa Claus hat." She took it away from him and placed it on his head gently, adjusting it a few times before taking a step back to get a good look at the grumpy Akito.

"Perfect! You look adorable!" Tohru grinned.

Akito was flabbergasted by her comment and he clenched his silk sheets tightly as he felt warmth spread on his cheeks, "adorable! What? How dare you I should-" but he was interrupted by Tohru who sat on his bed gingerly.

She chewed the inside of her cheek nervously while blushing, "I, uh, well….you see today is Christmas and I wanted to know if you plan on joining us at the party?" Akito raised his eyebrow while staring at her for a long time, causing her to blush even more.

Finally he spoke, "and what if I don't?"

Tohru's eyes widened, "but you have to! I mean, I really want you to and all the Zodiac members will be there, I hope." Akito seemed unmoved by Tohru's begging as he crossed his arms and gave her a stern look.

"You should feel lucky I'm even allowing you to do this idiotic celebration. Why would I want to spend time with those buffoons?" Akito sneered. Tohru sighed inwardly, she knew it would take a lot to change Akito's mind.

She then smiled to herself as an idea crept into her brain, "well, wouldn't you want to grace everyone with your presence?

This caught his attention, "what?"

Tohru scooted closer to him while smiling, "I mean everyone is expecting you not to come. Why not prove them wrong by coming anyway? The looks on there faces would be priceless don't you think?" Tohru grinned innocently, being around Akito was starting to rub off on her. Although, she was slightly worried for Yuki and the rest of the Zodiac members.

Akito stroked his chin as he thought about her proposition. It would be hilarious if he decided to make a surprised appearance. He smirked to himself as he could imagine the look on Yuki's face when he showed up unannounced.

"Alright, perhaps I shall go, if I feel like it," Akito frowned.

Tohru hopped off the bed while clapping her hands, "yay! I can't wait! It will be fun I promise!"

"I said if I feel like it, get your hopes up if you want, it will be funny seeing them shattered," Akito scoffed while sitting back on his pillow.

Tohru not at all worried by his remark, almost skipped towards the door, "okay!

Akito shook his head as a vein pulsed on his forehead, "I mean that!" He yelled in irritation. The door closed softly and he could here Tohru jumping up and down merrily, whispering some foolish nonsense. He growled while stomping towards the door and opening it to find Tohru doing some sort of victory dance.

"Stop it before I change my mind!" Akito yelled.

Tohru squeaked while bumping into a fern, "I'm s-sorry!" She bowed before scurrying down the hallway.

Akito rolled his eyes while looking up at the ceiling, "just take me now, please."

------

**Ring! Ring!**

Ayame glanced at the annoying contraption called a Telephone and reached for it delicately, making sure not to tear the light blue fabric he was holding.

"Moshi Moshi! Ayame Sohma's fantasy shop, where all your fantasies come true!" He chanted while balancing the phone on his shoulder.

"Ayame-san?" called a soft voice at the end of the receiver.

"TOHRU! My love! How are you?" Ayame chimed.

"Love? Well, anyways, I was wondering, are you coming to the Christmas party tonight?

Ayame laughed, "of course!" He sighed as he placed a hand over his chest, "how romantic! A party to unite lovers in the beauty of winter!"

"L-lovers?" Tohru stuttered, even though she was on the phone, Ayame could feel the heat radiate from Tohru's cheeks.

"I'm sorry Tohru-chan, I'm rambling again. What did you call for?"

"Um, well, I called to ask if the..well you know. That thing, is it ready?"

Ayame went blank for a moment until realization hit him, "oh! Yes, the thing you wanted me to finish. Ah yes, it's almost done, I just have to do some finishing touches. Tohru-chan, I must say you are a very skilled sewer. You really should come help me in my shop sometime, I could use the help."

"M-me? Help you make those beautiful dresses? Oh I couldn't possibly-"

"Nonsense! I insist! Also, before the party starts I need you to come over to my shop. I have a present I would like to give you."

"A present? Oh my, you shouldn't have Ayame-san-"

"Oh hush, I made it already so you have to come, I command you," Ayame smirked, not at all bothered by his assertiveness.

"O-ok, I'll be there to pick up the "thing" and your present, bye!"

"Bye, bye Tohru-chan," Ayame said, hanging up before Tohru could even have a chance to say anything.

Tohru stared into the phone, " a present from Ayame-san? I wonder what it could be?"

------

Hatori sat at his desk scribbling something on a piece of paper. He rested his forehead on the palm of his hand while staring at the festive pencil Tohru had given him. He didn't like the eraser too much though. It was shaped as a bright Christmas hat and it was annoying to erase with but Tohru had given it to him so he couldn't throw the eraser away, even though he was tempted to.

"Always working so hard Hatori-san, poor thing" a voice mumbled, causing Hatori to jump in surprise. Ren grinned as she walk towards him, swaying her hips slightly.

Hatori grimaced, he had had a long day and he really didn't have the patience to deal with Ren.

"Yes, Ren-san, can I help you?" Hatori grumbled, not bothering to look up from his papers.

"I've run out of pills and I need my monthly check-up," Ren frowned while placing her arm across her waist. Hatori motioned for her to come and sit on the patient's bed as he took out his tools.

"You know your not allowed in this part of the Main House, you could have just called me to come over," Hatori scolded as Ren sat down on the bed.

"Yes, but I needed the exercise. Besides, I wanted to see all the lovely decorations Honda-kun has put up. They really are lovely," Ren smiled tediously.

As Hatori did his usual routine check-up he looked up at Ren, "you've met Tohru-san?"

"Hmm, yes. She's quite a lovely girl, isn't she? A lovely girl in a house full of men though. I questioned what she is kept here for," Ren grinned as she cocked her head to the side.

Hatori frowned, agitated he quickly finished the check-up and handed her a bottle of pills, "here, you may leave now." He was about to turn away but felt a hand wrap around his wrist.

"Why are you so cold to me Hatori?" Ren murmured while pulling him towards her to run a hand across his cheek.

"You may leave now, Ren-san " Hatori frowned angrily.

"Why do you care so much for Akito, when I have so much more to offer?" Ren whispered while planting her lips on his own.

------

"Tohru-kun!" Shigure yelped merrily, almost causing Tohru to fall off the latter she was balancing on. Tohru had been hanging up Christmas decorations for the party until a certain unusually happy Shigure interrupted her.

"Y-yes?" She answered while steadying herself on the latter.

Shigure not bothering to help her smiled widely, "oh this whole Christmas party thing is so wonderful! Winter debauchery! How stimulating I must say!"

Tohru blinked curiously, "debauchery?" She descended from the latter to face him, "well I'm glad you like it." Shigure nodded while looking around the festive room. Somehow Tohru had managed to find a Christmas tree which was beautifully decorated with red and crystal ornaments that were the shape of the Zodiac animals. How she managed to find those was beyond a mystery.

"Yes you've turned this place into a winter wonderland!"

Tohru blushed, "no, really I-"

"Although, there is one thing missing," Shigure mused.

Tohru's eyes widened, "really! What?"

"You forgot the mistletoe," he grinned slyly while hanging the white berried plant over both their heads. Tohru stared up at the plant, dumbfounded that she forgot about such an important item while Shigure puckered his lips at Tohru. Suddenly there was a loud wham as Shigure fell to the floor.

"O-oh my!" Tohru squeaked in surprise at the swirlly-eyed Shigure who lay on the floor with a bump on his head.

"Really, Shigure, must you always be such a letch?" Yuki sighed while cracking his sore knuckles.

Shigure stood up quickly as cartoon tears ran down his face, "ouch! That really hurt Yuki-kun!"

"Trust me, that hurt me more that it hurt you. Your abnormally large head almost broke my hand," Yuki frowned while rubbing his hand.

"How are you feeling, Yuki-kun? Shouldn't you be in bed?" Tohru interrupted their bickering.

Yuki smiled, "I'm fine, I needed to stretch that's all."

"I'm relieved," as both of them continued to smile at each other, Shigure was in the background still crying his cartoon tears and whining that they shouldn't ignore him. Tohru quickly turned to Shigure to help him with his wound. Yuki rolled his eyes at the childish hound before gazing about the decorated room.

"Wow, you've done a great job," Yuki commented as Tohru nursed Shigure's wound.

"You think?" Tohru smiled, also looking about the room.

"Yeah, it's great," he smiled before hearing the chuckling of Shigure who dangled the mistletoe over Yuki and Tohru's heads.

Yuki began to blush, "would you cut it out!"

"Oh dear!" Tohru frowned as Yuki prepared to give Shigure another bump on his head.

"What's this? Is our prince blushing? Come now Yuki-kun, a boy of your age needs to experience the joys of manhood!" Shigure stated proudly while giving the mistletoe another shake.

"Manhood? W-w-what are you talking about? Get that thing away from me!" Yuki stammered while glancing at Tohru who cocked head to the side in confusion.

He turn to face her quickly and waved his arms enthusiastically, "It's not like I'm saying I wouldn't Honda-san! I just, well, um, you see!" Yuki rambled as the blush on his cheeks began to turn a dark pink.

"You know you want tooooo," Shigure sang as he shook the mistletoe over Yuki's head again.

"I said stop it!" Yuki growled while trying to take the plant away from Shigure. Tohru, already lost in the conversation just laughed at the two.

A pair of raven eyes watched from a window in the corner of the room at the trio's gaiety. How stupid and loud they were Akito thought as his gaze rested on Tohru. His ears tingled at her joyous laughter and a deep flame burned into his chest. She rarely laughed when they were together. Why did she only laugh when she was with them? Was he not good enough for her? He grunted while walking down the dim lit hallway, already he felt a splitting headache coming on. He wouldn't go to his room though, he was sick of that place. Akito trudged around the Main House, not sure where exactly he was going. His feet led him to Hatori's office and without knocking, Akito let himself in. The scene before him made his blood run cold and his eyes wide in horror. Ren was kissing Hatori! Hatori glanced out of the corner of his eye and inwardly swore. How was he going to explain this mess?

"WHAT THE HELL IS SHE DOING HERE?" Akito yelled as Hatori pushed away the vixen roughly while wiping his lips with his sleeve.

"Akito-sa-" Hatori began while trying to place a hand on Akito's shoulder.

"Get away from me! Don't touch me!" Akito hissed while staring at Ren who smirked nefariously.

"Such a temper, how could you possibly be Akira's son?" Ren scoffed.

Akito's eyes widened as he shook with rage, " you shut up! How dare you talk about him? How dare you speak his name!"

Ren frowned in anger," a child like you doesn't have the authority to tell me who I can love! Akira and I have a sacred bond you couldn't possibly comprehend!" Ren shouted proudly.

"What bond? You cheap whore!" Akito growled as he clenched his knuckles until they turned a deadly white.

"Ha! You call me a whore? You filthy brat! I'm not the one who had half the Zodiac lay in my bed! You disgust me! There is no love in this house, only sin! What would Akira say?"

Akito's breathe caught in his throat as he trembled with an uncontrollable rage. His veins seemed like they were about to explode from his skin.

"Ren, I said leave now!" Hatori growled with much conviction.

She only cackled in response," you have no say in this! Your not the responsible one!" She chuckled," you who also laid in Akito's bed as well. This house is tainted because of this child! Poor Akira must be turning in his grave right now." Before Ren could say anymore, Akito lunged towards her.

Wrapping his fingers around her frail neck he yelled, "YOU'RE THE ONE WHO'S TAINTED! NOT ME! YOUR NOT THE DOTING WIFE YOU SAY YOU ARE! IT'S YOUR FAULT THAT THIS WHOLE PLACE IS FUCKING MESSED UP! WHAT BOND? SO WHAT, YOU SLEPT WITH HIM, THAT'S NO FUCKING BOND! LOVE? THERE ISN'T ANY PARENTAL LOVE, IF THAT'S WHAT YOUR TALKING ABOUT! IT'S YOUR FAULT THAT I'M THIS WAY!" Ren gave a strangled gasp as she tried to pry Akito's hands from her throat.

"Akito, stop! Your going to kill her!" Hatori yelled while wrenching Akito away from Ren.

"So! Let her die! Let the bitch whore die!" Akito roared while trying to break away from Hatori's hold.

Ren panted while cradling her bruised neck, "yes, let me die. Let me die so I can be reunited with my beloved, my Akira!" Akito stopped his fussing to stare at her hatefully.

Ren stood up as her long midnight hair shielded her eyes," scream and kick all you want but it will not break the bond Akira and I have. Your love is fake, ours was real and still is! You demand to be loved but it's not a real love. This family has no love at all, it's fake! Your love for Akira is fake! Whatever is in that box…" she paused while lifting her head to look at him with deranged eyes, "is fake."

Akito finally felt himself crack as he let out a terrible cry, "GET OUT! GET OUT! I HATE YOU! GET OUT!" Two maids ran in and saw the crazed Akito and quickly grabbed Ren who smiled maliciously at Akito before walking out. Akito panted while pushing Hatori away and fell to the floor as tears streamed down his cheeks.

He began to pound the floor with his fists, "why? Why? WHY?" He shouted while clenching his forehead as more tears ran down his cheeks. Hatori took Akito's already bruised hands in his own as he pet his head gently.

"Why does she only ever say mean things?" Akito wailed as Hatori picked him up and cradled him.

"All she ever says are mean things…" Akito trailed while burying his head into Hatori's jacket, soaking it in his tears. Hatori was at a loss of words and could only cradle the boy to console him. The same boy who had damaged his eye, the same boy who made him erase his true love's memories, the same boy that he told he would always protect. And he would because, all he had left was Akito. Because, all they had left was Akito.

-----

Well hoped you enjoyed it! I'm not entirely sure if they have that Santa Claus hat over there but if they don't well it's my fanfic so leave me alone. Anyways next chapter is the Christmas party! Expect the unexpected and a whole lotta Fruit Basket craziness! Especially from Shigure and Ayame…oh I can see the disaster now! Anyways happy reading! Thanks for the wonderful reviews! Woooo 200, yeah!


	13. Into Everything

Hey everybody! It's the Christmas Party chapter! Finally, right? Haha I'm sorry It took me so long. I was being really picky and was adding and taking a lot of things. Anyways I will answer questions later because I know everyone wants get to reading the chapter. So sorry for being late and if there are any mistakes. Enjoy! Also the song that Ayame is singing is called "You Spin me (round round)" by Dead or Alive. The song that Arisa, Hana, and Tohru sing is "10 dollar" by M.I.A and the last song is called "Into Everything" by Telepopmusik.

Disclaimer: I do not own Furuba or any of the songs in this chapter.

The sun had finally tucked itself away into the darkness as the pale moon awoke from its slumber. Snow like angel's dust sprinkled across the cold ground softly. Haru watched this silently while waiting in the large decorated living room for the others to arrive. Yuki was there also, tugging nervously at his light blue sweater that fitted his physic perfectly. Even though both boys held a great deal of patience, they were anxious. Yuki paced around the room as Haru tapped his fingers against the window pane. Haru in his usual attire, except he wore a Santa Claus hat on his head, turned to stare at Yuki pace a hole into the floor.

"Calm down, it's not like there are total strangers coming," Haru yawned.

Yuki stopped his pacing to let out a deep sigh, "I'm just wondering where Honda-san is. I thought she'd be here to greet everyone and enjoy the party."

Haru waved his hand at Yuki nonchalantly, "don't worry about it. Tohru-kun knows what she is doing. Besides, the party hasn't even started and no one is here yet. She'll be back from Ayame-san's with Sensei soon." Haru blinked as he felt hot air graze his cheeks and looked up to find an angry Yuki staring down at him.

"Oh, right… I wasn't supposed to tell you," Haru said to himself as Yuki clench his fists.

"She. Went. To. Ayame's. Shop. With. Shigure. Alone?" He stated slowly with much venom as his bangs shielded his eyes.

"Yeah, I thought you'd be angry," Haru yawned again before cocking his head to the side at Yuki, "but your so cute when your angry, I couldn't help it." Suddenly there was a loud POW!

Yuki frowned as he cracked his knuckles, "your becoming one of them."

"Ouch," Haru said stoically as a bump began to form on his head. The sound of the front door opening was heard, making them both turn expectedly.

"Wooo! The fun has arrived!" Shigure and Ayame yelled while spinning into the room cheerfully. Shigure had on a robe that Ayame had designed which was decorated with little dogs that wore Santa Claus hats on their heads. Ayame on the other hand wore a green coat that had red frills on the sleeves and collar. He had white pants on and red slippers that had white ribbons and Christmas reeves stitched onto them.

"Oh, it's just you two," Haru and Yuki said in unison disappointedly.

Shigure and Ayame cried fake tears while clenching their chests, "how cruel you both are!" But then Ayame quickly smiled and grabbed Yuki into a tight embrace.

"Yuki! My dear brother! Tonight we shall form a bond so strong that it will glow with the radiance of a thousand suns!" Ayame proclaimed.

Yuki furrowed his eyebrows angrily while trying to break free from Ayame's grasp, "What bond? What are you talking about? Let go of me!"

"Oh, Aya! That was beautiful!" Shigure cried in awe.

"It was wasn't it?" Ayame smiled, still embracing the irritated nezumi.

"Where's Tohru-kun?" Haru interrupted, trying to distract Ayame from Yuki long enough to give him the chance to escape Ayame's death hug.

Both Ayame and Shigure glanced each other with wide grins on there faces, "she'll be here soon," Shigure smiled. Yuki, finally free from Ayame, looked back at Haru who just shrugged.

"Oh! That reminds me, I need to go see Tohru-chan. Shigure, where is her room?" Ayame asked.

Yuki raised his eyebrow cautiously, "wait, why do you need to see her?"

Ayame gasped while placing a hand over his chest, "Yuki! How could you? Thinking of such sordid thoughts of Tohru and I! What a perverted brother I have!"

Shigure chuckled while nudging Ayame, "I think he takes after his brother."

"You're the one whose sordid!" Yuki yelled hotly.

Ayame winked and began to walk down the hall, "well I must be off to go take advantage of Tohru-chan! See you boys later, kay."

Shigure and Haru waved bye as Yuki ran after Ayame, "get back here! Don't you dare go near her room you old lecher!"

"Oh, Yuki, did you want to watch? Such a naughty boy!" Ayame laughed as Yuki's cheeks were as red as tomatoes.

"W-w-what! Never! I'm not a pervert like you!" Yuki growled as Ayame continued to laugh.

"Such brotherly love! I think I'm going to cry!" Shigure sniffed as Haru nodded in agreement.

"I'm sorry for keeping everyone waiting," a voice cooed softly. The room was silent as all the men's jaws dropped to the floor, except for Haru and Ayame whom only smirked mischievously. Tohru wore a red silk dress that went down a little above her knees and that wrapped around her form and exposed every last curve in her body. It had long sleeves and the collar was cut diagonally, revealing most of Tohru's collar bone but was still modest in not exposing her chest. Green frills that looked like emerald leaves were sewed along the collar and little berries were stitched in to give the image of a Christmas reeve. Her chocolate hair flowed freely along her body, entangling itself around her pale neck like branches blanketed in snow. Her lips were a light pink and gleamed sweetly in the lighting of the room. How perfect and natural she was as she stood there timidly. The light blush that mingled on her snow-white cheeks only furthered her beauty. Yuki's breathe caught in his throat as he continued to bask in Tohru's radiance.

"Oh, I'm a genius! It looks wonderful Tohru-chan, as I knew it would!" Ayame clapped, causing Tohru to stare down at her black Mary Jane's bashfully.

"You've outdone yourself Aya. Oh, if only I were sixteen again!" Shigure sighed.

"Don't we all. Well, yes I do agree, I have created yet another masterpiece!" Ayame exclaimed arrogantly.

Tohru walked up to Yuki, looking him over, noticing his flushed cheeks, "are you feeling well?" She asked while placing the palm of her hand on his forehead, causing him to blush even more.

"Don't worry Tohru-chan, Yuki is just feeling a little stiff," Haru grinned as Yuki's eyes widened in horror.

"Oh, I see. Yes, all that time sitting around must have been awful," Tohru said to herself as Yuki gave Haru a death glare. Suddenly there was a knock at the door and Tohru scurried to let whomever in. To everyone's shock, except Tohru, it was Kyo and Shishou-san at the door.

"Welcome, welcome! I'm so glad you both could make it!" Toru exclaimed happily while taking Kyo's and Shishou-san's coats.

"Yes, it's a pleasure coming Tohru-kun. It was hard to refuse such an offer with Kyo moping and begging to come," Shishou smiled at Kyo who merely grunted, his cheeks a slight pink. He was finally invited to come to the Main House and he was excited, truly he was. But, he couldn't help feel wary of the so desired place that he wished to roam since he was a child.

"It's alright," a voice whispered in his ear as Shishou went to greet the others. Kyo jumped and turned to find Tohru smiling at him reassuringly.

"I'm glad you came, I really am. I'm so very happy right now, so don't be scared," Tohru said, squeezing his hand lightly before running towards the door as another guest arrived. Kyo swallowed but nodded to himself that she was right. He then noticed the outfit Tohru was wearing and his face transitioned from pale white to a hot red jalapeno. The next guests to come threw the door was Momiji, Kisa, and Hiro.

"Tohru-kun!" Momiji piped as Kisa gave Tohru a hug. Hiro merely scoffed while crossing his arms stubbornly.

"This is stupid and what is that outfit your wearing?" Hiro interrogated while throwing his coat at her.

"Hiro-chan…that's not very nice," Kisa trailed nervously.

"Don't you like it? It's a gift from Ayame-kun! I'm glad you came Hiro-kun," Tohru rambled.

"Come on Hiro-chan! Let's go look at the Christmas tree!" Kisa said, tugging at Hiro's hand. Hiro blushed and nodded before running off with Kisa. Tohru smiled at the two before feeling something tug on her arm, it was Momiji.

"Does he know?" Momiji whispered in an unusually melancholy voice.

Tohru cocked her head to the side before realization struck her, "oh, well..no, he doesn't. But it wouldn't be a Christmas party without everyone here to celebrate it."

He was quiet for awhile before grinning at her, " Tohru-kun looks so cute!"

"W-what?" Tohru blushed, "no, I mean, yes the dress is cute. Well, um-" She was cut off by his laughter.

"Your so cute!" He said before skipping off to bother Kyo. The rest of the members came soon after that and the living room was now a buzzing hive of Zodiac members. Even Arisa and Hana, Tohru's two best friends, were there.

"No, I don't teach that style of martial arts," Shishou he conversed with someone before getting the sudden feeling that someone was standing behind him. He turned to find a girl in a gothic attire staring at him curiously.

"How do you do?" He greeted her uneasily, her stare was unnerving.

There was more silence as she continued to stare at him before finally speaking, "having such a large baby will be difficult. Kyo being your son, and he has quite the temper but I'm sure I can manage."

Shishou's eyes widened in surprise, "e-excuse me?"

"Of course he's pretty old. We can always breed more," Hana continued nonchalantly.

Shishou could only gape wide eyed at her, "I'm sorry, but I 'm old enough to be your father."

Hana merely shrugged, "That's fine. We can start having relations when I turn eighteen." Shishou practically fell back in absolute shock, what she was saying was criminal!

"You should calm down Hana-chan, you'll give Shishou-san a heart attack," Haru said from behind Hana.

She merely shrugged, "how would the confession of my love for him give him a heart attack?" She thought for a minute, "well I suppose his heart wouldn't be able to take all the love I am showering him with, I suppose your right." Haru frowned a bit as Hana returned to talk to Shishou who was still on the floor. He gazed at her form, following the sumptuous curves that she possessed. Hana was wearing her usual black dress for the exception that she had a little evil gingerbread man button attached to her chest. Haru had to admit that he found Hana attractive, very attractive. The first time they actually met face to face was when they play badminton together. Her cool and mysterious demeanor intrigued him to no end. Also, the fact that she could read waves made him even more curious. But, she didn't know of his black side and he was still with Rin, although he felt their relationship slipping.

"This is stupid," a dark voice commented, causing Haru to jump slightly.

"It's not nice to call things stupid, Rin," Haru frowned, turning to face the beautiful dark haired female. Rin crossed her arms over her velvet corset while looking around jadedly. Rin still didn't care much for Tohru and found the whole party she was throwing pointless.

"Excuse me, but did you just call this wonderful party that my dear Tohru-chan is throwing stupid?" Hana questioned rather angrily at Rin.

Rin looked her over and sneered, she didn't like Hana much because she knew Haru had feelings towards her, "and what if I did?"

"Oh my, well that's not very nice. I would hate for this party to be ruined by your ignorance," Hana sighed tediously.

"Why you-" Rin began but was cut off by Haru stepping in front of Hana and grabbing Rin's shoulders, "Rin, please, don't be stupid and calm down." Rin's eyes widened at the fact that Haru just called her stupid.

"Whatever, this whole place is stupid, I'm leaving," Rin snorted while trudging towards the front door.

Tohru blinked in confusion, "Rin-san, what's wrong?" Tohru asked while trying to place a hand on Rin's arm.

"Don't touch me!" Rin yelled while ripping her hand away from Tohru and walking out the door, slamming it roughly. Hana furrowed her eyebrows and quickly began to follow Rin, her mind waves pulsating amongst the room causing everyone to shudder.

"Hana-chan, don't," Haru said evenly while grabbing her arm. They stared at each other for a long time before Hana finally removed her arm from his grasp, Haru wishing that they could have stayed like that forever.

"As you wish," Hana said stoically before walking over to Tohru to see if she was hurt.

"Your way over your head, you should just stick with Rin," Kyo smirked, "at least she won't make you implode with mind waves."

Haru grinned, his black side creeping out, " so? Is it wrong that I find that a turn on?"

"You're a real freak, you know that?" Kyo gave him a horrified look while putting his arms over his head.

Haru smirked coyly, "in bed? Yes, you would know wouldn't you, Kyo-kun?"

Kyo growled in disgust, "ugh! Your black side really sucks! You know that?" Haru only laughed at the riled up kitty while stealing glances at Hana.

-------

A pale hand raked over the wooden floor slowly, erupting a shrill scream from it.

"_Your love is fake! Whatever is in that box…is fake!"_

Akito growled while clenching his throbbing head, "shut up! Shut up! Go away!" His hands quivered in rage as he continued to take his frustrations out on the already damaged floor. There were many carvings of his hatred in the polished floor and his nails were already wore down to their cuticles, some even bleeding from the blisters. Ren's words chanted in his head and he felt his stomach lurch. He had cried so much in anger and frustration that he felt nauseated as he ran towards the bathroom. He gagged and vomited a reddish yellow liquid that scorched his throat. His chest was burning as he stood up and felt a wave of wooziness overtake him as he quickly grabbed the toilet seat and heaved again. He let out a raspy sigh as he sat on the cool tiled floor. He closed his eyes as he began to lose himself within his own body. Was he dreaming? Or was he awake? He wasn't sure when was the last time he had woken up. Suddenly he heard music begin to play and his head began to throb once again.

"What is that horrible racket?" Akito grumbled while trying to balance himself as he tried to walk towards the window. He rested against the window ledge as he gazed at the brightly lighted windows of the Main House's large banquet room. He finally remembered that today was the idiotic party that stupid woman was throwing. For some reason he thought that it had already passed. Could it possibly be the same day? It seemed like years since she had asked him to come to the party.

He then smirked, "perhaps I shall go. The party must be boring without me there," he chuckled before going into the bathroom again to wash up.

-------

Shigure giggled while taking a small vile from his robe and began to pour it into the bowl of eggnog.

"Shigure! What the hell are you doing!" Kyo yelled while grabbing the vile from Shigure, but it was already empty.

"Silence!" Shigure exclaimed while grabbing a cup full of the eggnog and forcing it down Kyo's throat.

He coughed while some of the eggnog ran down his nose, "what the fuck! What the hell…oh..wow," he trailed as his cheeks turned a slight pink. He licked his lips as he began to fill another cup and chugged it.

"This is better than warm milk! " Kyo smiled.

"That's my boy, Kyo-kun!" Shigure laughed while patting the cat on the back. On the other side of the room stood an annoyed Hatori and a hyper Ayame.

"Oh, come now, Ha-san! Loosen up!" Ayame cheered while nudging the stoic dragon.

"Loose in your standards usually means making a total fool out of myself, so no," Hatori sighed while taking a sip from his drink.

"Aw, your no fun Ha-san," Ayame pouted before walking over to Shigure.

Tohru came with a tray full of snacks and offered one to Hatori, "how are you Hatori-san? Would you like something?"

Hatori smiled, "no thank you, Tohru-san. Shouldn't you be enjoying the party?"

"I am, besides, someone needs to serve the beverages and such," Tohru smiled politely.

Hatori quickly took the tray and set them down on a table, "this is your party. People can serve themselves, now go have fun."

"But-" Tohru began before she was cut off by Hatori who turned her around.

"Have fun," he smiled before pushing her gently towards the center of the party. He then sighed before looking around. Suddenly he heard the sound of a copy machine scanning and turned to look into his office.

His eyebrows twitched in annoyance, "Shigure! Get off my copy machine and put your pants on!" He growled while stomping into his office where a giggling Shigure could be heard.

"Attention everyone!" Ayame clapped, trying to get everyone to turn around and face him. When they did he continued, "well everyone seems to be here so it's time for….KAREOKE!" Ayame yelled while grabbing a microphone.

"If I, I get to know your name. Well if I, could trace your private number, baby, " Ayame began to sing as he pointed to Tohru who blushed in confusion.

"Oh god," Yuki mumbled while burying his head in his hands in embarrassment.

Soon Shigure joined Ayame and slung an arm over the snake, " All I know is that to me. You look like you're lots of fun. Open up your loving arms, I want some, want some." They both sang in unison as Ayame grabbed Tohru spun her around.

"Oh my," Tohru squeaked. She was getting somewhat dizzy from all the spinning.

"I set my sights on you," Ayame continued.

"And no one else will do!" Shigure smiled while wrapping his arms around Tohru's waist.

" And I, I've got to have my way now, baby! All I know is that to me, you look like you're having fun! Open up your loving arms! Watch, out here I come!" They both sang while making Tohru face them, her cheeks were a fire red now.

" You spin me right round, baby, right round like a record, baby, right round round round! You spin me right round, baby, right round like a record, baby, right round round round!" They sang while taking turns spinning Tohru and dancing with her.

"I got to be your friend now, baby. And I would like to move in a little bit closer!" Shigure sang while caressing his hand against Tohru's cheek before Ayame spun her towards him. Yuki was numb with embarrassment by now and could only watch in horror at the poor dizzy Tohru, Kyo was too drunk to get angry and started to clap.

"You go girl!" Arisa whistled.

"Yes, go," Hana clapped slowly.

"All I know is that to me, you look like you're lots of fun! Open up your loving arms   
Watch out, here I come!" They both finished as they grabbed each of her arms and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Oh my goodness!" Tohru giggled nervously as her whole body was a bright red.

Hatori shook his head, "I have pedophiles for friends."

"Oh, come on Hatori! Don't be jealous! You can go dance with Tohru-kun too!" Momiji chimed.

"And be arrested? I'll pass," Hatori chuckled, the eggnog was getting to him a bit but he still had his common sense intact.

In a dark corner of the room Akito slithered in and what he saw almost made him puke. Tohru being kissed by Shigure and Ayame and everyone having fun was sickening. Even that stupid cat who was drunk was here! Suddenly he heard cheering and saw Tohru and two other girls he had never seen before step up to the microphone. A very high paced music was playing as Arisa, Hana, and Tohru began to dance. Tohru was shy but she loved to dance and sing as she grabbed the microphone. Plus, she took dance lessons when she was little.

"China girl was a little girl .From a town, That's all you need to know, Lolita was a man-eater. Clocked him like a taxi meter ," Tohru sang rather fast as she swished her hips.

Arisa began to do sort of a belly dance as she shook her butt which caught a lot of the male zodiac members in the room attentions, "Fuck gold, she was a platinum digger  
Shakin-ass making moves on a mover Visa, then a plane ride to ya. Peace out. she'll kill you like Uma!"

"She skipped away to the shop. She found she didn't have enough. She clocked him looking right at her, and sucked on a lollipop," Hana sang with a deep and beautiful voice that made the room tremble with excitement as she danced gracefully, twirling her arms slowly and shaking her hips.

Tohru flipped her hair as Arisa and Hana all began to dance against each other, singing the chorus, "She skipped away to the shop. She found she didn't have enough. She clocked him looking right at her and sucked on a lollipop." Now everyone was watching them in a trance, even Akito who couldn't stop watching Tohru move her hips. Akito then noticed the bowl of eggnog and realized he was rather thirsty after all that puking he did. He took a cup and began to drink. It tasted a bit odd but he shrugged and continued to drink while watching Tohru.

Shigure drooled as he watched the girls and tried to make his way in between the threesome but was pulled back by Hatori who hit him on the head, "don't you dare, you letch."

Ayame nudged Kureno while whispering in his ear, "I bet you've seen those moves before, aye Kureno-san."

Kureno stared at Arisa and shook his head with a grin, "I wish. If I did she wouldn't be able to lose me." Both men laughed full heartedly as they continued to watch the eye candy dance.

"Yuki-kun," Haru chuckled, "feeling a bit tight down there aren't ya?"

Yuki frowned, "oh grow up." Haru began to laugh, his black side was enjoying the teasing and watching the girls dance. Good think he decided to wear a long shirt today or else everyone would see how much fun he was having.

They began to do choreographed moves as Tohru continued to sing, "China girl grew up to be a big girl. Had her sights set on a bigger world. Dial-a-bride from Sri Lanka.  
Found herself a Yorkshire banker."

They began to jump and kick while belly dancing as Arisa ran a hand threw her blonde locks, "Need a visa? Got with a geezer. Need some money? Paid him with her knees up. Year later, started to ease up Got her own way, shouted out 'see ya'!"

"She skipped away to the shop. She found she didn't have enough. She clocked him looking right at her and sucked on a lollipop." They chanted again as Shigure finally broke free from Hatori and began to dance in the center of the floor.

" Yea, what can I get for 10 dollar?" Tohru sang.

" Anything you want!" Arisa and Hana sang while trying not to laugh at Shigure who was already too intoxicated to dance. Then Ayame joined Shigure in his dancing and before anyone knew it. Everyone one was dancing, even Hiro and Hatori, reluctantly.

"Oh, Kyo-kun! Let's dance!" Kagura grinned while dragging Kyo across the dance floor, practically hitting everyone with him.

"Ah! Let go of me! I'm not that drunk to say that this really hurts!" Kyo growled but Kagura had a tight hold on him. Tohru then noticed Akito in the corner and beamed as she ran over to him. She quickly grabbed his arm and lead him to the dance floor.

"Wha! Let go of -" he began but was interrupted by Tohru dancing in front of him. She was even better to look at up close. Akito didn't know how to dance and just watched her.

Tohru began to laugh, "I'll show you." She yelled over the loud music and grabbed his hands and placed them on her waist. Akito's eyes widened as she began to move against him.

"_She is a succubus! I must not succumb to…oh my god her hip just brushed against my-no, no! Push her away Akito! Oh, wow I never realized how prett-no! Bad Akito!" _He chanted in his head and closed his eyes but he couldn't let go of her no matter how hard he tried. He felt in high spirits for some reason and his headache was gone. Soon the music stopped as everyone finally noticed that Akito was here. He quickly let go of Tohru as if she was burning him and looked around at the Zodiac members.

"Boo," he said as everyone gasped. He chuckled to himself before clearing his throat. "So, here I am. Your guest of honor, aren't you glad to see me?" No one answered, so Akito continued.

"Well, I've come and here I find you all acting like a bunch of fools, shameful. Acting like a bunch of animals, well, scratch that, you are animals. I find this whole Christmas thing, stupid. But…" he paused as he grabbed the mistletoe that was tied onto Tohru's dress, "there is one tiny tradition I find quite nice." He smirked while turning to stare at Tohru who swallowed fearfully.

"Mistletoe," he said while hanging it over Tohru's head before grabbing her by the waist and planting his cracked lips upon her own pink ones. Yuki's eyes widened as he glared at Akito kiss Tohru. Kyo scratched his head in confusion, it began to throb and he didn't feel to good as he stared at the scene.

"Ahaha! How sweet! My turn!" Shigure slurred while breaking threw their embrace and turning towards Akito.

"What? Get off me!" Akito growled.

"Hey! It's almost time to open presents, right Onee-chan?" Kisa jumped up and down merrily while tugging at Tohru's dress.

Tohru nodded slowly while caressing her lips, "yes, let's go over to the tree Kisa-chan." Tohru shook her head, trying to rid the blush from her cheeks.

"Come on everyone! Let's go open presents," Tohru called, trying to break the uncomfortable silence.

"Ah! There is one for me!" Ritsu cried while hugging the brightly wrapped box. "I APOLOGIZE TO THE WORLD FOR THE PERSON WHO GAVE ME THIS BEAUTIFUL BOX THAT I DO NOT DESERVE! I'M SOOOORY!"

"Ritsu-san that present is from me and please don't cry," Tohru pleaded, trying to calm him down but he only continued.

"OH TOHRU! SUCH A BEAUTIFUL SCARF YOU HAVE KNITTED FOR ME! IT EVEN HAS LITTLE MONKEYS ON IT! OH I APOLOGIZE TO THE WORLD FOR YOUR TIME WASTED ON A PERSON SUCH AS I-" he was finally shut up by Shigure who poked him in the side.

"Jeez, finally, thought he would never shut up," Kyo snorted.

"Here, Kyo-kun, this is from me with love," Kagura giggled while handing Kyo her present.

"I don't want your damn pre-"

"WHAT!" She roared and gave him a strong kick in the gut that sent him flying into the wall and out into the snow. She then gasped and ran after him, "oh Kyo-kun! Your hurt! Who would do such a thing?"

"This is from the darkest deepest pit of my heart," Hana said languidly while handing Shishou her present.

"Uh, thank you?" Shishou laughed awkwardly. He unwrapped it and surprisingly it was a wonderfully decorated robe. He also wondered how did she know his size?

"My, this is beautiful, I'm sorry but I don't seem to have anything for you," Shishou apologized, he really did feel bad that he hadn't met her before hand to give her anything. He then snapped his fingers and took the necklace that he wore and handed to her.

"This is was my grandfather's, you can have it," he smiled.

"Such a precious gift, I shall cherish it always by encasing it in a protective spell so that when anyone touches it they shall suffer dearly by internal bleeding," Hana sighed while holding the gold necklace against her heart.

"How..nice?" Shishou gulped as a sweat dripped down his forehead.

"Here is your present Yuki," Tohru smiled.

"Thank you, Honda-san," Yuki nodded while giving his present to her. He unwrapped his and revealed a scarf with little mice wearing Christmas hats on it.

"Thank you Honda-san, it's wonderful," he smiled while wrapping it around his neck.

"Oh Yuki-kun, this is beautiful!" Tohru gasped at the silver bracelet. It shined brightly as she put it on.

"I hoped you would like it," Yuki blushed.

"It's wonderful," she bowed in thanks.

"Here," Kyo mumbled, holding his present out to her. He was already wearing the scarf Tohru had given him with the little kitties on it.

Tohru unwrapped it and smiled, "this is amazing Kyo-kun!" It was a hand carved orange cat made from mahogany. "Did you make this?" Tohru asked in astonishment.

"Yeah…" Kyo blushed, "if you don't like it then you can throw it away. I don't care."

"I would never! It's great! Thank you!"

"Aw, Kyo-kun, you took my idea," Shigure pouted while revealing his present to Tohru. It was the whole clay set of the Zodiac animals, including the cat.

Tohru's eyes almost popped out of her head as she tried to restrain herself from hugging Shigure," oh my! It's beautiful! Thank you so much!" After everyone had gotten their scarves from Tohru and exchanged their present they began to party once more. Tohru looked around and noticed that Akito was nowhere to be found. She the noticed a dark figure outside sitting on a bench in the snow.

-----

Music began to play from the banquet room as Akito sat crossed legged on the stone bench. He didn't mind the cold but he couldn't stand the warmth in the room. Everyone was exchanging presents and he found it repulsive. He remembered seeing Tohru so happy and filled with joy. Joy he would never be able to make her feel.

_**Open your world into everything **_

He heard the footsteps flutter upon the snow and stop beside him. He didn't bother to look up, thinking that it was probably Shigure or some other moron.

**_Subtle ripples forming closer  
_**

****"Merry Christmas, Akito-san," Tohru whispered while handing him a large rectangular box with gold wrapping. Akito stared at the box as if he had never seen such a thing before. She was giving him something? Him of all people?

_** Touching me, I can't escape**_

He turned away from it and began to stare out into the snow, "I didn't get you anything," he whispered.

**_Foolishly I think I'm stronger _**

"I know, that's ok. I don't want anything, except, for you to be happy," Tohru smiled contently.

**_Then a kiss, now it's too late _**

Akito turned around to face her quickly, his eyes wide as he took the gift from her hands and began to unwrap it. Inside was a beautiful silk white robe with lilies stitched onto it. They looked almost tangible and he swore he could smell their scent tickling his nose.

**_Fully ripened I am falling _**

"I made it myself, I hope you like it," Tohru said, her hands twitching anxiously.

**_Into your hands _**

****Akito ran a hand along the robe, it felt as if he were touching the skin of an angel. He really didn't know what to say. He was in shock at the present and what she had said. No one had ever given him anything or said something as kind besides his father. Suddenly his head began to hurt again.

_**For you to taste**_

****"Akito-san, what's wrong!" Tohru asked worriedly as she sat down next to him.

_**I'm like a child, my eyes are open **_

****Why did she have to do this? Why must she always act so kind? Did she think of him as a child? She was suffocating him with her gentleness. His eyes began to burn and his stomach tossed.

_**Ambushed by your pretty face **_

****"Akito-san…" Tohru trailed as she cocked her head to the side to look at his face.

_**Is it possible to love you **_

****He quickly turned his face away from her. He wouldn't let her see what she was doing to him. What her affections were creating in him. He wasn't supposed to feel this way and he knew it. He was God, gods weren't suppose to feel such things.

_**Or will this soon be washed away **_

****Suddenly he felt warm arms wrap around him, "it's okay if you don't like it. I don't mind. Whatever makes you feel most comfortable, Akito-san. I don't mind, really. It's alright to hate things and it's alright to love them." She whispered while resting her head on his shoulder.

_**By a single drop of water **_

****Akito trembled as he clenched his head. His head and chest felt as if they were to about to explode.

_**In the desert I will lay**_

****"Tomorrow… you can go outside. You can do whatever you want. You can even leave and never come back. I don't care if you do. As your present… you may be free," Akito whispered hoarsely. He then got up and walked away towards his room, not bothering to look back at her. His head and heart hurt so much that he was afraid if he did, he would fall in love with her.

**_Open your world into everything _**

-----

Haha! Bet you weren't expecting that! Wow this one was a pretty long one. Well hope you guys liked it. I sure did and sorry for being so late. Happy Reading!


	14. This is my love for you

Hey everybody I'm back, a little late but you ought to know me enough that I shall never get anything on time. Why? Because…….exactly. Anyways I'm glad you all liked the last chapter. Now time for some Q&A!

FmSarahWlove: Glad you liked the song. Yes M.I.A is rather good and I like the Amazon from her as well.

ChildlikeEmpress: Yeah I know it was way out of character to make her dance. I knew a lot of people were going to comment on that but it's okay, Tohru was drunk! Yay for beer! Plus, I was being rather lazy and for some reason I didn't type the part where everyone encourages her and such. Why? Well….HEY! Look over there! (runs away).

Klea-chan: yes, Telepopmusik is the shiz.

Jayd Hood: you assume to much my friend! Yes this may be based on the FB story but I have a few twists of my own! O.O OoOoOoO! I'm hyper sorry.

Kusumi: uh your thinking of Rin. Rin is the Horse, Ren isn't really anything just a Sohma and Akito's mom.

Okay, I think that is it. If I missed anyone sorry, make sure to remind me in your review if it was something important. Anyways the poem below is actually hand written by me, so expect it to be horribly bad. Have fun reading!

_**My body is sober**_

_Akito stood to fasten his robe, a glimpse of white bandages could be seen before he quickly covered them. _

_**As my mind is drunk**_

_"Do I not amuse you anymore?" chuckled a languid voice as a flame flickered in the dark room. _

_**With all the ways**_

_Akito scoffed, "You never amused me. You're just always here, that's all." _

_**All the ways I could love you**_

_"Yes, I am here for your amusement only," the voice said with an even yet livid tone._

_ **Your eyes blinded**_

_"You should feel happy," Akito growled while turning to face the oval shaped vanity mirror. He glanced at the figure through the mirror, only its scarred legs and fuming cigar visible._

_**While your hands are bound**_

_Once again the voice let out a chuckle. "Funny, you hardly care of what I should feel. Something troubling you? A possible 'flower', perhaps?"_

_**Something tells me you like this**_

_"Yes, why do you think I bother with you? Everything troubles me. SHE troubles me. I need release," Akito frowned while resting his head against the mirror. _

_**My love for you is right here**_

_The voice sighed. "It seems everything is falling apart, doesn't it? If you need release so much why not relieve yourself with her?"_

_**Written upon your skin**_

_"Are you saying that you do not enjoy my attentions?" Akito questioned while turning to walk towards the shrouded figure. _

_**Oozing down your back**_

_"How long do you plan on playing with her?" the voice asked as Akito stood in front of the figure._

_**As I stick the knife in**_

_"Until she breaks," Akito smirked while placing a hand upon the voice's face. _

_**Something tells me you like this**_

_"And how long do you intend on playing with me?" _

_**This is my love for you**_

_Akito rested his head on its shoulder. "Until you break, my lovely Shigure."_

_**Something tells me you like this**_

_"Too late," he whispered while putting out his cigar as Akito threw his robe to the ground. _

_**This is my love for you**_

_------_

The snow fell softly outside of Tohru's window. She sniffed as she gazed out into the frozen world.

_"As your present… you may be free."_

Akito's sudden generosity startled Tohru. "Perhaps I offended him in someway? But, I thought everything was going so well?" Tohru sighed dejectedly. The Christmas party was a success with the Zodiac members, except Akito. She thought he was actually having fun until everyone started to exchange presents. Now that she thought about it, Yuki was a bit low in spirits after that as well.

Tohru furrowed her eyebrows while shaking her head. " I'm sure I'm just over analyzing things. Akito-san gave me a wonderful gift and here I am questioning his motives. That's not nice, I should apologize to Akito-san for not thanking him." Tohru nodded while quickly walking down the candlelit hallway towards Akito's bedroom.

"My, my, where is Tohru-chan going in such a hurry?" Shigure smiled as he walked opposite from Tohru down the hall.

"Good Morning, Shigure-san! Are you feeling well?" Tohru inquired.

Shigure rubbed his head and chuckled." A bit of a hangover but I'll manage. By the way, thank you for dressing me when I passed out bare bottomed in the snow," Shigure winked.

Tohru blushed furiously at the memory. "It was nothing. It was the least I could do and besides, Hatori was a bit…preoccupied."

"Oh yeah! He wouldn't stop singing the Barbie Girl song," Shigure laughed. "I must see how our Barbie girl is doing."

He began to walk away but suddenly turned to face Tohru again, "Tohru-kun, I almost forgot. Would you like to be part of this New Year's festival? It's going to be the year of the dog but sadly I cannot dance. I have this back problem and Hatori says I can't do anything wild for awhile. So, since I know you're also the year of the dog it would be wonderful for you to take my place!"

"M-me!" Tohru stammered while falling to the floor in astonishment.

Shigure grinned widely, "so, I take it that's a yes?"

"I would love to, really! But, what about Akito-san and I don't know how to dance! Oh I can't possibly and I'm not even a Sohma and… and…!" Tohru's eyes swirled as she placed her hands on her flushed cheeks.

"Don't worry about it. I've talked it over with Akito-san, besides, I know you love to dance so that should be no trouble at all!" Shigure clapped happily.

"D-dance! Well, last night I was a bit eccentric and had a little too much eggnog but dance? In front of everyone? I would most likely miss a step and knock something over! I'd set the Main House on fire!" Tohru exclaimed.

Sweat dripped down Shigure's forehead. " Aren't you overreacting a bit? Well then, do it for me Tohru-chan or I will die!" Shigure cried as he held her hands in his own.

"O-okay!" Tohru yelled nervously.

"Wonderful! I'll see you around later, Tohru-chan! Oh and don't mention any of this to Akito-san, okay? Bye, bye!" Shigure smiled as he briskly walked down the hall.

"Wait! I thought Akito knew about this?" Tohru called after him.

----------

Rin tapped her boot impatiently and sighed. "He's taking too long. Bastard, he is purposely doing this, he knows how much I hate to wait."

"Now, now Rin be patient. Also, please take off your boots, you know you'rr not allowed to wear them inside," Ren scolded but Rin only ignored her and began to pace around the room. The sound of a door opening was heard causing Rin to turn around quickly.

"Where have you been, Gure-ni?" Rin frowned while crossing her arms.

Shigure smirked. "No hug for your big brother, Rin?"

"She's right to be angry Shigure-san. You did take your time coming here," Ren stated calmly while pouring some tea for herself.

"Akito kept me longer than I expected and I came across Tohru-kun along the way," Shigure said as he lit a cigarette. Rin wrinkled her nose at the mention of Tohru's name and only sat back down in a huff.

"And? What did she say?" Ren raised her eyebrow in anticipation as she sipped her tea.

"She said yes," Shigure frowned.

"Wait, what? What do you mean she said yes? What are you both talking about?" Rin sat up curiously.

"Oh, I'm sorry Rin, I forgot to tell you, Tohru will be dancing for us in this years Banquet," Ren sighed nonchalantly.

"What!" Rin stood up in rage. "She's an outsider! Hell! She's not even related to us! Why is she dancing?"

"You wanted to break the curse didn't you? Well, she's our ticket," Shigure stroked his chin smugly.

"But, I thought I was-," Rin began.

"Stop being so selfish Rin, besides, what could you possibly do? Your bond with Haru is breaking and you are the Horse, not a very loyal animal to say the least. Unlike the dog that would die for its master, right Shigure?" Rin smirked at Shigure who turned to stare at Rin.

"Don't listen to her Rin," Shigure stood to pet her gently, "you know very well that the Dog is the most trusted and beloved animal to God. It's always been that way and will continue to be that way unless Tohru dances at the Banquet."

Rin pushed him away and crossed her arms. "She doesn't even love him. How can she be the one? She hardly knows what he is, so how can she be the one to break the curse?"

"Yes, well-"

Rin clenched her knuckles as her eyes widened in furry. "Shut up! Your supposed to be the one and you know it! You coward! You're no loyal servant! If what you say is true then you should be the one to dance in front of God and-"

"Rin! Don't you dare say another word or you'll regret it! Now get out," Ren pointed towards the door, the teapot shattered upon the floor. Rin bit her lip as she stomped out of the room.

Shigure gazed at her retreating form. "You know what she says is true, right?"

"Yes, but the way she put it was disrespectful and I shall not tolerate disrespectfulness in my home," Ren stated stoically while picking up the teapot pieces.

"It's strange of you to defend me," Shigure whispered.

Ren paused, her fingertips brushing against the porcelain glass, "Only out of pity do I care to. I hate to admit it but ,it pains me to see you sink further into your ditch."

Shigure chuckled while turning to face her, "You're too kind, it's rather nauseating. So, what happens when I manage to reach the bottom?"

Ren grinned while walking towards Shigure, tracing a slender finger down his cheek." Well, at least I know I won't be alone."

-------

A tedious sigh could be heard in the large room. Akito placed a hand on his forehead as he squinted at the rays of sunlight creeping out from the window panes. He wondered if Tohru had left yet as he tossed in his grand bed. His headache had turned into a migraine overnight and he groaned in pain.

"God dammit, where is Hatori?" Akito growled as he began to search for some pills on his nightstand. He popped in four hungrily, not bothering to drink any water as he flopped back down on his pillow. Last night was a disaster and he felt absolutely sick. The feelings that were festering within him had settled slightly and he brushed them off as a corruption caused from intoxication. What a fool he was to think he actually had feelings for he;. especially as one as ugly as she was. He began to laugh hysterically at the thought but stopped as something began to tug at him.

"_I don't want anything, except, for you to be happy…. It's alright to hate things and it's alright to love them."_

Akito's nails dug in his skull as his stomach twisted. All the pills in the world wouldn't satisfy this new hunger, it was going to swallow him whole. Suddenly a soft knock was heard which caused Akito to jump in surprise.

"Come in!" Akito barked.

"I heard you laughing; you must be in a good mood today. Good morning Akito-san!" Tohru chimed merrily. Akito was in disbelief that Tohru hadn't taken his proposal to leave. Was she that dense?

"What are you doing here?" Akito frowned as he watched her cautiously. His eyes trailed over the white Sunday dress she wore that hugged her curves. He felt himself slipping away as he became lost in the low curve that dipped delicately into her chest.

Tohru looked a bit hurt but smiled, "I came to thank you for the wonderful present you gave to me yesterday. It was really generous of you."

Akito blinked, broken out of his revere. "That still doesn't answer my question. Why are you still here?"

"Well, I noticed that you seemed a bit upset after the party and I guess you didn't like the robe I had sewn for you too much," Tohru sighed. Akito would never admit that he really did like the robe. Truth be told he had worn it all last night and today, but he would never be caught dead wearing it in front of her.

"Just spit it out!" Akito yelled impatiently causing Tohru to squeak.

"I would like you to come with me on my day out today," Tohru whispered.

"What?" Akito raised his eyebrow. "Come with you? Are you insane? Shouldn't you be running to the hills by now?"

"Hills? Sure! We could visit some hills!" Tohru smiled idiotically.

Akito placed a hand on his forehead and shook his head disapprovingly. "You really are an idiot." He then smirked, her dullness amused him to no end.

"Huh?" Tohru blink in confusion.

"Fine! Fine! I'll go with you if it gets you out of my room. Now get out so I can change!" Akito ordered while sliding out of bed.

"Oh, yes, of course! I'll be outside," Tohru said quickly as she shut the door behind her. Unfortunately, Tohru had shut the door on her dress and there was a lout ripping noise.

"Oh, no! Not my good Sunday dress!" Tohru whined.

Akito only laughed, not bothering to help her and shook his head again, "Idiot."

-------

A bit short I know but oooo Akito and Tohru going on a date? How interesting? And what happens when Tohru catches a few guy's eyes along the way? What will Akito do? Also, what happens when Akito plays Dance Dance Revolution and finally meets the infamous Prince Yuki Club? All mayhem! Can't wait! Happy reading!


	15. Make me hip like Badass

Well here I am, late once again. Anyways, sorry that last chapter was so short but this one is pretty long. Q&A time:

Shadow Thorn:….o.o..you scare me. I just soiled myself. Oh well, thanks for the push to update, appreciate it.

Marauding Storyteller: Yes and no. You'll have to find out by enduring my horrible tardiness! MUHAHAHAHAHA!

SunMoonandSpoon: well, I might as well tell you. All those reviews are mostly from me. YES! IT'S TRUE! I wrote all 300 of those reviews! Oh the shame!

Well, I'm a little short on time but that's all for the Q&A. I recommend downloading the song by the band M.S.I called Shut Me Up. It's really funny when your imagining the scene of the DDR. Oh by the way, the DDR thing, is actually based on an experience I had. Minus the Akito and pain part. Anyways enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Furuba or the song Shut Me Up.

Tohru rocked back and forth on her heels as she waited for Akito outside the gates of the Main House. She wore a light beige sweater adorned with tiny pink flowers on the sleeves as her purple dress blew in the breeze gently.

Tohru shaded her chocolate eyes from the glaring sun, "how lucky! What a wonderful day it is!"

"Ugh, I feel sick already," a dark voice groaned.

Tohru jumped slightly and turned to find a frowning Akito walking towards her. "Akito-san! Do you feel ill? Do you want to go back inside?" Tohru asked worriedly.

"No, no, I'm already dressed," Akito sighed, already irritated by Tohru's nagging voice. He wore a skin tight black shirt and matching pants, looking as if he was ready to go to a funeral.

"What?" Akito snapped as he caught Tohru staring at him strangely.

"Oh, well, I was just wondering if you were cold. You didn't bring a sweater with you?" Tohru frowned.

"No, I hate sweaters and why do you care?" Akito retorted harshly. Tohru stared at him some more, obviously ignoring his bitter attitude.

"Oh! I got it!" Tohru snapped her fingers as she began to dig in her brown Chocokat bag. After a few seconds of rummaging Tohru pulled out a white cotton scarf.

"There you go! I wouldn't want you to get a sore throat, it's still pretty windy," Tohru smiled as she began to tie the scarf around Akito's neck.

"Wha? Get off me! Stop it!" Akito whined as he tried to push away her fussing hands. He crossed his arms hotly as his cheeks began to turn a light shade of red. The scarf did help as he felt warm and fuzzy sensation around his neck but he would never admit to liking it.

"Come on! I packed a picnic for later so we could eat at the park or perhaps a hill if you want. We should get going before it gets late," Tohru chimed merrily as she began to walk down the street. Akito stared at her questionably as he stood his ground.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

Tohru turned around and smiled, "it's a surprise!"

"Walking?" Akito sneered in disgust. He hated any type of physical movement that took up energy.

Tohru laughed, "yes, aren't you tired of being in a stuffy car all the time?" Akito sighed reluctantly as he began to walk, the scarf still wrapped around his neck cozily. He found that it didn't look prissy or flamboyant so he left it alone. They walked together in silence as Tohru carried her rather heavy bag, Akito not bothering to offer his help in carrying it.

They had only walked a few blocks before Akito groaned tediously, "are we there yet? I think my feet are about to fall off."

"A little further, don't worry we're almost there," Tohru nodded reassuringly. Again silence settled upon them until a few minutes later there was another groan.

"Are we there now?" Akito pestered. "I think I'm going to die. I can't survive in such harsh conditions. If I die, you stay away from my funeral, you got that?" Akito threatened.

"We're here," Tohru piped cheerfully.

"Oh," Akito said as he found that they were in some sort of large town festering with people, mostly young annoying teenagers.

"This is Shizuki Plaza! There are all sorts of shops, restaurants, and fun games to play here. Also, the Christmas Day Festival is today!" Tohru smiled widely.

Akito surveyed the area for sometime before frowning, "I don't like it."

"You don't?" Tohru exclaimed fearfully. "Oh dear, but I had already planned out what we were going to do and I really thought you would like it and-" Tohru rambled before being interrupted by a sudden fit of giggles. Both Akito and Tohru turned to find a group of young girls giggling their heads off as they stared star struck at Akito.

"Oh my god, he's so handsome. I wonder if he's one of those super models," a few girls whispered.

Akito growled, finding their staring uncomfortable, "what are you staring at? You got something to say! Then say it!" They all blushed and backed away slightly, their giggle fit finally stopped.

"AHHHH! OH MY GOD! HE'S SO FORECFUL!" A blonde haired girl screamed.

"THAT'S SO HOT!" Another blushed as she gazed at Akito lovingly. Akito took a step back as his eyes widened in terror.

"Hey! I'm a Libra and single! My blood type is A positive and I totally dig the Goth thing!" The brunette squealed.

"You're such a lair! You have a boyfriend!" the blonde huffed as she pushed the girl out of the way. "I'm single though!" Akito clenched his fists tightly as a vein could be seen pulsing through his forehead. Tohru noticed this and quickly jumped in front of the girls.

"Um, nice to meet you but we really have to be going! Have fun at the festival and Merry Christmas!" Tohru waved nervously as she pushed Akito away.

"What are you? His girlfriend?" They asked while crossing their arms angrily.

Tohru froze as a huge blush flowed down her cheeks all the way down to her neck. "G-g-girlfriend! Oh my I couldn't possibly! I mean, oh my, his girlfriend! I'm sorry we have to go!" Tohru yelled franticly while grabbing Akito and almost sprinting away.

"What's her problem? All I asked if she was his girlfriend, jeez" the blonde snorted.

Tohru leaned against a lamp post as she panted, "girlfriend, oh my, heavens no. I couldn't." Tohru still had the blush on her cheeks as she continued to talk as if the girls were still there. She stopped abruptly as a shadow loomed over her. She turned to find a most annoyed Akito staring down at her.

"What the hell is wrong with you! You almost killed me with that hundred meter dash you just did!" Akito shouted.

"Oh, no, I'm not his girlfriend," Tohru panted.

"Huh, girlfriend? What are you talking about?" Akito raised his eyebrow in confusion. Tohru then shook her head and turned to Akito suddenly.

"Murasame!" She exclaimed while grabbing her purse.

"What?" He snapped, irritated by her spontaneous demeanor.

"Let's have some Murasame! I know a cute little shop where they make some," Tohru smiled.

"I hate sweets," Akito stated bitterly while crossing his arms in defiance.

"Oh…" Tohru's face drooped as she bit her bottom lip in thought. She never realized that spending a day with Akito would take so much effort. Tohru looked up to gaze at Akito who sneered at the gawking women and seldom men. He leaned against the streetlamp as he tapped his fingers impatiently on his arm. His raven hair shaded his left eye as his quick breathes blew stray strings of ebony from his face. She had forgotten how attractive Akito was and now understood why it might have been a bad idea to bring him. Akito, being a Sohma, would inevitably have to suffer the other curse that all male Sohmas had to endure: teenagers. Hormonal, pmsing, insane, female teenagers.

"_Poor things, I really do feel sorry for them. I wonder if I'm like those girls, oh I hope not. I mustn't let myself get carried away, or else I might cause discomfort to Akito-san," _Tohru nodded to herself as she continued to stare at Akito. "_But…I can't help find Akito-san handsome, just like Yuki-kun and the rest of the Sohmas. Does that make me a bad person?"_

Akito's piercing eyes bore into her own as his lips grew tight, "what? What are you staring at?"

Tohru squeaked as she held her purse close to her beating heart, "oh, I was just thinking, I'm sorry." He merely grunted and looked around for a bit, finding that the perpetual stares from girls made his skin crawl.

"Come on, I'm sure you'll like something," Tohru thought out loud as she grabbed his hand and began to wander around the plaza. Akito felt something in the pit of stomach flutter while the heat from Tohru's hands thawed his frozen ones. His midnight eyes traveled over her form before resting on the torn hem of her dress. Subconsciously, he wondered why she didn't have the decency to change. Didn't she have any other clothes besides the ones he gave her? Akito frowned as he felt Tohru let go of his hand, the wind whipping against his now damp palm. He turned to find Tohru staring in awe at a dress that hung in the window of a shop.

"What a pretty dress," Tohru sighed longingly. The dress flowed gracefully just above the knees. It was a creamy white underneath with a second transparent clothe with flower prints covering it.

She then looked to the side at the price tag and her heart fell to her knees. "Oh it's so expensive. Oh well, one day I suppose," Tohru smiled before continuing to walk around. Akito glanced at the dress and then to Tohru and back again. Akito, who was used to getting whatever he desired found Tohru's longing gazes unusual. Instead of throwing a fit she timidly accepted the fact that she couldn't have the dress. Akito took one more glance at the dress before grunting and following Tohru.

-------

Yuki sighed as he gazed out the window, wondering about the welfare if his Secret Base.

"Why the long face?" Haru asked without turning away from his magazine that he was reading. Yuki reclined on the leather chair, pushing some of Haru's junk out of the way. His room was like a sea of trash and one had to be careful of where one sat. Once, Yuki had the unfortunate pleasure of sitting on one of Haru's spiked collars.

"I was just wondering where the stupid neko went to. After the party he seemed to have strolled off." This made Haru fold the magazine in order to look at Yuki.

"Well, that's strange. Are you fretting over Kyo-kun?"

Yuki made a gagging motion, "please, I'm worried for the sake of the person that manages to come across the drunken idiot."

"I see…well our little kitty cat had a bit too much he could handle so I let him sleep in my room. Sadly, Kyo came across my stash and now I have no idea where he could have wandered to." Haru yawned callously. "Although, I'm still pretty pissed that all my stash is gone."

Yuki held his head in despair, "one of these days Haru, one of these days."

"Aw, don't be mad. I'm sure he's fine. Being stoned and drunk, he couldn't have gone far. He's probably lost in the Main House somewhere." Haru nodded reassuringly before returning to his magazine.

"That's even worse. Idiot will probably be found by Akito-san and then all hell will break loose," Yuki groaned.

"You worry too much, besides, Akito isn't even here." Haru bit his lip and inwardly cursed himself.

Yuki's head jerked up, "what? What do you mean he's not here?"

"He went out, that's all I know," Haru lied, he didn't want to say Tohru was with him and give Yuki a heart attack.

Yuki began to pace about the room. "Well, at least Honda-san isn't with him." Haru then threw his magazine to the side and folded his arms behind his head.

"So, your still upset about last night?" Yuki froze as the image of Akito kissing Tohru crept into his mind. How he had tried to act as if nothing was wrong. He didn't want to trouble Tohru but, he was about ready to rip Akito's throat out.

"No," he stated stoically.

"You're a terrible liar," Haru frowned. Yuki said nothing as he continued to pace.

Yuki then turned to Haru, "what about Rin? You don't seem too happy about the incident with her either." He said, cowardly trying to change the subject. Haru sighed while letting his head fall back to rest on a pillow.

"She's…well, different. Not the Rin I remember once loving. Well, I suppose love isn't the best word."

Yuki chuckled, "love doesn't exist amongst the life of teenagers. It's all hormonal attraction."

"True, true. Maybe that's why I thought I loved her. She is really hot," Haru thought to himself.

"Um, yeah…," Yuki trailed, feeling uncomfortable talking of Rin in such a way.

"So, is it the same with Hana-chan?" Haru speculated.

"Perhaps, but Hanajima-san is much more to the mind's eye. She is a very interesting girl." Yuki coughed, thinking about Hana's poison waves.

Haru grinned, "yeah, I love a girl who can kick my ass." Yuki sighed, he would never understand the crazy teen.

"Just try not to die, Haru-san."

-----

Tohru swung her purse to and fro as she gazed at the window displays. Akito had excused himself to use the restroom and Tohru agreed to stay and wait for him. Although, she couldn't help but feel troubled over the fact of Akito going off by his lonesome.

"Dude, check it out. She's cute, no?" An attractive boy with hazel eyes nudged the equally handsome midnight haired boy next to him.

The boy looked towards where his friend pointed to and grinned, "wow, she's adorable. Although, she looks a bit dim." He frowned in displeasure.

"That's perfect! Girls like her don't put up a fight, ya know?" The other boy snickered.

"Well, what do you say Sanji? Shall we accompany this lonely damsel in distress?" The raven haired lad smiled.

"Of course Riku, that would be the most gentlemanly thing to do," Sanji nodded in agreement.

"Hm, I hope Akito-san didn't get lost," Tohru mumbled to herself as she glanced at her watch.

"Are you lost, madam?" The boy named Riku asked suavely.

"Oh, um, no, no thank you. I'm fine," Tohru smiled while holding her purse close to her.

"You know it's dangerous for such a lovely girl to be out all alone, you know, with all those perverts about," Sanji smiled innocently while coming up from behind Tohru. Tohru jumped a bit as she felt something brush against her thigh.

"Oh! Look at the time, I really should be going, lest my boyfriend should worry," Tohru giggled nervously.

"I'm sure he won't mind if we escort you to have a drink with us, would he?" Riku purred while grabbing Tohru's arm.

"Of course not, filth such as you would be a waste of time disposing of. But, I suppose it's better to get rid of shit such as yourselves then let it rot and fill the world with your stench." An ominous voice growled from behind the three.

"Akito-san! Thank goodness, I thought you had gotten lost," Tohru smiled, forgetting the fact that two boys were trying to take advantage of her.

"My god your stupid," Akito rolled his eyes before ripping Riku's hand away from Tohru and twisting it behind his back, causing the boy to yelp in pain.

"Hey, what's the big idea?" Sanji snorted while trying to land a punch on Akito's jaw. Akito dodged it easily and kicked Sanji's feet from under him, making him fall face first onto the floor.

Akito grinned maliciously, finding punishing these boys quite enjoable. "This is fun, don't you think? I think this is fun. So, let's play a game shall we? Let's see which of your fingers will break when I do this," Akito pulled Riku's index finger back. Riku screamed as he felt his bone crack.

"This little piggy went to the market," Akito licked his lips as he moved towards Riku's ring finger, "and this little piggy was chopped into bacon."

"Akito-san! Stop! Your hurting him!" Tohru cried as she wrapped her arms around Akito.

"No shit Sherlock," Riku growled.

"Quiet filth!" Akito barked as he began to twist Riku's finger, a whimper escaping the boy's lips.

"Please, stop Akito-san! They've learned their lesson! I'm sure they didn't mean any harm." Tohru pleaded.

Akito scowled but let go of Riku, reluctantly, "your such an idiot."

"Thank you," Tohru sighed in relief before turning to the boys. "I'm sorry, would you like me to take you to a hospital?"

"You get away from them, they don't deserve your pity. Now let's go, let them burn in hell," Akito said harshly while grabbing Tohru by the hand and dragging her away.

After a few minutes of walking Tohru cleared her throat as a blush spread across her cheeks. "Thank you for saving me. That was very kind of you. I mean, pretending to be my boyfriend and all."

Akito frowned, "I didn't do it for you. I was just bored. They looked fun to toy with, that's all."

Tohru only smiled as she swung their entangled hands back and forth , "okay!"

"Stop that!" He snapped as he tore his hand away from hers, his cheeks a tinge of red.

"I'm sorry," Tohru giggled at his embarrassment. "Hey! Let's go in there!" Tohru exclaimed while pointing to an arcade that was filled with neon games and such.

"Is it pointless?" Akito glowered.

"No, it's fun!" Tohru chimed.

"Then I'm not going," Akito crossed his arms errantly, causing Tohru's face to drop.

"You haven't even step foot in the place, how do you know it's not fun?"

Akito merely grimaced, "because I know. Do not question me."

"Oh come on, at least try!" Tohru laughed while pulling him into the arcade, ignoring Akito's curses. Akito shielded his eyes from the annoying flashing lights from the machines as Tohru continued to lug him around the huge arcade.

"Ah! I love this game!" Tohru squealed as she watched two people playing Dance Dance Revolution.

Akito raised his eyebrow cynically, "you can't be serious?"

"Wow, they're good!" Tohru gasped as she watched the players synchronized their steps with the arrows on the screen.

"Please, that's not even dancing. That's just making yourself look like an imbecile but with style," Akito said sarcastically.

"No it's not, it's really hard Akito-san," Tohru stated firmly.

Akito scoffed, "please, I've seen monkey's dance better, literally. Even I could master this worthless game."

"I accept your challenge!" a voice exclaimed from behind the two. Akito turned to find a big white bandaged finger pointing at him.

"Why are you still living?" Akito sighed nonchalantly as Tohru's eyes widened.

"That's not very nice Akito-san," she reprimanded.

Riku smirked smugly, " I happen to be the king at this game and when I beat you, I will take your "girlfriend" on a date."

"Yeah, Riku rocks at this game!" Riku's lackey, Sanji, bolstered from behind Riku.

"A d-date!" Tohru stammered as her eyes bulged from their sockets. Akito just crossed his arms, looking rather bored by everyone's babble.

"I will not bring myself to your stature, nor do I care what happens to this siren next to me," Akito yawned.

"Siren?" Tohru echoed in confusion but was interrupted by Riku who pulled her into an embrace, making Tohru turn a bright red.

"Then I win by default, haha! I knew you would be too scared!" Riku taunted Akito who glared at Riku's hand that tried to sneak a grab at Tohru's behind.

"Fine! Get the fuck on the pad thingy!" Akito roared while throwing Riku onto the brightly lit dance pad.

"Oh dear," Tohru whispered, "don't hurt yourself Akito-san."

"Just stay there," Akito huffed as he stepped onto the pad.

"I pick the tune," Riku stuck his tongue out at Akito as he stopped at a loud poppy sounding tune.

Akito smacked away his hand and searched through the choices, "no, I'm the superior one, I pick." He finally settled on a song by M.S.I called Shut Me Up that had a dance yet hard rock sound to it. They both waited until the machine flashed the large letters DANCE on the screen. The music started playing as Riku followed the arrows, plus adding his own little snide comments.

"Yeah! Can't touch this biznatch!" He mocked while placing his face right in front of Akito's who only rolled his eyes.

"Why isn't he dancing?" Sanji asked, confused.

Tohru bit her nails anxiously, "I don't know. Oh no, Riku's winning. I don't want to go on a date though!" Tohru droned. The song was almost over and Akito hadn't moved an inch. He just stood there, arms folded, his trade mark frown gracing his lips.

"Ha! I'm about to win that date with your girl. So, go home and cry because I just totally whipped your ass," Riku boasted.

Akito merely rolled his eyes one last time before sticking his foot out, causing Riku to trip and fall face first onto the large screen. Akito quickly stepped off the pad as the machine began to tilt until it finally overturned, practically falling on top of the poor Riku. The echo's of "you lose" could still be heard as Riku groaned in pain.

"What now, biznatch?" Akito laughed cruelly. Tohru's eyes had just about dropped to the ground while her hair frizzed comically.

"Oh my god! Dude! Dude! Dude! Du-" Sanji panicked but was interrupted by Riku who roared, "Shut up and get this thing the hell off me!"

"Oh, I'm too young to go to jail!" Tohru screeched while pushing Akito out of the arcade which by now was filled with a throng of onlookers.

"Why are we leaving? Your right, this place is fun," Akito grinned wickedly before breaking into a fit of hysterical laughter.

------

The scent of plumes wafted through the air and wrapped itself around Kyo's frozen legs. He cringed while trying to open his sleep crusted eyes. His throat was dry as he swallowed the mucus that was lodged in the back of his throat. He sat up and instantly a large wave of nausea hit him as he turned to vomit into a nearby bush. He stomach lurched as last night's noodles slide out of his mouth. The stench caused him to gag as he threw up the rest of his dinner.

"Poor thing, ill from the world's cruelties," a soft voice cooed. Kyo wiped away the vomit from his chin as he stood to find a beautiful woman watching him. He had never seen her before but felt as if he had known her all his life.

"Who are you?" He slurred as he tried to keep his balance. His head pounded until he was sure that his brain would drip right out of his ears. The woman walked towards him, her charcoal hair sprawled along the ground.

"Poor child, I've known you since you were very small. Don't you remember me? It's me Ren. It pains me that you have forgotten me," Ren pouted. Kyo coughed as he tried to recall who this strange woman was.

"Lonely child, what have you endured, I wonder?" Ren whispered while placing a hand atop Kyo's head.

"I don't know who you are," Kyo replied gruffly.

"I remember a little orange headed boy who cried in my garden. That boy cried and cried until his tears had watered all the flowers in my garden," Ren smiled as she began to stroke Kyo's head.

"Then he apologized to me saying 'my monster tears will make them ugly' and, do you know what I told him?" Ren cocked her head to the side while brushing a strand away from Kyo's forehead. Kyo's eyes widened as she pulled him into a hug and he flinched, thinking for sure he would transform. But, he didn't, to his astonishment.

"I told him that 'these are the most beautiful flowers I had ever seen'," Ren whispered. Kyo inhaled sharply as his eyes widened in realization.

"You're…you're that lady. The women who would always play with me, even after you had seen my true form," Kyo croaked.

Ren smiled gently, "yes, because I have already seen what a true monster is." Kyo fell to his knees as he legs buckled. He hugged her legs as he began to cry.

"Where did you go? Why did you leave?" He wailed, his head thundering with a sharp pain.

Ren frowned, "now, now, hush child. I never left, you did. After that incident with your mother and all."

"Why didn't you say anything? You knew that it wasn't my fault! You knew I didn't kill her!" Kyo stifled a sob as he held her tighter.

Ren kneeled and held his head close to her chest, letting him soak his tears in her robe. "Shh, darling. Mommy is here now, you don't have to worry. You know I always loved you. You're not a monster, you're my baby, not hers." Kyo gasped as he pushed Ren away.

Ren frowned sadly, "darling, what's wrong?" Kyo took a staggering step back as he held his head.

"Y-you did it… you killed her. You killed my mother! You did, didn't you? Why? Why!" Kyo screamed, he could feel himself slipping away as his hand itched to remove the bracelet on his arm.

"Hush now, darling. I'm right here," Ren reached towards Kyo who only took another step back.

"WHY? WHY DID YOU KILL HER? YOU KILLED HER AND EVERYONE BLAMED ME! WHY?" Kyo roared, his anger pulsating through his veins.

"Because, I would rather have the unwanted cat for a son than a mutant child like Akito. You pale in his monstrosity. I wanted you to be my baby, my son. Your mother didn't deserve you. Like I didn't deserve Akito," Ren said gravely. Kyo shook his head as he fell backwards onto the ground.

Ren stretched her hand out towards Kyo and smiled softly, "I'm here, darling. Don't worry, mommy is here now." Kyo glared at her and stood insolently, fists clenched tightly until they turned a pale white.

"You're not my mother," he whispered angrily before turning his back on her, not bothering to look back as he walked away.

------

To Be Continued.


	16. Those Bright Lights In Your Eyes

I'm late, no? Technical difficulties and whatnot. Enjoy the chapter, tis a long one.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruit Baskets.

--------

_"Mommy, why can't I go outside and play?"_

_"Because, you're so precious that the world doesn't deserve to see you."_

_**Lies**_

_"Mommy, why won't the other kids play with me?"_

_"Because, you're so precious that they don't deserve to play with you."_

_**More lies**_

_"Mommy, why won't you look at me?"_

_"Because, you're so precious that I don't deserve to look at you."_

_**Why couldn't you just admit you were afraid?**_

_"Mommy, why won't you wake up?"_

_"Because you killed me."_

_**Even your death was a lie**_

_"Mommy, why?"_

_"Because, you're a monster."_

_**Only this is true**_

_**-----**_

****Hatori sat up quickly in a sweat as his sore eyes tried to adjust to the dimness of the room. His usual neatly combed hair clung to his smooth cheeks in a nappy mop. He wiped the perspiration from his brow while a chuckle emanated from the side of his bed.

"Ah! She wakes from her eternal slumber!" Shigure smirked while puffing on a cigarette. Its sizzling center the only light in the dark room. Hatori didn't answer as his head began to throb. He shifted slightly, feeling the silk sheet caress his nude flesh. He peered under the sheet and raised his eyebrow curiously.

"Oh god, I didn't sleep with you did I?" Hatori turned to Shigure, his demeanor all but pleasant.

Shigure grinned mischievously, " I'll just say that Ha-kun, you made me feel like a real woman." Hatori only frowned at Shigure's crudeness while looking for any spare clothes that happened to be laying around.

"Oh, some fun you are. Tohru-kun is the one who undressed you. Your clothes were covered in last night's cake and some sushi that you had for lunch." Shigure laughed as he finished his cigarette. Hatori couldn't help but blush at the fact that he had acted so improper at the party and Tohru taking the liberty to undress him.

"Don't worry, nothing to be ashamed about. We're all adults here, although, I do envy you Ha-kun," Shigure nudged Hatori with a sly grin.

"Tohru-san is not an adult. What horrible guardians we are. Under aged drinking and exposure to you and Ayame's idiocy." Hatori reprimanded bitterly as Shigure handed him some pants.

"She's eighteen, she's legal," Shigure said passively.

"Eighteen is not legal, Shigure." Hatori's frowned creased as he stood up to put on his pants while maneuvering so as to keep prying eyes away. Even if they were best friends, Hatori wasn't quite into the whole thing Ayame and Shigure played. Truly, Hatori did have doubts about Shigure and if it was a good idea to be dressing in front of him. Hatori stopped midway of zipping as he felt Shigure grab his zipper.

"_Yup, bad idea,"_ Hatori sighed inwardly.

"Well, we drank at that age, among other things," Shigure smirked devilishly while bringing his face closer to Hatori.

Hatori merely closed his eyes and sighed deeply," yes, well, I suppose we did, but don't make me a part of your experimenting. I will have no part of it because I, personally, am comfortable with my sexuality and all its attributes." Shigure's jaw dropped as Hatori slapped his hand away and finished zipping up his pants.

"Ha-kun! How could ever doubt my sexuality? I am all man, which I can prove to you, I assure."

"Funny, I find it rather hard to believe that Shigure." Hatori said jadedly as he popped for aspirins in his mouth,

"You are my doctor, I'm surprised by your suspicion of me," Shigure huffed.

"Never know, you could have had an unexpected change down in Mexico. I heard it's much cheaper down there," Hatori couldn't help but crack a grin.

"Har, har, no one likes a tease, Ha-kun." Shigure snorted.

"My apologies then for thwarting your attempts to deflower me," Hatori grinned while lighting a cigar.

"No apology needed. Personally, I hate to be the underdog and I imagine that I would be on the receiving end if I were to spend a night with you, Ha-kun."

Hatori shook his head while putting out his unfinished cigar, "I don't think I'll ever have an erection again." Suddenly loud laughter busted amongst the room as Shigure fell to the floor in tears.

He then sat up with an eager look in his eyes, "then can I have your Nurse Nancy tape?" Hatori rolled his eyes while grabbing a pillow and chucking it at Shigure's face, sending him flying back to the floor.

"Please forgive me for ever doubting you, Shigure," Hatori sighed with a smile.

_**------**_

****The sun had nestled its head atop the clouds, shining down brightly at the happy shoppers of the Shizuki Plaza. Akito shielded his eyes from the annoying glare of the sun as Tohru offered him some ice cream.

"It's getting rather warm now, I thought perhaps we should take a break and have a snack!" Tohru smiled as she sat down on an old wooden bench. Akito looked at the cold treat, finding it strange and it's persisting dripping irritated him. He hated sticky food, it made him feel dirty.

"Here's a napkin," Tohru offered.

Akito stared at the ice cream for a few more seconds before turning to Tohru, "I need chopsticks."

Tohru raised her eyebrow in confusion, "what? No, no, silly! You just bit it, like this," with that Tohru took a small bite into her pink colored ice cream.

"That's utterly disgusting and barbaric," Akito sneered.

Tohru's eyes widened as she swallowed her snack, "really? But, that's how you're suppose to eat them."

"Ugh! Just proves my theory on how people are truly filthy animals," Akito stated arrogantly.

"Oh, just try it, you'll like it. It's fun to get a little dirt on you sometimes!" Tohru smiled reassuringly.

Akito frowned before glancing at Tohru, "this is stupid. I will not eat like a pig."

Tohru shrugged her shoulders while licking her ice cream, "ok then. But, since you're not going to finish it, I'll give it to that little boy over there." Tohru then quickly snatched Akito's treat and began to make her way towards the little boy playing in the plaza. Akito growled angrily as he watched Tohru walk away with his ice cream. Even if he didn't want it, he'd be damned to have some bratty little kid take it!

"Give me that! Who said I wasn't going to eat it?" Akito snapped at Tohru while swiping his ice cream back and taking a big chomp out of it.

"Oh, no! Don't eat it like that you'll get a-"

"Arg! Shit!" Akito yelled as he held his throbbing head.

"-brain freeze," Tohru sighed.

"Foul sweet of the devil! That's what this is! Ah! My head, shit!" Akito cursed, causing a few people to stop and stare at him while others covered their children's ears.

"Calm down, just take a smaller bite and it will go away, "Tohru said anxiously.

"What? How will it go away if I eat more?"

"Just try it," Tohru pleaded. Akito growled but obliged as he took a small bite. He blink as the throbbing pain slowly drifted away.

"See, all better," Tohru giggled.

"Whatever," Akito mumbled as he nibbled on the rest of his frozen treat.

After finishing their snacks and Akito forcing Tohru to buy him seconds, they walked towards a more quiet area of the plaza. There were smaller shops here, most only selling traditional items rather than the shops located in the central plaza. They stopped at a candy shop that seemed to be having a sale.

Tohru turned to Akito and bowed, "I'll only be a moment." She then scurried into the shop. Akito merely grunted as he followed her into the store. He absolutely loathed sweets but was curious as to why candy was so important than dragging him around the retched rat hole. Unfortunately, Tohru already had whatever she bought wrapped up.

"I just made those today so they're extra sweet. I'm sure she'll like them, Tohru-san." The fat shop keeper grinned.

"Thank you very much, Lin-san. She will be very grateful!" Tohru smiled while handing the large woman her money.

"Oh and who is this handsome young man with you?" Lin asked as she opened the cash register.

"Wha-oh! Oh my, Akito-san I didn't see you there," Tohru jumped.

Akito snorted while crossing his arms in displeasure, "can we go? This place gives me a headache?"

"Well, aren't you Mr. Grouchy? Having one of those bad Mondays, hmm? I bet some free samples would cheer you up!" Lin laughed, causing her stomach to jiggle.

"Excuse me? What the hell did you just call me you old fat walrus? Bad Mondays? It's fucking Saturday! You flabby tub of-"

"Ah! We really have to be going Lin-san! Thank you very much, keep the change!" Tohru bowed quickly while Akito squirmed under her clamped hand over his mouth.

"Anytime dear, and you be sure to bring your hot headed friend with you next time you visit. I have some cookies for that big mouth of his that he might like," Lin thundered with laughter that caused the shop to tremble.

"Let go of me! Are you crazy?" Akito roared after they had exited out of the shop and prying Tohru's hand away.

"I'm sorry, but Akito-san, couldn't you be a little more polite? Lin-san is very nice, you might have hurt her feelings," Tohru pouted.

"I'm surprised she could feel anything through all that blubber," Akito scoffed.

Tohru's eyes widened in shock, "Akito-san, that's not very nice!"

Before Akito could give a snide remark, Tohru had pulled him behind the shop.

"W-what the hell are you-"

"I can't believe they're here! Oh dear," Tohru whispered to herself. By this point Akito was too engrossed with the fact that Tohru's knee pressed rather unkindly on his "special" place. Subconsciously, he wondered why he hadn't taken her yet? He could care less if she screamed or didn't want him to. She wouldn't have been the first.

He shrugged, "_I bet she's hideous. Although, she still would be fun to screw around with to vent some frustration. Perhaps, when I'm in a bad enough mood when I get home. It would serve her right, making me spend an afternoon in this shit hole."_

"Akito-san, you're stepping on my foot," Tohru whispered while biting her lip in pain.

"Huh, oh sorry," Akito said unintentionally. "Wait, no I'm not! Why the are we here? Are you trying to take advantage of me or something?"

Tohru turned a bright red as she cringed, "what? Oh, I would never! Heavens no!"

Akito twitched slightly, "so what are you trying to say? I'm ugly?"

"W-what! No, it's not that Akito-san! You are very handsome but-"

"You are the most superficial person I've ever met," Akito scorned. He smirked inwardly as thousands of apologies began to burst from Tohru.

"Ah ha! There you are! Thought you could escape, huh? Well, no one can escape the power of the Prince Yuki Fan Club!" A blonde girl with pigtails yelled in triumph as two other girls nodded in unison.

"Um, hello, Minami-san. How are you on this wonderful day?" Tohru smiled nervously.

"Don't hello Minami-san me! Don't think I forgot about when Yuki let you walk under his umbrella when it was raining that day at school!" Minami snorted as the two other girls agreed.

"But that was over a year ago and that was my umbrella that I lent him. Not that it wasn't generous of him to do-"

"That's not the point! He was feeling charitable, that's just part of his great personality. Although, I think it was a waste of his princely charms. Don't get a swelled head!" Minami jabbed Tohru in the arm with her finger threateningly.

"I'm not!" Tohru whined while rubbing her sore arm.

Akito grinded his teeth in annoyance at all the shrieking. Why did those girls know his Yuki and what was about this swelling they spoke of? At last, Akito couldn't take anymore as he slammed his hand on the brick wall, bringing his face inches away from Minami.

"Now tell me, what this about a club and my Yuki? What do you know about him?" Akito strained to keep his composer. He already despised the blonde and her company but thought better to prod them of what they know of Yuki.

Minami blushed as she stared at the handsome man, almost as equally as Yuki.

"Y-your Yuki?" Minami stuttered as the two girls behind her glanced at each other cautiously, feeling a tinge of jealousy.

"Yes, are you an acquaintance of his? Because, he has never mentioned you before? You see, Yuki is only allowed to associate with particular persons such as myself," Akito cocked his head to the side curiously, a menacing flash flickering in his dark orbs.

Minami swallowed roughly, "Senpai, is the most noble and kindest of all beings. He really is a prince. So, it's only right for him to have devoted followers such as ourselves."

"So, you're a cult? Do you sacrifice animals in Yuki's name?" Akito stated nonchalantly.

"W-what? No! Why? Who would do that?" Minami exclaimed in horror.

"That's actually not a bad idea," one of the girls whispered to the other.

Akito shrugged before chuckling, "nothing really, just thinking of joining the club."

"What do you mean your Yuki?" Minami demanded heatedly.

"Oh, you don't know? Tohru, you didn't tell your friends about Yuki and our relationship?" Akito pouted at Tohru.

"Relationship? Yuki a-and you?" Minami fell back as her nose began to tingle.

"Why, yes, he is just the little animal in the bedroom," Akito winked mischievously as blood dripped from Minami's nose.

"Tohru, you taped it, right?" Akito turned to Tohru innocently as all the girls noses began running red.

"W-w-what?" Tohru blushed, her mind starting to snap.

"Yeah, which position was it on again?" Akito turned to Tohru innocently as he gave an impish grin.

"Oh my!" Minami sighed as she fell back as her nose comically gushed blood.

"Nevermind, here are some undoctored photos of Yuki dressed in a schoolgirl outfit." Akito threw it at the girls who all scrambled for the dirty picture.

"I'm shocked and yet full of joy," Minami sighed as her nose continued to drip. The two equally bloody girls nodded in unison as they stared at the picture.

Tohru was speechless, she was sure that everyone could hear her brain turning to mush as she tried to comprehend the situation.

"You want one too?" Akito frowned turning to Tohru, finding the girls boring.

"Ah? No thank you," Tohru squeaked as she gazed towards the ground. "Um, Akito-san, where did you get that picture anyway?" Tohru mumbled, she didn't want to know but she couldn't help but ask.

Akito rolled his eyes, "aren't we nosy? Well, if you must know, being stuck in a room for days on end can be rather boring and sometimes there isn't anyone to belittle. So, I tend to occupy myself by deride them in other ways."

"Oh…" Tohru trailed, still quite lost in her own body. She then noticed that Akito was tapping his foot impatiently as he sighed tediously.

"What's wrong?" She asked while peering over his shoulder to find the Minami trio standing in front of him, unsuccessfully trying to stop the flow of their noses.

"What do you want now?" Akito growled. How could Yuki stand being near such disgusting creatures? Well, more precisely, how could Akito allow himself to even converse with these…things. Normally, he would have ripped their heads off in a sadistic rage but something in him thought better not to. He brushed it off by telling himself that there were just too many witnesses around.

A girl with auburn hair and glasses stepped in front of Minami with a timid blush. "H-hello, I'm Richiko and…and this is Mei Ling," Richiko nodded towards a girl with a long braid who waved at Akito bashfully. Akito could only snort at the gesture.

"Yippie-da- fuckin -do! What do you want?" Akito snapped. Why couldn't people just leave him alone. He sighed inwardly, he couldn't help it that he had such a wonderful personality.

The two girls gasped in surprise as Richiko cleared her throat, "well, Mei Ling and I both agree that ever since we laid eyes on you, Akito-sama, that we were in love with you!"

"What?" Akito stated coldly as the two began to break into a fit of giggles. Tohru bit her lip in anxiety, she knew what they were going to say next. Going to school with Sohma boys taught her well of the ways of fanatic schoolgirls.

"So, we have started our own Dark Prince Akito Club!" The two yelled in unison as Minami crossed her arms in disapproval.

"Traitors," Minami grumbled. She would always remain a Yuki fan, no matter how gorgeous Akito was.

"An Akito what?" Akito wasn't sure if he should feel angry or flattered.

"Oh dear," Tohru whispered as she saw the disturbing gleam in the two girls eyes. She had forgotten the punishment for leaving a Sohma out in the open for too long was death by fan clubs.

"Ah, Akito-san, I think it's better if we go," Tohru tapped his shoulder, getting growls from the Akito fans. She also forgot another rule when dealing with boy crazy girls-don't touch the merchandise.

"How dare you touch Akito-sama so casually like your fast friends?" Richiko frowned while Tohru gave a whimper of apology. Akito raised his eyebrow irately at the two girls who were harassing Tohru. The fact that the girls were assuming that Tohru and him were fast friends was more than irritating. Who were they to assume such nonsense? And what was this about not letting Tohru touch him? She could touch him whenever the hell he told her to, not them!

Akito swiftly stepped in front of the two girls, grabbing each by the scruff of their necks. To hell with witnesses, Akito was tired of playing Mr. Nice Guy.

"Excuse me but, did you just say friends? We certainly are not friends nor are we lovers for that matter-"

"We never said you were lovers," Mei Ling interrupted.

"Shut up, let me finish! As I was saying, we aren't friends. And…" he paused with a playful smirk while letting go of the girls and grabbing Tohru's hand, "…she can touch me whenever and wherever I want." With that he pulled her closer and lead her hand down towards his lower abdomen suggestively.

"O-oh m-m-y goodness?" Tohru stammered as her cheeks burned. The two girls boiled with envy as Akito pulled Tohru closer.

"But, I assure you, we aren't lovers," Akito gave one more menacing glare before capturing Tohru's lips in his own. The girls, including Minami, gaped at the scene angrily before snorting and stomping away.

Tohru glanced at the retreating girls, she was sure that her whole body was bright as a tomato right now. She looked around feverishly while trying to break away from Akito but failed miserably as Akito pushed her up against the wall, much to her discomfort.

"Akito-s-sama," she tried to protest but found that she should have kept her mouth shut because this gave Akito's tongue perfect access to her mouth, which he seize hungrily.

He didn't know what he was doing but he really didn't care. Even though he merely kissed her just to anger the girls, he found Tohru quite tasty. A peculiar taste, not sweet as he had imagined but neither bitter. He couldn't quite place it but he had to have more. It was such an obscure flavor that it was addictive. His grin grew wider as he felt her squirm under him. Her whimpers of protests only added to his arousal. It was about time he started enjoying himself.

Tohru couldn't help but give into Akito's harsh kisses, feeling a new sensation that she hadn't felt before. Her lips tingled as his tongue ran across her gums, the taste of vanilla from his ice cream was still there. She gasped inwardly as Akito's hand began to pull up the hem of her dress. Tohru's eyes widened as she inwardly panicked but his right hand had pinned against him, preventing Tohru from any means of escape.

"Hey, you two! This is a candy store! Go get a room!" Lin laughed, her rolls jiggling from the force before dumping the large trash bag she held on top of Akito.

"Oh, no Akito-san!" Tohru exclaimed while trying to lift the heavy bag.

"That damn walrus!" Akito roared as he grabbed Tohru's arm and lifted himself up, not caring that Tohru had fallen into the trash by doing so. Akito stomped out of the alley while brushing a rotten banana off his shoulder, poor Tohru trailing along behind him.

"I'm going to kill that lardy whale!" Akito cursed as he prepared to storm into the candy shop.

"No! Akito-san, don't kill anybody please!" Tohru pleaded while pressing her body against the door, blocking him from entering.

"Worried that she'll eat me? Same here but she's still going to die!" Akito threatened as he tried to push Tohru out of the way.

"I'm right here, Sonny. I think I might be a little too much woman for you to handle though," Lin's laughter echoed from inside the shop.

"Try and say that to my face you talking piece of fat!" Akito yelled into the shop as Tohru pushed against Akito by putting her foot on his stomach, all the while trying to keep the door closed.

"Oh, dear," Tohru sighed as the two continued to taunt each other.

--------

"Thank you, please come again," Hana bowed before handing the customer their change. Business was slow today at her family's mystic shop. Hana worked part time to help her parents when they were busy. Arisa and Tohru seemed to busy and even her little brother Megumi seemed to have run off somewhere. Now, about to end his mid year and at the age of fourteen, Megumi was wandering by himself more and more. There was a time when Hana couldn't turn around without finding him standing next to her. Hana smiled faintly as she remember how much Megumi looked up to her. He still did but was now realizing that he had his own path to follow. Hana sometimes felt guilty for allowing Megumi to study the dark arts. Fortunately, Megumi developed a better social life than Hana ever did. She had to be grateful for that. If Megumi ever had to experience what she went through, she was sure that she would have never have forgiven herself.

Hana finally had found the space where she had left off in her book when she sensed a familiar presence walk into the shop.

"Strange, I didn't expect you to come here?" Hana set her book down gently as she looked over the tall boy.

"I just happened to walk by and see this shop. I'm a bit of a mystic guy myself," Haru glanced around the room, his leather boot tapped against the hardwood floor.

Hana bowed, "well, please, have a look around." She then returned to her book. Haru walked around the shop, sneaking peeks at Hana most of the time. He pretended to be interested with the brochure about teacup readings as he walked closer to Hana.

"If you're not going to purchase anything then I suggest you go. Store policy, no loitering," Hana spoke from behind her book. Haru frowned but merely set the brochure down and leaned against the marble counter.

"Well, perhaps I'm a bit short on cash. Anyways, I just came here to drop off something," Haru said stoically.

He placed a small white box with a bow adorned on top of it beside her, "I didn't have a chance to give it to you at the party. Think of it as an apology for the way Rin acted."

Hana set her book aside as she stared at the box, mildly surprised by his kind gesture, " I didn't get you anything, I'm sorry. This is very generous of you," Hana bowed before opening the box. Haru watched her nimble fingers untie the bow, careful not to rip the wrapping. He thought about how Rin would just tear away at the present, sometimes even destroying the present itself. Strange how Rin and Hana were total opposites and yet Haru himself was exactly like each. His white side was patient and polite like Hana and his black side impatient and brash such as Rin. He frowned, he still had feelings for Rin that's for sure, but he couldn't help but feel relieved when he was with Hana. His black side even seemed to be at peace for once.

"I don't know what to say," Hana's voice broke Haru out of his stupor. She was more than surprised by the gift. It was a black stone with specks of white on the circle. It was almost as if it was a shard from the night sky itself.

"It's a moonstone ,right? I heard it helps with stress of the mind. I just thought that with your wave reading, it might be a little tiresome sometimes." Haru stated evenly, wondering if Hana could sense his uneasiness. He wasn't entirely sure what the stone was for, but he liked the color. He raised his eyebrow as he noticed the corner of Hana's mouth twitch.

"No, you're horribly wrong, but the present is still appreciated. This is an onyx stone. It helps relieve the stress of childbirth and ensures a healthy womb, among other things," Hana nodded before putting it away in her purse.

"Oh, well, may your babies be healthy then," Haru rubbed the back of his head, a bit embarrassed.

"Thanks to you, they will be. It's closing time, I have to go," Hana said while gathering her belongings.

"To Shishou-sans?" Haru muttered.

Hana, a little caught off guard hesitated, "how did you know?"

Haru shrugged, "wild guess?"

"I suppose everyone knows about my secret crush," Hana sighed.

"_You practically told everyone,"_ Haru thought to himself.

"I'm going to return his gift," Hana whispered quietly.

Haru turned, surprised and yet relieved, "why?" Hana clutched the necklace Kazuma had given her around her neck while gazing at the dark green tiled floor.

"He stills needs it. Something tells me that this will help him. I have to return it to him," Hana glanced at the necklace with hidden determination.

"Do you even know where he lives?" Haru asked.

Hana turned to him, a distant expression on her face, "no, I just assumed I'd find it eventually." Haru fell back comically in disbelief at her blunt reply.

He walked towards the door and opened it, "shall we?"

Hana found it amusing as she walking out, pulling out her black laced umbrella to block her from the sun.

"_She really is something," _Haru grinned to himself.

------

Incense wafted in the air as a bell chime could be heard. Kazuma meditated in the center of the room, legs crossed and eyes closed. There was a sound of sliding and a close as heavy footsteps walked towards him. His eyebrows furrowed slightly as he exhaled deeply.

"It's disrespectful to enter with your shoes," Kazuma scolded to whomever had entered.

"Where's the cat?" the person demanded.

"Kyo is not here. He didn't come back with after the party," Kazuma stated calmly. His ears perked up at the sound of a quicken of breathe.

"There's no need to be angry. Let him enjoy his days, there is no need to rush into things. Especially, things that we have no control of nor understanding or," he smiled.

"I'm not a child! I know everything that has been going on amongst Shigure and the others. Even more that you, an outsider, would know," the person retorted harshly.

Kazuma nodded, " that's true, and I'm sure you do know more than I. But, knowing and understanding are two different things entirely. What good is knowledge if one does not know how to use it."

"I just want to talk to him. I'm surprised you're being so difficult, Shishou-san. What I want to tell him could possibly save him from a life of confinement." Kazuma's eyes opened slightly. A blurry image of a wooden floor blending into the darkness of his eyelids was all he could see.

"Save him?" He whispered.

"Yes, that's why I need to find him."

"How?"

"Ren-san knows how to. She wants to speak to him and-"

"No!" Kazuma said callously as his eyes opened, revealing swirling orbs of contempt. He cleared his throat while taking a deep breathe, hoping to expel all negative thoughts.

"No, Rin-san, I don't know where Kyo is. Perhaps, he went to go train in the mountains." Rin looked him over suspiciously before turning to walk out of the dojo. She looked up to see Hana ascending the dojo steps. They stopped and stared at each other for sometime. One with eyes as calm as water, the other orbs of burning coal. Hana nodded to Rin before continuing up the steps. Rin bit her lip in frustration as she walked away, taking a quick glance at Haru who start at her inertly. She stopped and walked towards him. She stared at him, malice and jealousy in her eyes, only to get Haru's stoic gaze. She stifled a sob as she brought her hand across his cheek. Flesh against flesh echoed throughout the dojo's garden. Out of the corner of his eye Haru could see Rin shaking with bottled up emotions, failing to keep a tear from running down her cheek.

"I hate you," she said bitterly before running off.

Haru rubbed his sore cheek as he bowed his head towards the ground, "join the club."

-------

Kazuma straightened his robe as he stood up, his relaxing time spoiled.

"I suppose I should have knocked first," Hana said while scanning the room, finding the scent of the incense to her liking.

He turned to the mysterious voice and almost had a heart attack, he didn't expect to see Hana as his door.

"Good evening, Hanajima-san. May I ask how you managed to find this place?" He bowed.

"I sniffed you out," Hana said languidly while Kazuma smiled, trying to hide the shiver that ran down his spine.

"Well, is there anything I can help you with? Would you like some tea?" Kazuma sat down on a pillow while wondering how exactly did one make tea.

"Or would you like some lunch, I-" but he was cut off by Hana who held out the necklace he had given her.

"I can't keep it, I'm sorry," Hana frowned in apology.

Kazuma smiled softly while taking her hand in his own, "it's all right. I gave this to you. Don't feel obligated to give it back." He laid the necklace in the palm of her hand before closing her fingers around it with his own. Even through all her face powder, he could still see a hint of pink grow in her cheeks.

She shook her head while handing it back to him," I'm sorry, I can't accept such a personal gift." She stood to leave, worried if she didn't that she might paralyze him with her waves and do something later that she wouldn't regret.

"Well, what can I give you?" Kazuma stood and brushed his fingers against her shoulder, making her face him. There was a moment of silence as Hana was lost in his hazel eyes. She hadn't liked anyone this much before. For some reason she felt safe, a feeling that was long forgotten ever since she had developed her strange powers. She knew that it wasn't meant to be though, not in this life time anyway. But, she was happy because at least she knew that they were to be. Hana stretched her arms to caress his cheek, enjoying the feel of his soft skin. She stifled a chuckle at the few wrinkles he possessed under his eyes. She brought his face closer as she stood on her tipsy toes. To some Hana was fairly tall but Kazuma still beat her by a couple of inches. She then planted a hushed kissed on his peach lips. Before Kazuma could respond Hana was already out the door and descending the steps. He touched his lips, her cherry flavored lip gloss was sweet in on his tongue.

He smiled sadly, "perhaps, in another lifetime."

Haru leaned against the cherry blossom tree as Hana came down the steps.

"did you give it to him?" He asked curiously.

Hana smiled as she traced her lips with her thumb, "yes, but at least I didn't leave empty handed.

-------

Akito sighed tediously as he followed Tohru out of the plaza. He was relieved to be out of the rat infested place as she lead him to a more quieter street. As they headed towards the outskirts of the bustling plaza, more trees came into view. For once, Tohru remained silent. To say the least, Akito found it unnerving. Out of the corner of his eye he saw that she seemed to be in deep thought, her expression solemn. Such a demeanor didn't suit her.

"Where are we going?" Akito asked, softer than he had intended. Tohru didn't look at him as she continued to engross herself at the street sign up ahead.

"I thought we should go have our picnic, before the food spoils." Akito didn't answer, a bit insulted that she wouldn't look at him. Was it the whole kissing thing that was bothering her? He rolled his eyes at her childishness. She ought to have been used to his bi-polar ways. Obviously, he was being too soft on her.

Tohru clenched her purse as they were nearing their destination. The place sounded like a good idea at the time but Tohru began to have doubts, "_what if he doesn't like her? What if he gets upset and never talks to me again? That would be awful!"_

"A cemetery?" Akito's disgruntled voice broke Tohru out of her reverie, she hadn't realized that they were here.

"We're having lunch at a cemetery? It seems that gothic friend of yours has gotten to you," Akito frowned. .

"It's more of a temple actually but, yeah!" Tohru piped cheerfully. They walked amongst the gravestones for a few minutes before stopping at a tombstone. She kneeled and began to spread out the checkered blanket.

"Merry Christmas, mom. How are you today? I brought a friend who I would like you to meet. I also brought you're favorite, Kashiwa-mochi," Tohru smiled.

Akito glanced at the tombstone, "_so this is her mother, Kyoko Honda. The way the idiot raves about her, you'd think she was still alive. "_

"Sit down Akito-san! Mom wants to meet you," Tohru laughed while taking his hand and pulling him to sit beside her.

"Mom, Akito-san, Akito-san, mom," Tohru introduced, not at all bothered that she was talking to a person six feet under. Akito only stared at the grave, speechless. What did one say to the dead? What would he say to his father? Actually, he didn't even know where his father's body was buried. Would it made a difference if he had known where he was? Would he have turned out the way he did? Would he sit and have lunch with him like Tohru did with her mother? No, he knew that he was too selfish for such things. Knowing him, he would have tried to dig his father's corpse out. It didn't matter where his father was, he knew that he would have turned out the same, just even more selfish.

"Akito-san, what's wrong?' Tohru gazed at him with concern, noticing the sudden stern expression on his face.

Akito cleared his throat," yes, I'm hungry," he stated flatly.

"Ah, yes! The food!" Tohru dug into her large purse, taking out containers with appetizing food in them. Akito silently ate the food, finding it a relief on his churning stomach.

"Every Christmas I come here. Do you like the food?' Tohru inquired curiously.

"It's edible," Akito grunted while taking another piece of sushi.

I'm glad. I think mother would have liked you. She would probably tease you a lot, I bet." Tohru smiled warmly.

"What's there to like? We never would have met anyway," Akito mumbled.

"Don't say that! You have many redeeming qualities, Akito-san!" Tohru exclaimed anxiously.

Akito grunted while chewing on his food, "oh yeah? Like what?"

"Well…" Tohru trailed. There was a moment of heavy silence as Akito's eyes began to twitch.

"Ah!" Tohru snapped her fingers. "You're a good kisser," Tohru smiled, a blush evident on her cheeks. Akito raised his eyebrow while grinning to himself.

"Oh, really?" He put down his lunch as he crept towards Tohru, a sadistic grin growing on his lips.

"H-how about some Cheesecake! I hear it's rather popular in the west!" Tohru sputtered as she held up the cake in front of Akito, preventing him from getting any closer.

Akito frowned irritably as he sat back down, "no, I hate cakes."

Tohru pouted while staring down at the cake, "but I made it myself. I promise it's not too sweet."

"No, cake sucks and so does your cooking," Akito said haughtily.

"You don't like my cooking? But you just said-"

"Forget what I said!" Akito growled, he was tired of her incessant whining.

Tohru glanced at the cake for a few minutes before holding it up to him again, "please?"

"No! I don't want any damn cake!" He yelled while slapping it out of her hand.

**_SPLAT!_**

Akito cringed as he opened his eyes to see stunned Tohru covered in what seemed to be strawberry cheesecake. He noticed that this woman was a demon in the kitchen so, was he about to die?

"Well, I told you I didn't want any-"

**_SPLAT!_**

Akito staggered backwards as gooey cheesecake blinded him and seeped onto his clothes. She had hit him? She had hit him with a cake? Of all things it had to be a damn cake! He coughed as he choked on the cake chunks that had gotten into his mouth.

"ARE YOU CRAZY! DO YOU WANT TO DIE!" He threatened before another piece was thrown at him, luckily he managed to dodge it so that it only skimmed the side of his cheek.

Tohru only laughed joyfully, cheesecake smothered onto her chocolate hair. Her cheeks still a tint of pink, making her look as if a child.

"Haha! I'm sorry but, I really did want you to try it," Tohru giggled while getting up, a napkin in her hand.

"It took me hours to make. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that, it was rude of me," Tohru apologized as she began to wipe away the cake off Akito's face. Akito glared at her as he watched her wipe the cake off his shirt. Truthfully, he did like the cheesecake. It wasn't sweet nor did it taste like cheese as he thought it would, probably because she had made it.

"I'm sorry, please don't be mad. I'm sor-" Tohru gasped as she felt something warm and wet slide down her arm. Her eyes trembled as she watched Akito lick away at a piece of smudged cheesecake on her arm. He twirled his tongue around the spot as he watched her with his cold eyes. She shivered as he flicked his tongue over the spot, nipping at it with his sharp teeth.

"A-akito-san," Tohru gasped as she felt him bite harder. Her skin was on fire now as her moved up her arm, leaving red trails of scarred flesh in his wake. He smirked as he felt her shudder under him as she reached her collarbone. His teeth grazed across her skin, causing her to whimper slightly. He grinned, whether she liked it or not, her was still hungry and her protests only aroused his hunger even more. He reached her neck as he sucked on it's sweet nectar. Tohru frozen, only made it all too easy for Akito to claim her lips once again. This is not how Tohru wanted lunch to end like, especially in front of her mother's grave!

"_Oh, please forgive me, mom! I bet you're probably laughing at you're make-out crazy daughter," _Tohru sighed but smiled inwardly, she knew her mother would have probably cheered her on. Although, this still felt wrong, they were in a cemetery for god's sake! To her great relief Akito let go off her and backed away, a mischievous grin on his face.

"Thanks for dessert," he purred before licking at his fingers.

Tohru blushed while quickly bowing her head towards the ground, "y-your welcome."

After their late lunch and saying goodbye to her mother, Tohru led Akito to a hill that overlooked most of the city. She plopped down on the grass, a sigh of relief escaping her lips, she was a bit tired of walking. Akito stood beside her, arms crossed as he gazed at the puny city. Images of him smashing it to pieces flowed in his mind, causing him to chuckle.

"What's so funny?" Tohru asked obliviously.

"This place. I like it. The perfect place to look down on all the people who deserve to be looked down upon," Akito cracked a smug grin.

Tohru frowned, "not everyone is bad, Akito-san."

Akito sat down beside her and sighed, "no, but most of them are stupid. Perceiving the world this way is easier. There are few people who we can call human beings that exist here."

"And what of the others who live here? What are they called," Tohru turned to the bright lights that began to glow in the city.

"Only robots filled with blood and tissue. The real humans are much harder to find," Akito boasted proudly.

Tohru, with much effort tried to wrap her mind around this but decided to leave it be. She knew that everyone was much more than blood and organs but, she didn't want to question Akito in fear of making him angry.

"How…" Akito paused, making Tohru turn, "how did your mother treat you? After your father died?" This had been plaguing Akito's mind ever since they had visited Kyoko's grave.

Tohru smiled sadly, "well, right after he died, she would always say how she wanted to be with him. I remember thinking that she was going to leave me to go with my father. I guess that's the reason I talk so politely all the time. He did, so I started too, so my mom wouldn't leave. But," Tohru looked up to the sky, nostalgia swirling in her eyes.

"She didn't, she stayed there with me. Even when I told her that I hated her. Funny, that was the only time I ever saw her cry. She was at the hospital keeping an eye on my dad and she didn't come to the school play I was in. I remembered being angry because I had worked so hard to get the lines right. I told her that I hated her and that I wished I had a different mommy. It was sad and, I'll always feel guilty for saying that." Tohru sighed while blinking back tears that threatened to fall. Akito watched as Tohru laid back down on the grass, a smile creeping onto her lips.

"We're all born with selfish desires, that's true. We never really let go of them either, even when we get older. To want to wake up and see the day again or sleep to dream, it's all the same. Wishing that I could run to my mother's tomb and dig her out, wanting her to be alive again," tears flew freely from her eyes as her eyes shined blissfully.

"But, you know, there isn't anything wrong with being selfish. That's just what makes one a "real" human being." Akito's eyes widened as he watched Tohru close her eyes. Her breathing became slow as she soon fell asleep from exhaustion. His lip quivered as he buried his head in his arms, tears twinkling in the bright lights.

-------

Tohru groaned as she felt her back crack. Her sleep crusted eyes opened to find that she was in car. The leather seats were cold under her dress as she sat up.

"Do you know that you snore? It's rather atrocious," Akito sneered as he turned to her from gazing outside the car window.

"Where are we?" Tohru asked groggily before stretching into a yawn.

"I called Kureno to come pick us up. I'll be damned if I was going to drag your ass back to the estate," Akito said crossly.

"Oh, I'm sorry. You could have woken me up," Tohru yawned again.

"I did, I thought you had died or something. I could have set you on fire and you wouldn't have woken up. Which, I was very tempted to do by the way," Akito added with a smirk, making Tohru squeak. They finally arrived at the Main House as Kureno opened the door for Akito. Kureno didn't bother looking at Tohru as he opened her door, bowing.

"Thank you Kureno-san," Tohru whispered. "How is Ari-"

"You're welcome Honda-san, it's late you should go to bed. I'm sure you're tired, sleep well." Kureno shut the car door, making Tohru jump slightly.

"Kureno! Stop talking to Tohru and go tell the maid I want my tea ready," Akito barked.

"Yes, Akito-sama," Kureno bowed obediently before walking into the Main House.

"Well, I should get going. I hope you had fun today," Tohru smiled at Akito.

"Feh," Akito frowned as Tohru giggled before walking into the Main House.

Tohru decided to take the garden path to her room, wanting to enjoy the night sky for a little longer. She thought about her day and found that she had enjoyed her time with Akito. Besides the few incidents, he was quite the gentleman today. She had to stifle a giggle at the thought of Akito hearing her call him a gentleman, he would probably throw a fit. Suddenly, there was the sound of bushes rustling, causing Tohru to turn pale as she tried not to scream.

"W-who's there?" Tohru stammered as she turned to where the sound was coming from. From out of the bushes a round orange head popped out and soon a tall body.

"Kyo-kun! Oh, thank goodness, I thought you were a ghost," Tohru sighed as she rushed over to him.

"A ghost?" He frowned at her skeptically but smiled as he rubbed her head.

Tohru frowned as she noticed his haggard appearance, "Kyo-kun, are you alright?" She placed a hand on his cheek, noticing that his eyes were red and puffy. He leaned into her touch, relishing the softness of her touch.

"I…," he choked as a lump formed in his throat. He had been looking for her all day. He was afraid that she had left, that she had left him. Right now all he wanted was to be with her, no one else. He didn't know who else to turn to, everyone was gone and soon he would be locked away forever. He dropped to his knees as he held her hand to his cheek, not caring that he was crying.

"Kyo-kun," Tohru whispered as she knelt beside him, hugging his head as she petted him.

"Just stay with me," Kyo mumbled as he brought her close enough so as not to transform. Tohru nodded as she continued to stroke him, his tears running down the palm of her hand.

"Tohru…" Kyo said hoarsely after what seemed to have been hours of silence.

"Yes?" Tohru smiled while wiping away his tears.

"Just stay here with me, please," Kyo pleaded as he brought his face closer.

"Of course Kyo-kun, I would never-" but that's all she said as Kyo embraced her lips with his own. The feeling in his undeveloped heart, the flower in his heart, it had finally blossomed.

Akito walked into the garden a white box adorned with a pink bow in his hand. He had forgotten about it and accidentally left in the car. He grumbled, annoyed that he had to walk all the way back to get it. He had a satisfied grin on his face at the thought of how she would thank him, most likely worship him. He looked up and stopped dead in his tracks as the scene before him made his blood run cold. There was Tohru holding Kyo and kissing him. Akito's eyes widened as his stomach lurch. He looked down at the box and tore at it, ripping whatever lay inside to shreds. He threw the remains on the ground and ran off towards his room.

--------

Long, no?


	17. Silhouettes In My Head

Hey everybody! How has your week been, or two weeks, i've lost track of time. Well, this is a really short chapter, sorry. I thought I might as well continue where I left off from chapter sixteen. I just couldn't figure how to really start a new chapter and thought perhaps just to continue. Well thanks for all the wonderful reviews.

Cherryblossom artist or lover I can't remember sorry and too lazy to check: Um, wow. I'm glad you would go out with me. Yeah, I am quite the lady killer. So if I said I was a girl would you still find me attractive and take me out to dine?

Haha, yeah I just had to respond to that review, it got me laughing out of my seat. But thank you very much, glad everyone liked the chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruit Baskets, but it's a great way to pick up chicks!

-----

Tohru could hear the faint sound of footsteps as cracked lips penetrated her own. She didn't have the heart to pull away as this creature, raped of its dignity, kissed her. Tears began to roll down her cheeks as she pushed him away gently. Oh, how it hurt so much to see him this way. He was begging and here she was, rejecting him of what he desperately deserved.

"I'm…sorry," Tohru frowned while looking away from him. Kyo stared at her with sorrowful eyes. He bowed his head towards the ground, trying to hide his anger and feelings of betrayal.

"You think I'm a monster too, don't you?" Kyo whispered harshly. Tohru's eyes widened as she tried to place a comforting hand upon Kyo's shoulder, only to be shrugged away.

"No, I would never think that! I just-"

"What? Don't lie! You're disgusted by me!" Kyo retorted bitterly, he could feel his heart literally breaking. She had been the only one he could turn to, his only ray of light.

"Please, just admit it. Just admit that you're scared of me, that I disturb you!" Kyo clenched his head as his body quivered with uncontrollable sobs. He bite his lip from screaming in anguish. He gasped as he felt warm hands wrap around his shoulders, gently caressing the back of his neck.

"Yes, I am scared, petrified. It's still hard to get that image of you in your 'true' form out of my mind but, it's okay. You're still Kyo-kun, my Kyo-kun. I must be a horrible person…" Tohru choked on a sob as Kyo looked up at her.

"To be afraid of my own best friend. Some friend I am, to reject you. But, you told me not to lie, so I'm not. I'll always be honest with you, Kyo. Even if it means that you won't be my friend anymore. If that's what you want, for me to be honest, if that's what you wish, okay." Tohru whispered as she rested her head on Kyo's. She paused as Kyo reached up to brush away her tears.

"Yes, I do, but…" Kyo cradled her face in his hands, relishing the softness of her flushed cheeks. Her tears soaked his course hands as he frowned inwardly, it was a sin to make Tohru cry. But, she was crying for him, wasn't she? He smiled sadly, what a fool he was. Just because Tohru didn't feel the way he did, didn't mean she didn't love him. Besides, that's all he ever wanted, to be loved and treated like a regular human being.

"…what I really want, more than anything, is for you to just be yourself." Kyo smiled.

Tohru smiled softly while stroking Kyo's head, "yeah, you're right." He then stood up while taking her hand in his own.

"I'm hungry," he stated flatly, causing a giggle to erupt from Tohru.

"Okay, what would you like?" Tohru grinned.

Kyo thought for a moment before smirking, "some of Shigure's eggnog."

Tohru laughed, "I think you drank it all Kyo-kun, besides, you're not allowed to drink that."

"Like hell I'm not!" Kyo frowned as Tohru continued in her giggles. Kyo couldn't help but smile before bonking her on the head.

"Moron, go make me something to eat," he snorted.

"Ouch, okay!" Tohru rubbed her head.

Kyo's frowned deepened, "what? You're just gonna do what I say? Where's your backbone!"

"Oh, well, I," Tohru rambled. "I have a backbone!" She frowned while standing perfectly straight to make her point.

Kyo just rolled his eyes while chuckling, "yeah, whatever, come on let's go inside before you get sick."

"Yeah, it's spooky out here," Tohru pouted while gazing around the creepy garden.

"Tsh, yeah right. I had to sleep out here."

Tohru looked at him inquisitively, "why were you sleeping in the bushes like a hobo, Kyo-kun?"

"I'm not a hobo!" Kyo snapped.

"Okay!" Tohru threw up her hands in defense.

"Sorry," Kyo apologized for losing his temper as he let go of Tohru. He blinked in surprised as she reclaimed his hand while leading him into the Main House.

"I know, I can make leeks for supper," Tohru smiled.

"Yuck! I hate leeks!" Kyo growled.

"I know," Tohru laughed as they entered the Main House hand in hand. Unbeknownst to the two that a pair of eyes watched them.

The figure picked up the tattered box that lay on the ground and examined it carefully before grinning, "what a beautiful dress."

------

Kureno heard a smashing of glass as a maid came out running of Akito's room screaming in terror. She almost ran right into Kureno as her mauled face yelled incoherent words.

"What's wrong? Has something happened to Akito-sama?" Kureno asked only to receive another scream from the maid who ran down the corridors. Kureno hurriedly walked towards Akito's room, the cursing and destruction becoming more violent. He swung open the door to see Akito sprawled on the floor, blood stains where his hands rested.

"Akito-sama!" Kureno ran towards the boy. He tried to touch him but was only swiped away.

"DON'T TOUCH ME! GET AWAY FROM ME!" Akito roared as he clawed at Kureno again, this time succeeding by leaving a few cuts on his arm. Kureno frowned as he grabbed Akito's hands roughly and pinning them above his head.

"I SAID DON'T TOUCH ME!" Akito barked in protest as he felt himself getting pulled into a sitting position. Kureno grunted as Akito kicked him in the side.

"Akito-sama, please calm down," Kureno mumbled. The boy only struggled more, landing a couple of blows in Kureno's chest, knocking the wind out of him. Suddenly he felt nails dig into his wrists as Akito pinned him to the floor.

"I HATE YOU! GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME! DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND?" Akito screamed into Kureno's face. Kureno remained stoic, not even wincing when Akito dug his nails further into his wrists.

"Please, Akito-sama, calm down," he repeated coolly.

Akito growled while jamming his knee into Kureno's side, "NO! I CAN CALM DOWN WHENEVER THE FUCKING HELL I WANT! NO FUCKING ROOSTER IS GOING TO TELL ME WHAT TO DO!" This caused Kureno to wince as Akito continued to rake his nails upon his flesh. He remained quiet, letting Akito vent his anger out on his body. He swallowed as he fought the urge to cringe as Akito punched him in the gut. For some reason, Akito never touched his face. While the rest of his body was mangled, his face remained unscathed. Fortunately, Arisa hadn't seen his body exposed in the light yet, always asking her to turn the light on whenever they decided to become intimate.

He felt Akito finally tire as he slumped over Kureno's bloodied body. He just laid there, not sure whether to move in fear of disturbing Akito and inflicting another agonizing round on himself.

"I.." Akito mumbled into Kureno's neck, causing the blonde to raise an eyebrow curiously.

"I hate her," Akito whispered to himself as he clenched Kureno's shoulder forcefully. "I wish she would just go away. I want her to suffer. I wish she was dead. I wish that bitch was here instead of you." Kureno said nothing as Akito trailed his frail hand along his cheek. Akito lifted his head to stare down at Kureno, irritated by his expressionless face.

"Kureno…" Akito whispered as he kissed the top of his forehead.

"Yes, Akito-sama," Kureno winced.

"I love you," Akito sighed while wrapping his arms around his shoulders. "I love you and only you. I hate everyone else. I hate her." He then turned to Kureno, trailing his fingers along his ear.

"Kureno, do you love me?"

Kureno closed his eyes, "yes, I love you, Akito-sama."

Akito smiled malevolently before throwing his arms over Kureno, "good. Then you'll stay here with me, forever."

Kureno frowned inwardly as an image of Arisa's smiling face flowed into his mind. He knew that he wouldn't be able to see her again. He knew his dream was over, he was now going to wake up to his nightmare.

"Of course, Akito-sama."

-----

The raking of nails and heavy breathing echoed throughout the obscure room.

"_Stay with me, please."_

Screams a mantra to those who bear witness to such a monstrosity.

"_Just stay here."_

A crimson stroke plastered onto the canvas.

"_I don't want to be alone."_

Followed by streaks of black and white.

"_Don't leave me all alone…with myself."_

Searching through the random now, this thing they called a human roared.

"_Anyone but me."_

This silhouette of angst captured within its own creation.

"_I thought you would be the one."_

Droplets of blue sprayed upon the canvas.

"_I thought…"_

A shrill cry pierced the desolate portraits of what once was innocence.

_"…only for this moment…"_

Straining to keep this holy reality.

"…_I thought you would be…"_

A splash of red and yellow.

"…_be the one who would finally…"_

Black and white.

"…_finally…"_

Panting growing harsher as a crack boomed of what remained of stability.

"…_just for this moment…"_

Patience draining with every brush stoke as pictures cringed in rapture and then

"…_embrace me."_

Nothing


	18. Angel With The Scarred Wings

Hey everybody! Well, sorry for chapter 17 being so short and horribly written. Sorry I couldn't update last weekend, I was in Mexico for the whole time and before you say anything, no I did not enjoy it. Family problems have kept me away from the computer and writing. So, as some of you might be able to tell, this chapter reflects my thoughts and state of mind during that time. Anyways, enjoy.

P.S: Thank you everyone for all the wonderful reviews, they did brighten my long days.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruit Baskets nor its characters. But I do own my horrible talent for writing stories filled with syntax errors.

---------

Tohru waved Kyo goodbye from the back entrance of the Main House, finding that if anyone would manage to see him that Akito might inflict his wrath upon the cat.

"Bye Kyo-kun! Try not to get carried away with Shigure's eggnog next time!" Tohru shouted merrily.

Kyo's face flushed in embarrassment, "me carried away! Make sure you don't take any of whatever that perv of a dog tries to feed you!"

Tohru cocked her head to the side while placing a slender finger on her peach lips, "why wouldn't I want to take anything from Shigure?" Kyo's blushed deepened at the various if not crude explanations that he would have to give her to make her understand.

"You never mind, just don't, okay?" Kyo crossed his arms while looking away from her smiling form.

"Okay!" Tohru piped with much conviction. Kyo nodded before climbing the gate with athletic ease that even awed Tohru.

Before jumping down he turned to her again with a smile, "thanks, for…um.." He scratched the back of his head, he wasn't exactly used to saying such things.

Tohru smiled, "your welcome." She waved at him one last time as he disappeared over the fence. He wasn't comfortable with leaving Tohru all alone in the Main House, since Yuki and Haru had suddenly disappeared for some reason. But, still, his staying there might even cause more harm to Tohru.

He scoffed while folding his arms over his head, "stupid rat. He better not let anything happen to her."

Tohru sighed while walking back towards the inner plaza of the Main House. She thought about the events that happened only last night. She smiled at how Akito, in his own way, enjoyed himself. Her morale beamed with delight at the thought of Akito changing into a decent human being.

"I'm close now, I can feel it. I'm so close to breaking the curse, I just know I am," Tohru whispered to herself.

"Oh really?" A voice said suddenly making Tohru jump almost two feet into the air.

She turned towards the direction of the voice and sighed with relief, "oh, good morning Ren-san! How was your Christmas? I didn't see you at the Christmas Eve party, were you ill?" Tohru babbled politely.

Ren frowned inwardly_, "god, even in the morning she's like this." _She placed a delicate hand upon Tohru's shoulder, silencing her. Tohru gazed at Ren with her big brown eyes inquiringly.

"I heard from Shigure-sama that you wish to perform in the New Years Banquet? This is most humble of you, taking Shigure's place of the dog. You are the dog as well, no?"

Tohru's cheeks flushed at the calling of her humble, "oh not at all, it's Shigure who is the most humble one. Yes, I'm the year of the dog as well. Does that mean I can't perform?"

"Of course you can, all the better actually. You couldn't dance if you weren't. This is after all the celebration of the coming of the Year of the Dog. You're perfect for such a dance. Now Tohru-san," Ren fluttered her eyelashes strikingly to look down at her with cold eyes. Tohru couldn't help but shutter at those eyes that seemed to bore deep into her.

"Y-yes?" Tohru stuttered nervously all the while trying to tear her gaze away from Ren's dark orbs.

"I'm going to teach you the dance of the dog. I will not tolerate any indolence what so ever?" Ren said asperously.

Tohru nodded in joy, "oh, yes of course! Thank you Ren-san for taking me under your wing! I'm wholly indebted to you! I-"

Ren cut her off with a glare, "no gratitude is needed. Realize that I only do this for the sake of the banquet, nothing more. Is that clear?" Tohru gulped but nodded obediently.

"Now, come with me, we must start practicing," Ren beckoned. Tohru began to follow her but stopped abruptly, causing Ren to frown in distaste.

"Um, excuse me Ren-san, but I need to go make breakfast first for Akito-san. If it's alright, could we possibly postpone the practice until after?" Tohru bit her lip anxiously. Ren remained quiet, either contemplating or silently boiling in rage at Tohru's sudden request.

She then smiled while turning to her, "by all means, of course. We can't have the poor child starve to death, can we?" The gesture caused a wave of uneasiness to flow threw Tohru but she brushed it off with a nod.

"Thank you, Ren-san," Tohru bowed before running towards the kitchen. Ren watched her until she was out of sight, a smirk growing on her lips.

"She has already learned the first step of the dance. Yes, my child, break his heart," Ren chuckled before entering the Main House.

-----

"_Just stay here with me, please."_

"_Of course Kyo-kun." The two silhouettes locked lips as shining gray eyes gazed from the sanctuary of its window. Yuki furrowed his eyebrows in anger as his heart twisted into his stomach. He shielded his eyes away from the heartbreaking scene as he ran out of his room. _

A bell chimed from the doorway of the costume shop. Ayame tapped his pencil against his forehead, staring at the door as if it was a some strange phenomenon. Who would be here this early? He briskly walked towards the door and opened it to his astonishment to find Yuki standing at his door.

"Yuki?" Ayame's eyes widened in disbelief.

Yuki gazed at the floor solemnly, "can I come in?" Before he even walked into the shop Ayame was already on the phone calling Hatori.

"Ha-kun, it's me Ayame! You won't believe what Yuki asked me! Just guess! He asked to come in! Can you believe that!" Ayame laughed pompously.

"Get off the phone!" Yuki yelled while trying to pry the phone away from his noisy brother, all the while noises of Hatori banging his head against the phone in irritation could be heard. When Ayame finally hanged up the phone Yuki sighed tediously while throwing himself on the velvet couch.

"I must be insane for coming," Yuki mumbled into his hands.

Ayame smiled joyfully, "oh my dear brother! It means so much to me that you came! I knew one day you would eventually ask me of what has been buried deep within yourself for so many years! Well, no need to burden yourself with this secret, Yuki! For I am your brother who will relieve you of this desire!"

Yuki's brow twitched in annoyance, "what dare say are you talking about? What desire?"

With that Ayame grabbed Yuki's hands and grinned, "the desire for having a dress of your own! I knew all along that you itched to ask your beloved brother to make you your very own gown! I would love to make you a dress, Yuki! Oh, how long I've awaited for you to speak those words! Oh! You do not know how long!" As Ayame continued to ramble dramatically, Yuki fumed silently, struggling to keep himself from punching Ayame in the face.

Yuki sighed, trying to control his rising temper, "no, that's not why I'm here." Ayame ceased his drama to stare fully at Yuki. The tone in his voice caused that brotherly instinct to click in him as he noticed the faint puffiness in Yuki's eyes.

Yuki ran a slender hand through his gray hair as he stood up, "never mind. Just forget it, I shouldn't have disturbed you." Yuki made his way towards the door until he suddenly felt an arm wrap around his torso. Silver hair brushed his cheeks as Ayame tightened his embrace on Yuki.

"Tell me, please. I know you hate me, but could you tell me anyway? I'm still your brother after all, even if not a good one. But…I'm pretty good at listening, if you'll let me." Ayame whispered while placing a hand atop Yuki's head. Yuki froze at Ayame's kind and yet unusual words. Was this Ayame? Was this the flamboyant idiotic snake he called a brother?

Ayame's lips creased into a frowned at Yuki's silence, "please, tell me. I want to know. I want to know what troubles you so to make me feel this way. Tell me why I feel this sudden heaviness in my chest? Tell me, please. You don't even have to try and accept me as your brother if you don't want to. Just tell me why does your suffering hurt me so?" Ayame thought back on the times when Yuki used to cry. He could stare forever at his tears and he wouldn't even twitch at his misery. So why now? Why does his brother's sorrow effect him now?

Yuki turned to face him, his gray locks shadowing his eyes as he bit on his lip hard. He let out a silent cry as he began to beat his fists on Ayame's chest roughly.

"Why him! Why would she kiss him? That stupid neko! Why him?" Yuki's punches increased as Ayame only absorbed his anger. He knew he deserved this, he knew that Yuki was just being kind. He knew that he deserved to be ripped to shreds after all he did to Yuki. The worst thing that anyone could ever possibly do-- nothing.

"Why couldn't I be the fool? Why couldn't I be the fool who was tricked? The fool who could be free and happy instead of the caged rat! Why him? I wanted her to be… my light." Yuki mumbled as his arms dropped to his sides, his chests heaving from the exertion. Ayame smiled as he brought Yuki closer, letting him wipe his tears in his coat.

"And she is. Kyo nor Akito could ever keep her to themselves. No one can, for she is like the sun which radiates upon all of us to help us grow. Light cannot be captured for it travels freely to whatever dark place it is needed." Ayame brushed a gray strand behind Yuki's ear, allowing him to see his puffy gray eyes. Yuki blinked in awe at the words of the emerald eyed snake.

Yuki sniffed while wrapping his arms around Ayame's shoulders, "thank you…brother." Ayame's eyes widened as a tear rolled down his powdered cheek. Yuki looked up at him in worry before he suddenly felt himself tumble to the floor.

"HA-KUN! IT'S ME, AYAME! YOU'LL NEVER GUESS WHAT YUKI JUST TOLD ME! JUST GUESS!" Ayame boasted into the phone as Yuki scrambled towards him.

"STOP TELLING HATORI EVERYTHING!" Yuki roared as he reached for the phone. Ayame only laughed as he ran around the shop, a seething Yuki at his heels and a ready-to -shoot-himself Hatori on the phone.

----------

Tohru knocked on the screen door, a tray of Akito's breakfast in one hand. She heard a muffled "enter" as Tohru stepped into the overly powering dark room. She could hardly see her own feet as she balanced the tray on her right hand to search around the room with the other.

"It's so dark, how can you see Akito-san?" Tohru asked as she searched for a lighting device of some sort. She found the string for which to pull away the drapes and tugged on it. The whole room filling with a ray of light that emanated the dusty particles in the air. Tohru placed the tray on the table as she scanned the room for any sign of Akito. She lifted the sheets of his bed only to find, to her much disappointment, it empty. She scratched her forehead in confusion as she turned around. A loud yelp echoed in the room as Tohru found herself staring into the sunken orbs of Akito. He resembled that of the dead as he stared at her wearyingly.

"Akito-san, are you alright?" Tohru asked worriedly as she reached towards him. He slapped her hand away savagely. Tohru gasped as she held her wounded hand to her chest in fear.

Akito sneered as he gazed at her peach lips. Those lips which were tainted with that ugliness. He hated her. He couldn't stand her slow intakes of breath and the moistness of her chocolate eyes. She actually had the audacity to show her face around him again. To show that ugly face of hers to him. He saw her reaching towards him again, cooing his name as if he were a child. He swiped her hand away again and with a growl shoved her onto the stained sheets of his bed.

Tohru gasped as she felt her hands shoved roughly above her head and nails tear at her kimono. "Akito-sama, stop. What are you doing?" Tohru panicked when she felt the folds of her kimono open.

"Shut up!" Akito roared as he yanked at her brunette locks, releasing them from the cage of their hair clip. Tohru blinked back tears, scavenging her mind for any reasonable explanation for Akito's behavior. This, of course, was futile as she remembered that this was Akito that she was dealing with.

"_But…I thought he had changed,"_ Tohru thought as Akito tugged at her sash forcefully.

"Akito-san…please," Tohru pleaded, fighting the urge to cry in fear of angering him.

He frowned as he covered her mouth with his own, silencing all objections she had. He removed her sash and gazed at her beautiful exposed body. Her laced lingerie only enhanced her voluptuous curves that he wasn't even aware that she possessed. He placed both his knees on either side of her stomach while kneeling to chew on her earlobe. Cracked nails slipping under the curve of her back, causing her to arch up into him in pain.

Tohru couldn't hold it in any longer as tears now flowed freely down her cheeks, "Akito-san, stop, please stop. " But her please fell on deaf ears as Akito only continued his torture upon her body with even more ferocity. She would pay for her betrayal. This angel that lay beneath him would pay. He snarled as she continued her begging.

"Shut up! You think you're some kind of angel? Huh? Some angel you are!" Tohru cringed as Akito spat each word into her face, a rain of spit blurring her vision. Akito then flipped her over, pushing her face into the torn pillows. He grinned sadistically as he bent over her quivering form to whisper ominously into her ear.

"I'm going to pull your halo down around your neck until it chokes you and tug you off your cloud." With that he dug both hands into her back as Tohru's stifled screams echoed into the silk sheets. Tohru thought of what she had done to deserve such punishment as tears continued to flow down her flushed cheeks. Her voice had transformed into a high pitched squeal as she felt Akito's nails carve into her back. Tohru closed her eyes tightly as she tried to float out of her own body.

She sobbed as she clenched at the crimson sheets between her pink fingers, "I'm sorry, Akito-san. I'm sorry for this misery inside you…" She swallowed as she felt the scratching nails cease. She continued, "…a misery I thought I could cure. I'm sorry that I made you do things you didn't want to do. I'm so selfish."

"…_there isn't anything wrong with being selfish. That's just what makes one a "real" human being."_

Akito clasped his throbbing head as her words echoed throughout his brain.

"_We're all born with selfish desires, that's true… To want to wake up and see the day again or sleep to dream, it's all the same."_

"Get out," Akito climbed off her as he placed a bloodied hand over his eyes. Tohru winced as she sat up, feeling warm liquid slide down her back and drench her underwear. She slid off the bed, tears still dropping as she gathered her clothes. She began to set the table and place all the food she had prepared, inevitably cold by now. Akito glared at her scarred back. Something in the pit of his stomach lurching at the mere sight of it. He felt bile gurgle up his throat as he watched her pour his tea.

"I SAID GET OUT!" He roared, making Tohru wince. She said nothing as she obediently walked towards the door, not bothering to wipe her perpetual tears, and shut the door quietly behind her. From the other side of the door he could hear her sob and her graceful footsteps becoming faint.

Akito ran towards the bathroom, vomit dribbling from the corner of his mouth, whatever resting in the pit of his stomach desiring to escape its prison. Finding the force unbearable, Akito released himself upon the floor. Sludge, that's what it was. Black toxins spewing forth from his mouth. Each puddle portraying the pieces of himself. He contemplated on if he were to ever throw up all the black stuff that lay within him that would he eventually disappear?

"You were always such a messy boy," a voice echoed as Akito turned with minor discomfort towards the vanity.

_"_Boy? You know better than that," Akito mumbled while choking the urge to gag.

"I know as much as you. Yet, here you are denying that truth. Such a silly boy." The mirror seemed to smirk at him, cajoling Akito to come closer. He obliged as he steadied himself against a chair, numbness tickling his legs.

"You don't know anything. I know what I am, you're not me," Akito croaked, saliva building up in the back of his throat.

The mirror glinted in laughter, "you were always a fool. Trying to hide what you are behind clothes and Sohmas. I'm only speaking of what's in your self-conscious."

Akito finally reached the vanity and shook it with as much indignation as he could muster, "you don't know anything! You're not me! How can you say such things and yet not be me? I know what I am! I know all this! If you are who you say you are then why do you tell me of what I already know?" Akito gazed with a desperate rage into his reflection upon the mirror. It only jeered at him with a smile that chilled his spine as he let go of the vanity in dismay.

"To remind you of the good ol' days. Here you are trying to change who you are for some measly girl. Trying to be someone you are not. You actually thought she would understand? A few if almost none of your family members even know, and here you think an outsider can understand?" Akito's reflection contorting into a scowl before quickly smiling again. Akito tugged at his hair roughly while his eyes darted around the room. His onyx eyes finally resting on a bottle of pills that lay on his nightstand.

His reflection seemed to notice this as well and only chuckled, " how many will you take to forget me?"

"Shut up," Akito grumbled as he began to make his way towards the sweet drugs, ignoring the jabbing protests in his legs.

"Oh so serious, so very serious. Why are you so serious? Yes, take them! Take them! Please do!" The mirror chanted enthusiastically.

"Fuck you!" Akito spat as he wrenched the cap from the bottle, relishing the sound of capsules thudding to the floor. He devoured them feverishly as they crept painfully slow down his dry throat. He let himself fall to the floor with a thud, a delirious smile forming on his chapped lips. His eyes began to grow heavy as he watched the dark ceiling swirl and drip onto his damp palms. He couldn't help but giggle at the warmth spreading through his body. Tickling his toes, kissing his thighs, caressing his stomach until he could no longer control himself from slipping over the edge.

Akito shrugged of his robe, an obstacle keeping him away from his pleasurable episode. His fingers traveled along his gangly form, erupting more snickers of excitement. He felt himself coming closer as the walls pooled around his twitching legs. His pupils dilate and eyelashes dancing in a blur of brown and black, a beautiful portrait of his vertigo. His heart pumping through his fingers and ears in a fervor of simulated ecstasy. He stopped short of breath as his fingers reached the bandages enveloped around his torso. Suddenly, the walls began to sluggishly move as the floorboards slowly changed back into their original solid forms.

"Things don't change, they all remain the same," the mirror whispered into Akito's ear furtively. He gasped while scrambling to stand up, making the room swirl slightly. He clenched his shoulders while standing in front of the mirror, gazing at his disheveled appearance. His sunken in eyes and lanky posture. His emaciated body and grayish pale skin shrouded by a horrible excuse to call hair. His eyes bore into his chest before viciously ripping away the bandages.

"Why won't you die!" Akito screeched while the vanity mimicked his actions. He threw himself against it with much momentum, causing the mirror to crack underneath him. The mirror cocked a curious glare at him, almost as if surprised by his unusual request.

"Oh how I would love to," it smirked while the reflection gestured towards the scattered pills on the floor. "How easy it would be to rid yourself of this dreary place. Such a serious place. You hate me don't you? Come, try and kill me. If you despise me, kill me. Rid yourself of this burden. This burden that you have been given. Everyone deserves to be punished for giving you this burden without even your consent. She wouldn't understand." Akito bowed his head towards the ground mouthing the words of the mirror while trembling from the waning effects of the drugs. He reached towards the now half empty bottle once again with a yearning for atonement of this sin that had now become tangible.

The mirror cracked with delight, " yes, take more! Oh, please do! You are not their martyr! They all deserve to live with their own curses! They who devoured hungrily at your patience and state of mind without even an inkling of regret! You shouldn't have to be the one to pay for their selfish tongues! Tongues that have lapped away any hope of being whole! Leaving only a confused lump of flesh that wanders blindly between both worlds, unable to distinguish which it truly belongs to. This piece of meat rejected and yet desired for so coldly! Yes, rid yourself of this serious place! Take more! Take more! Oh, please do!"

Akito gripped the bottle, grinding his teeth in anguish before lunging it at the mirror. "SHUT UP!"

In what seemed to be a lapse in time, his reflection smiled with almost a calming gaze of malice before shattering to the ground. Akito panted while staring into his splintered reflection. Griping the lump of bleeding flesh on his chest, he frowned at the protruding bulge. His hand slithered towards his abdomen and down further until clasping the dejected mound of fleshy tissue. He gazed at his scattered self upon the floor, each piece a picture of his deformity. He sobbed as an image of the angel with the scarred wings crawled into his mind.

The cracked reflection squeezed its ugly parts with a chuckle, "things don't change, they all remain the same."

------

So serious, so very serious.


	19. MINE

Alrighty, well this one isn't as shocking or confusing as I wanted it to be but I felt like giving those their own chapters. Besides, I do so love to torture all my readers. MUAHAHAHA…ahaha. Well, so glad you all liked the last chapter, that happened to be one of my favorites as well. Gotta thank Tool and Nine Inch Nails for giving me the sorta inspiration. Music always gives my stories the little kick they need once in awhile. Well, thankfully my family problems are over, lots of thanks for those of you who cared.

For those of you who think I talk to mirrors and pop pills, I don't. But, I do take Benedryl more than required and once in awhile talk to the faces on my wall, doesn't mean I'm crazy. I just have some free time than I really should. Wow, okay. Anyways glad I cleared that up. Thanks for all the reviews, sorry for this short chapter. Anyways, hope you enjoy none the less. I have to go take some more Benedryl and Vodka ( actually did that on accident two days ago haha! Wow, what a 2 a.m!) now as I have a totally sane conversation with my bunny.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Baskets.

Warning: Please do not consume many amounts of allergy medicine along with alcohol. Leave it to us insomniacs and professional talking rabbits. If you do, please have parental supervision. Thanks kiddies!

_-------_

_"What's wrong with him?" Two shadowed figures conversed through the cracks of a wooden door. _

_"Akito-sama, is not well," the silhouette placed a obscure hand upon its head, failing in hiding its disturbed tremble. _

_"What? What's wrong with him!" The other figure asked. _

_The shadow sighed, "Akito-sama is…" _

_The distorted figure ran towards where inquiring eyes once watched, screams erupting from the dripping walls. _

_"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Please, don't tell dad!"_

-------

"Why are you so beautiful?" Akito whispered longingly to the dove that rested in the palm of his hand.

"So gentle and kind, so unlike myself. Why are you so beautiful?" Akito repeated with the same tone of voice as he wrapped his fingers around the innocent bird.

"So loved by everything and everyone, so unlike myself. Why are you so beautiful?" His fingers began to tighten as his placid frown grimaced into a sneer.

"So filled with happiness and stability, so unlike myself," he drawled as the dove chirped in protest to the ever tightening fingers.

"But you know, there is some similarity between us," Akito smirked as he gave a final squeeze. He felt a rupture of cracking bones against his cold skin as his smirk grew wider.

"So dead and lifeless, so like myself." With that he plopped the bird on the windowsill, its stiff body spread out horridly.

"I think you are very beautiful, Akito-sama." A voice purred into Akito's ear, its hot breath causing Akito to cringe in disgust.

"Shut up. You know how much I hate flattery," Akito turned towards the mysterious voice to find dark grinning orbs stare back at him.

Shigure bowed, " my apologies, Akito-sama." Akito merely accepted his apology with a grunt. He tugged at Shigure's sleeve as he gestured towards the veranda.

" I want to sit on the balcony," Akito ordered unkindly as he waited for Shigure to oblige, which he did obediently. With one quick motion Shigure scooped Akito up into a bridal style pose as he cradled him towards the veranda.

"You might fall," Shigure mumbled as he placed Akito securely on the ledge of the balcony.

"What do you care?" Akito retorted as he fixed himself into a comfortable position.

Shigure chuckled, "my, aren't we snippy today?" Akito growled before beckoning him to come closer.

"What's so funny? Do you have a problem with what I say?" Akito tried to hide his frustration with cool collectiveness.

Shigure felt Akito trail his hands over the sash of his yukata as he cocked his head to the side with a smug grin, "I would never doubt your word, Akito-sama."

"Let's hope so, hmm?" Akito said slyly as he tugged at Shigure's sash, drawing him closer. "Now, what brings you for this wonderful visit, my lovely dog?"

"You've been in your room for quite awhile. Everyone is a bit worried, with the new year coming and all. The whole house is in a fray," Shigure sighed languidly as Akito rubbed his sides.

"Oh yes, the year of the dog will be coming soon. Tell me Shigure…" Akito grinned toothily, "…will you love me?" Shigure frowned as he placed a hand on Akito's cheek, making him look up questionably.

"Of course, my master. I will always love you," Shigure whispered as brought his face closer to Akito's. He let Shigure's hands travel down his neck as he closed his eyes to relish in the warm touch. How he had not been touched this way in so long, he needed his release. This dog would lap at his feet and bow to his will once again. Shigure smiled inwardly as he caressed his master, content that he could still entertain him this much. He placed one hand behind Akito's back so he wouldn't fall as he continued to trail down further.

Akito looked to the side hazily as he pushed Shigure's head down, "you really are a groveling dog." He could feel the older man give one of his charming smirks into his skin. Akito furrowed his eye brows as Shigure failed to respond to his demeaning comment.

"A dirty old hound that can only do what his master tells him." Akito glanced down at Shigure who seem to be to preoccupied with suckling Akito's collar bone to care.

"Listen to me when I'm talking to you!" Akito snapped while yanking Shigure by the scruff of his head. Callous eyes bore into his own that shook him to the core as he let go of Shigure quickly, as if the mere touch of him would burn him to a cinder. Shigure placed a hand on Akito's neck once again, tilting his head to the side, allowing much more access to his torso.

"I am listening, Akito-sama. I'm always listening," Shigure purred into Akito's ear as Shigure removed his hand and slipped it under the younger man's robe. Akito's eyes widened as he snapped out of his revere to glare at Shigure, a tinge of fear evident in his eyes.

"What are you doing? Stop it. I said stop it. Do you not hear me?" Akito threatened, but Shigure only continued to make his way towards the forbidden ground. He knew that this would cause him a lashing but this was the only way Shigure could show his true feelings. This was the only way he could ever hate him, this was the only way he could ever love him. This was the only way he could ever be closer to god. A gasp escaped from the boy beneath him as he firmly grasped the sensitive skin.

"Stop it," Akito repeated but with much less conviction as he attempted to tear Shigure's hand away from his chest. Once again he was disobeyed as Shigure's other hand made his way towards his abdomen.

Akito's eyes rolled back in his head as his attempts became weaker, "stop…it."

"Shigure-san," a stoic voice caused Shigure to cease with a tremble. The brunette walked over to them, his features stone like as ever.

Shigure withdrew his hands quickly, only leaving one to steady the dazed Akito, as he nodded at the intruder, "ah, good day, Kureno-san."

Kureno glanced towards Akito before turning back to Shigure, "Hatori-san calls for you."

"Ah, I see. It's been awhile hasn't it, Kureno-san?" Shigure smiled. "Where have you been hiding?"

"He's been with me," Akito retorted angrily as he shrugged off Shigure's hand and made his way towards Kureno. "Kureno, I didn't give you permission to go outside. Stop talking to Shigure," Akito wrapped his arms protectively around his waist. He nodded as Shigure raised a curious brow.

"Akito-sama, why won't you let Kureno see everyone?" Shigure asked as Akito began to play with Kureno's belt buckle.

"Why should he? He doesn't need to see anyone. He can be with me," Akito hugged his arm with a malice grin. "You can go now, Shigure. I don't need you anymore." Shigure's lips formed into a small frown as he bowed respectfully.

"As you wish, but first, I have a present to give you, my lovely Akito-san."

This seemed to intrigue Akito enough to let go of Kureno, "a present?"

"Yes, I'm sure it will be quite to your liking," as he said this he withdrew a white tattered box from his yukata. Akito's eyes widened as his jaw locked causing Kureno to blink inquiringly at him.

"It looked to be a such a pretty dress." Shigure set it down on the table as he began to make his way out. He stopped as he bent down to whisper into Akito's ear, "I'm sure it would have looked quite beautiful on you," before quietly closing the door. From behind the door a maddening cry was heard as Shigure closed his eyes and smiled to himself.

-------

A soft click sounded about the room as the orange headed boy opened the screen door before scanning the room. He sighed with a grin, "good, no ones awake yet."

"KYO-CHAN!" Before Kyo even had a chance to blink he was already on the floor with a bouncing blonde ball of energy on top of him.

"God dammit Momiji! GET THE HELL OFF ME!" Kyo roared which only caused the boy to giggle.

Momiji poked Kyo's nose as he gazed at him curiously, "where is Kyo-chan going? Is he going to see Tohru-kun again?" As if on cue, Kyo's cheeks began to flush as he stuttered ungracefully for a good explanation.

Momiji's eyes lit up as he bounced on top of the poor cat, "oh! You are going to see Tohru-kun! Are you going to do the nasty?"

"WWWHHHAT!"

"Momiji-kun, stop teasing the idiot neko." Yuki entered the room, disheveled gray locks portraying his obvious sleepless night.

"Good Morning, Yuki-kun!" Momiji chimed as he bounced his way over to Yuki who stopped him from pouncing on him by placing his hand on the boy's forehead.

"Really Momiji-kun, must you be so…energetic this early in the morning?" Yuki yawned while rubbing his sleep crusted eyes.

"I'm going, be back later," Kyo grunted while turning to the door.

Yuki looked him up and down before grabbing his jacket, " I'm going with you."

Kyo snorted, "I never asked you to come. Just go back to sleep." Yuki shot him a glare as he slipped on his shoes.

"As much as I hate to be in your presence, I'm going with you." Momiji watched the two bicker for another five minutes, a sad frown falling on his lips. He eyes descended towards the floor. Shigure had came yesterday to announce that Akito wanted to see him.

_Kyo closed the door of the living room as he began to ascend the carpet stairs. _

"_My, haven't we been the Mr. Busybody?" Shigure chuckled, causing Kyo to almost fall down the stairs in surprise. _

"_God dammit! You tryin to give me a heart attack?" Kyo panted. _

_Shigure raised an eyebrow as he let out another giggle, "how did I scare you? You walked right by me."_

_Kyo let out a rough snort, "well, you sounded like some rapist or something, jeez." Shigure's jaw dropped in astonishment as two figures entered the room. _

_"What was that noise?" Momiji rubbed his eyes as he dragged his stuffed teddy bear along the floor. _

_"The baka-neko must be home," Yuki replied sourly rubbing the back of his head. After a long night of tossing and turning he was finally about to go to sleep until Kyo had to make a noisy entrance. _

"_Shut up you stupid rat!" Kyo retorted before all three of the men shushed him to be quiet. _

_"Be quiet Kyo-kun, Kisa-chan is sleeping," Shigure whispered. "Now, Kyo-kun, before you go to sleep, I have to tell you something. Akito-san wishes to see you, so be sure to wake up early tomorrow and be ready." _

_Kyo froze, "w-what? Akito-san wants to see m-me?" Yuki glanced at Kyo solemnly, noting the soft tremble in the his voice. _

_"B-but why? I'm the cat, why would he want to see me?" Kyo swallowed as Shigure tore his gaze away from him. For some reason, Kyo couldn't help but feel as if Shigure knew exactly why Akito wanted to see him. _

_"I'm not sure, but…" he paused, searching for something assuring to say. "…just don't speak. It won't hurt as much." He patted Kyo on the shoulder before walking into his study. _

"Fine! You can come already! God damn rat!" Kyo growled before tearing open the door and stomping out.

"I was going weather you approved or not! Baka neko!" Yuki trailed after him as he zipped up his jacket. Momiji only stared behind them before snapping his head towards the sound of soft footsteps.

"Where are they going?" Kisa hugged her stuffed animal shaped as a tiger as worry filled her tangerine eyes.

Momiji turned back towards the open door in which both the boys once stood, " to atone for their sins."

--------

Chocolate eyes snapped open, crusted tears falling from their mocha colored eyelashes like rain. Tohru rubbed her throbbing head as her sore body reminded her of the previous night events. With a whimper she carefully sat up, wary of the silk sheets stinging her marred back. She had done a self-sufficient job on tending to her wounds, afraid of showing them to Hatori and the other family members. She even had to cancel the dance rehearsal with Ren. She winced at the image of Ren's dark eyes looking down on her scornfully. She would have to go apologize to her first thing today.

"I hope she doesn't take back the offer of teaching me," Tohru said regretfully.

With a strained sigh Tohru slowly climbed off her bed and walked towards her dressing table. She couldn't even begin to understand why Akito had acted the way he did. She began the habit of nibbling on her lower lip but checked herself. Even when he wasn't around she still feared of angering him. She winced as Tohru slid her pajama blouse off her shoulders. Gazing at the slumpy bandages Tohru thought back to last night.

_"I'm going to pull your halo down around your neck until it chokes you and tug you off your cloud."_

As his words chanted inside her, her hands drifted towards her bandages. Carefully, if not fearfully, she started to unravel the bandages. This wasn't the first time Akito had unleashed his anger upon her back. The wounds had healed quickly enough the last time. So, perhaps these wouldn't be too bad. Tohru let out a small cry as air hit her stinging back. She turned to look at the damage through the mirror and let out a loud gasp. Jagged lines traced her shoulders and down her spine, a plethora of criss-crosses. But, this not what made the brunette fall to the floor in tears. The scabs that would mar her back until her final days upon this earth. Those scars which read "MINE" would forever be engraved upon her flesh. She had been touched by god. Now she was his.


	20. I am Dog

All righty then! Sorry I was late, the chapter was actually done on Sunday but it was almost 11 and I had school the next day and still needed to revise it. Well, glad you all like the last chapter. It was rather short so now I give you this rather long one. AND (drums roll plays) THE BIG TWIST! OOOWWWWEEEEOOO! Now, I know probably after this chapter that half my readers will probably leave me rather not so pretty reviews. Or will simply walk away and forget they ever read this. Well, I thought it over and decided I will do it, no matter what the cost. You wanna know why? Because, I am a total psycho who has too much time on her hands. Plus, I thought it would be interesting, because so far, I haven't seen anything like this yet. Thanks for all the reviews which might be your last!

Anyways, the song I used is called Vicarious by Tool ( favorite band ever).

Disclaimer: I do not own fruits baskets nor the song Vicarious. If I did own the song then I wouldn't be writing this as I play wonderful music. But I did write that little stanza down there. Yeah you don't care, whatever.

-------

_**I am the one who gives life**_

_**I am the one who taketh it away**_

_**I am Adam**_

_**I am Eve**_

_**I am Dog**_

_------_

Ren rubbed her temples in frustration, trying to suppress the urge to scream. "Let's try this again. Remember it's step, turn, step, spin." Tohru nodded feverishly as strained sweat rolled down her forehead. They only had two days to practice before the Banquet started and Ren was more than angry that Tohru had missed their day of practice. The welts on her back were thudding faintly as Tohru tried to ignore the pain. Ren seemed to notice her lack in concentration as she ceased her futile instructions.

"Um, did I do something wrong, Sensei?" Ren had demanded that Tohru from now on call her Sensei during the time she would teach Tohru.

Ren rubbed her sore temples again as the wrinkles under her eyes stretched, "yes, Tohru-san, you did. You are not focusing. The dance of the dog must have absolute balance and grace. This is one of the greatest dances and most expected of all the zodiac animals. The dog must show how loyal he is to its master." Tohru rubbed her arm as she remembered the words inscribed on her back. Is that why Akito marked her? Did he know of the dance? Was it part of some ritual? She subconsciously wondered if Shigure had it too.

"I'm sorry, Sensei. I'll try harder," Tohru said seriously.

"Let's hope so. Now, follow my lead. Come, come!" Ren gestured for Tohru to be at attention as Ren stood in a pose. Tohru was at awe at how beautiful she looked. Her slender neck craned towards the sky, her leg perfectly poised while the other brought up just below her chest.

Without any difficulty, Ren instructed Tohru to do the same, "you must find your center. Balance is the key. The dog is well known for its extreme ability for patience and balance. Make sure your foot is vertical to the wall in front of you. This is stance is known as Salutation to the Sun. It is the starting pose for the dance. This is a dance of worship. Do it wrong and all you do is look like a disrespecting fool." Tohru bit her tongue as her eyebrows furrowed, stumbling a few times before finally getting into the desired position, poorer to that of Ren's. Ren, now in a normal standing position, gazed at her pupil with a scrutinizing eye.

"Adequate." She stated stoically. Tohru smiled to herself, giving herself a mental pat on the back. That had been the only congratulating words Ren had said for the entire session.

"But adequate is not enough. It must be perfect. Try it again." Tohru had to stop herself from falling to the floor in dismay.

"We have only two days. Usually family members of the dog are taught when they are mere children. What was Shigure thinking?" Ren whispered the last sentence in irritation.

"Don't worry! I am a fast learner! I know I can do it! I just need you to teach me how, Sensei!" Tohru said desperately, a little intimidated by what Ren had said. Ren frowned as she stared quietly at Tohru, causing her to blush nervously.

"You won't give up will you?" She mumbled.

"Nope! The dog is quite stubborn as well," Tohru, laughed cheerfully. Tohru stopped laughing as she noticed the twitch at the corner of Ren's lips, but it was soon still.

"Alright, get back to work, and it MUST be perfect!" Ren crossed her arms as she watched Tohru fall to the floor comically.

---------

****Eyes fixated upon the window, fingers entwined, Akito twitched with impatience as a jumble of through his brain. A constant thought that plagued his mind was Tohru. She had not come to see him in quite a while. Well, who would blame her? She was probably long gone by now. A sudden anxiety overtook him at the thought. No, she was his; even she understood that by now. He had made it more than clear. Nevertheless, now he had to make it clear to everyone.

"Akito-sama, Kyo-san has arrived." And he would start with the cat.

---------

They walked in silence for what seemed to be hours. Each lost in their own thoughts about the other. Yuki contemplated on asking about the scene two nights ago. He glanced at Kyo boldly before turning back to the cracked concrete.

"What is it?" Kyo asked with a surprisingly soft tone. He was probably nervous in seeing Akito. Yuki didn't answer right away, wary of the unusual behavior of his nemesis.

"How is Honda-san?" Cowardly, but that was all Yuki could come up with without sounding like a nosy prick.

"Fine," Kyo stated flatly.

"Oh, well-"

"Look," Kyo stopped abruptly to stare at the gray haired boy. "Instead of asking me, why don't you just go find out for yourself?" Yuki blinked in surprise, for once the damn cat made him feel like a fool. He was right though, he was being cowardly in not seeing Tohru. He felt foolish but, to tell the truth, he was scared. He was scared to have to confront someone who he possessed such strong feelings for. However, to be scared of Tohru who always accepted him was beyond foolish.

"You won," Yuki replied.

"What?" Kyo asked, dumbfounded.

"You finally won," Yuki smiled as he let out a faint chuckle. "You finally beat me." With that, Yuki offered his hand. Kyo stared at it for a long time, unable to register what exactly was going on. Finally, his lips twitched into a smirk as he clasped Yuki's hand.

"Bout' time you'd admitted it! Damn rat!"

"Don't let it go to your head. I won't let it happen again," Yuki quickly let go of Kyo as he began to walk down the street. "Your head is big enough as it is."

"What? Come say that to my face!" Kyo yelled after him.

-------

"That's enough, you may take a break," Ren dismissed Tohru who nodded weakly. She felt a faint throb in her ankles; she knew she was going to feel that in the morning.

"Excuse me, Sensei but, may I go to the restroom?" Tohru asked timidly, she really just wanted to change her bandages, feeling the current ones were worn out. Ren grunted a garbled remark. Taking that as a yes, Tohru scurried off.

"We're doomed, you know that?" A jaded voice entered the room. Ren sighed as she began to cut the leaves for her tea, the knife glistening from the rays of the sun.

"There's no need for jealousy, Rin."

Rin snorted as she leaned against the doorframe, a voluptuous leg over the other, "jealous?"

Ren grinned, "Just because you can't break the curse doesn't mean you should take it out on poor Tohru-kun."

"It's unlike you, Ren, to become so attached. Or really, is it exactly how you are?" Rin clicked her tongue against her gums, stifling a triumphant chuckle.

Ren placed her hands on her hips, a menacing glare in her eyes. " Is there something you wish to tell me?"

Rin smiled as she began to play with a tiny crimson box, "I've got a present for you, Ren-san."

--------

"Are you really going to see him?" Yuki frowned as they entered the hallway leading to Akito's chambers. Oh, how this place brought such unwanted memories. Throughout his childhood, he would walk down this hall. He shuddered at the remembrance of seeing a child like, if not even more vicious Akito waiting for him at the end.

"Yeah," Kyo replied solemnly, as he stared at the room.

"The cat slept all day, unaware of the deceit," Yuki whispered as he gazed opposite of Kyo.

"While the rat was the first to feast," Kyo mumbled. They stood like that for a few moments, backs facing each other before walking away, aware that feast or not, they were cursed.

"Akito-san, Kyo-san has arrived."

"Let him in," Akito said gruffly. Kyo quietly walked in before getting on his knees in a low bow. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Akito slowly get up from the sitting position he was in but he didn't need eyes to tell that his hot gaze trailed over him fiercely. There was a sudden pain in his left cheek as he flew back, his head hitting a nearby vase.

"Hello monster, you disgusting little shit," Akito, growled while setting his foot down on the floor. Kyo was stunned at the salty taste that ran down his chin. He knew Akito hated him, but he would usually give him a good verbal lashing before actually getting physical.

"Tell me, monster, why is that you still stand before me?" Why aren't you in your cage?" Akito waited for a moment for him to reply but grew impatient as he gave another kick, this time to Kyo's ribs, causing him to roll over in pain. Akito furrowed his eyebrows as he watched the boy groan, he almost tore his ears off at the sound.

"Shut up! You know how much I hate that noise!" Akito kicked him again. Kyo merely grunted but remained silent. Akito snatched a handful of Kyo's hair, twitching at the feel of his orange locks brushing against his skin.

"Thought that I had forgotten about my promise?" Akito grinned, "oh, I would never, my lovely Kyo, my lovely monster. I've been dreaming of this day for so long, I would never forget."

Kyo winced as he tugged harder, "and once you're gone, Tohru will be mine. You have no idea what I have in store for that bitch. She's going to scream my name while I fuck her senseless." Akito chuckled as he saw the hostile rage growing in Kyo's eyes.

"Oh? Does my monster having feelings for the wench? How quaint, the monster and the whore. Perhaps, I will lock her up as well, a little home for the both of you. Wouldn't that be nice?"

Kyo glared as he felt his fingers clench around his knuckles, "don't call her that."

Akito frowned, "what did you say?"

"I…said she's not a whore!" Kyo yelled back. Akito snarled as his fist connected with Kyo's right cheek before he picked him up by the strands of his hair again.

"Are you calling me a liar? That woman has lain in my bed so many times her juices are stained upon my sheets. Why would she ever want you? WHY WOULD SHE EVER LOVE A MONSTER LIKE YOU? IF SHE LOVES YOU THAN WHY NOT ME?" Akito roared, as he was ready to strike Kyo again. He gasped as Kyo grabbed his oncoming fist and kneed him in the gut, followed by an uppercut to his jaw. Akito stumbled back as blood ran down his chin. Before he knew it, Kyo had him pinned to the floor and was beating the daylights out of him.

Kyo growled as he repeatedly hammered his fists into Akito's stomach. He was ready to finish with another punch to his face but was thrown off balance as Akito slammed his head into his own.

"ARE YOU FUCKIN' CRAZY! YOU FUCKING MONSTER! HOW YOU DARE HIT ME? I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Akito roared as he grabbed Kyo's head and bashed it into the wall. He grabbed Kyo's arms and twisted them, making him cry out in pain.

Akito pushed Kyo's body into the wall as he dug his nails into his side, "you can't hit god! You piece of shit!"

Kyo grunted before spitting out blood, "you're no fucking god. The only monster I see is you. How could anyone ever love you?" Akito's eyes trembled as he let go of Kyo.

His bangs shielding his eyes, he let out a horrible yell, "GET OUT! GET OUT, YOU MONSTER!" Kyo raised a curious eyebrow, for some reason, it didn't seem as if Akito was referring to him at all. It seemed as if he was talking to himself. The door swung open as Kureno ran inside, hearing all the commotion.

"GET HIM OUT OF HERE! YOU MONSTER! I HATE YOU!" Akito screamed as Kureno pulled Kyo's sleeve as Kyo stared perplexedly at Akito who tore at his hair violently. The door slammed as Akito ran to his drawer. He knew someone would be there, he knew how to rid himself of this truth. His eyes widened as he stared into the empty abyss.

****"_How could anyone ever love you?"_

_-------_

**_Eye on the TV  
'Cause tragedy thrills me  
_**

"Will Rin-san be joining us today, Sensei?" Tohru smiled as she noticed the dark haired girl in the corner of the room.

"No. Now Tohru-" But before she could finish the door slammed opened, reveling an enraged Akito. His eyes widened as he saw the object of his obsession in the presence of the person that caused his misery.

"GET AWAY FROM HER!" Akito screamed as he ran over to Tohru while lashing out at Ren's outstretched hand.

_**Whatever flavor it happens to be, like...  
"Killed by the husband" **_

"A-Akito-san, what's wrong?" Tohru trembled, she had never seen him like this before, and how did he know Ren?

****  
"DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HER! DON'T TOUCH HER! DON'T CORRUPT HER WITH YOUR LIES!" Akito roared as Ren coolly stared at him.

"My, what a strange child you are. Whatever do you mean? It is you who corrupts this child! It's you who corrupts this whole house! The…the…the monstrosity of which you are!" Ren exclaimed in a fury. Tohru looked on confused as Rin watched the scene from afar with an inquiring eye.

_**"Drowned by the ocean"  
"Shot by his own son" **_

****"JUST SHUT UP! JUST SHUT UP!" Akito covered his ears, trying to drown out the sound of her voice. Tohru looked on fearful and confused as to why Ren was acting this way. Obviously, it was hurting Akito and Tohru could not help but run to his aid. She reached for him but was swatted away.

****"Don't touch me! Get out! Get out of here!" Akito growled with much conviction.

"Now, now, Akito. You should be more polite to Tohru; after all, she is the one to be dancing in this year's banquet. Doesn't that make you happy?" Ren smiled maliciously as Akito froze.

_**"She used a poison  
in his tea...kissed him goodbye" **_

"Oh, you didn't know that Tohru-chan would be dancing? Dancing just for you, my dear Akito?" Akito's eyes widened as he stared at Tohru, his eyes swirling in betrayal.

Tohru reached for him again, "Akito-" But he out stepped her as he turned back around to the cackling Ren.

"Where's Akira?" Akito asked, his teeth bared as he his fists clenched. How could she? How could his own mother do this to him? Always making him feel like a monster, always taking away the things that he found even the inkling of pleasure in.

_**That's my kind of story  
It's no fun 'til someone dies **_

"What are you talking about?" Ren frowned, but ever still holding that sinister chuckle.

"Don't play stupid! Where is the box?" Akito cried, his voice cracking as a lump began to form in his throat.

Ren smirked, "oh you mean this box?" She withdrew the crimson box from her robe and stared at it. Akito breathed heavily as he watched her toy with the box warily.

**_Don't look at me like  
I am a monster _**

"He left me nothing, so why would he give you this? HE LEFT ME NOTHING BUT HE GAVE YOU THIS!" Ren shouted as she ripped open the box. Akito screamed as he ran towards her but was pushed back by Rin who kicked him in the gut.

"There's nothing…but how can this be?" Ren glanced back into the empty box. She turned back to Rin and frowned, "you stupid girl! You must have taken it out!"

Rin backed away, "w-what? No, that is how it was! I did what you told me to do! It's your fault if there's anything or not!" Ren growled as she struck Rin's cheek hard and throwing the box to the floor.

**_Frown out your one face  
But with the other _**

"You failed me, but what can one expect from the horse. Beauty but no brains whatsoever." Rin's lips twitched in anger as she snapped her head towards the fallen Akito. She got up quickly and picked him up by the scruff of his hair. Tohru's eyes widened as she tried to stop her but was only pushed away roughly.

"DO YOU WANT TO SEE WHAT YOU'RE DANCING FOR? HUH! DO YOU REALLY WANT TO SEE WHAT YOUR GOD IS!" Ren yelled while shaking Akito with much force.

"Rin, don't," Ren warned with a growl.

**_Stare like a junkie  
Into the TV _**

She only ignored her as she continued to shake Akito, "DO YOU REALLY WANT TO SEE WHAT THIS…THIS THING IS! THIS THING THAT CAME FROM THAT WITCH!" Rin pointed to Ren who's eyes widened in fear. Tohru glanced between Akito and Ren, realization finally hitting her. Akito was Ren's son, but then why…

Before Tohru could finish her train of thought there was a ripping noise and a scream. Akito had awoken as he let out a terrifying cry while bandages flew in the air. He tried to cover himself but Rin held his arms tightly in place behind his head.

"This! This is your god!" Rin grinned as Akito continued to wail. Tohru gasped as she stared at the bulges of flesh upon Akito. Slumping with scars, no doubt slightly deformed by the all the damage and bandages he had inflicted upon himself, or really she had.

**_Stare like a zombie _**

"You're, you're a-"

"Not so fast!" Rin interrupted with a chuckle, "the freak show doesn't stop here, does it Akito-san?" In hearing this Akito began to thrash about and scream. But, to no avail as Rin grabbed the sash that covered his abdomen and only piece of clothing that shielded himself from the world. Tohru almost screamed as she fell to the floor in horror. Akito had the body of a woman and yet…also a man?

There hanging dejectedly his manhood and breasts drooping, tears ran down his cheeks as he saw Tohru back away in fear. He pulled his legs together to hide his shame. Even she wouldn't understand. How could he have been so foolish to believe that she would accept him? Ren sneered in disgrace, she couldn't bare to think that Akito had ever came out of her body.

_**While the mother holds her child  
Watches them die **_

****"This!" Rin let go of him, Akito thudding to the floor in a dismal heap. "This is what god is!" Tohru covered her mouth with her hands, not sure how to react she cried. Akito covered his chest as he stared at Tohru.

"I..don't understand," Tohru quivered as she tore her eyes away from whatever Akito was.

"This, is what you dance to. You dance to a monster," Rin frowned.

**_Hands to the sky crying,_**

"WHY, OH WHY!" Akito cried while turning to Ren who looked away in disgust. "Please, please tell me," his voice trembled.

Akito looked up at her, "did you ever once, even for a moment, ever thought me as your child?" There was silence as Ren turned to face the bastard child that begged to her so desperately.

"Who could possibly ever love a pebble in one's shoe?" She whispered as her onyx eyes bore down on him.

**_Cause I need to watch things die... from a distance   
Vicariously I, live while the whole world dies _**  
**_You all need it too, don't lie_**

****Tohru stared at the scene as her heart literally broke, "how can you say that?" Ren didn't bother to look at her but still listened intently.

"She's…I mean he...Akito-san is your child." Tohru quietly walked up to her, her fists clenched around the collar of her shirt.

"Why would a mother ever say that?" Tohru swallowed so as not to choke on her own words.

**_Why can't we just admit it?  
Why can't we just admit it?  
We won't give pause until the blood is flowing _**

"How could a mother ever love that…that monster!" Ren spat at the kneeling Akito, not bothering to cover himself.

Tohru frowned while looking her up and down, "that's not it is it? You would still regret Akito-san even if, as you put it, he was a monster." Ren's eyebrows perked in annoyance as Tohru continued to talk.

"You were, still are, jealous of Akito-san. I'm not sure why would you be, but if you both love Akira-sama so much, then you wouldn't be fighting. I bet he is really sad and disappointed right now to find that the most people near and dear to him are saying such things and acting so horridly."

_**Neither the brave nor bold  
Will write as the story's told  
We won't give pause until the blood is flowing**_

****"What do you know! How can a child such as yourself ever understand? Akito took Akira away from me! The only reason why he would ever be turning in his grave was to find that his son was really a…a thing!" Ren roared deliriously, causing Tohru to cringe.

"If, if Akira-sama is the good person that you think he is, then I'm sure he would have accepted Akito-san. I'm sure he would want you, as his mother, to love him."

Ren ground her teeth as she stared hatefully at Tohru. How could she possibly understand how it felt to lose someone? How could she know how it was like to be overshadowed?

_**I need to watch things die... from a good safe distance   
Vicariously I live while the whole world dies  
You all feel the same, so... **_

****"You don't know anything. Akito is not my child! It can't be!" Ren tore at her midnight hair in a deranged matter as Tohru backed away in fear.

"God is not suppose to be like this!" Ren pointed to Akito, making him cover up his "deformities".

Tohru furrowed her eyebrows, "how would you know? How do you know what God looks like? God is whatever he wants to be. He is whatever we want him to be." Once again the words of her mother echoed in her mind.

_** Why can't we just admit it?  
Blood like rain come down   
Drum on grave and ground**_

****Akito gazed at Tohru in awe, she was defending him? But, why? After seeing what he really was?

Ren picked up the once forgotten box that laid on the floor as her temper boiled over, "HE LEFT ME NOTHING AND NOW AKITO TOMENTS ME WITH THIS!"

She continued to shake the box with much indignation as Tohru stepped back in fear. "HE LEFT ME NOTHING BUT YET TORTURES ME WITH THIS!"

**_Part vampire  
Part warrior_**

_**Carnivore and voyeur**_

_**Stare at the transmittal **_

****Rin, who went unnoticed to the three stared at Tohru. A feeling of utmost respect began to form within her for the brunette as she stood her ground against the crazed Ren. Rin looked away in humiliation, Ren was right, she would never be able to break the curse. Rin could not worship god.

"I don't know why you believe that your love one would torment you but your wrong. Akira nor Akito would do such a thing," Tohru tried to reason with Ren but was ignored as she continued to screech.

"HE LEFT ME NOTHING!" Ren cried before turning to Akito, "THE ONLY THING HE LEFT ME WAS THIS DEFORMED CHILD! THE ONLY REGRET I HAVE IS THAT THING EVER COMING OUT OF MY BODY!"

**_Sing to the death rattle _**

_**Credulous at best  
Your desire to believe in  
Angels in the hearts of men **_

"YOU ARE THE ONE WHO'S DEFORMED NOT ME!" Akito screamed, fed up with Ren's nonsense.

"Akito-san?" Tohru blinked in confusion as Akito stood before her, quavering in rage.

"YOU MADE ME THIS WAY! THE ONLY REASON I'M LIKE THIS IS BECAUSE OF YOU!" Akito snapped.

**_Pull your head on out, your head believes it give a listen   
Shouldn't have to say it all again  
The universe is hostile, so impersonal  
Devour to survive... so it is, so it's always been_**

****Ren gave a terrifying yell as she threw the box on the floor and stepped on it forcefully, smashing it to pieces. Time seemed to stand still as he watched the box be crushed.

"Akira…is with me," Ren panted, eyes wide with insanity. Akito raked his nails across his forehead as his eyes darted amongst the room. They rested on the knife that lay on the table and as quickly as he saw it, he grabbed it.

"DIE!"Akito screamed with much vehemence as he lunged towards Ren.

**_Devour to survive... so it is, so it's always been  
We all feed on tragedy  
Like blood to a vampire  
Vicariously I, live while the whole world dies _**

Ren covered her face with her arms, awaiting the oncoming pain but it never came. What she saw next made her eyes go wide and knees tremble, losing her balance.

Akito panted as he felt warm liquid seep down his arm, droplets of blood falling to the floor. A soft croak made him look up and soon dropped him to his knees. Tohru stared back at him, eyes hazy as blood dribbled down her chin. Akito let go of the knife that now laid embedded in her stomach as he fell back in terror.

"I…" she trailed as black shrouds filled her vision and then darkness as a vicarious cry filled the air.

**_Much better you than I_**

_**----**_

_**Well, I plan on referring to Akito as he still. Not to be sexist or anything but I'm sure everyone is used to that and calling him shim would be odd. Now for those of who you might be crazy and say "oh my god I have to believe in god or I will get stabbed by a tranny!" Don't believe in that, unless I guess if you are rather insane. As long as you don't hurt anyone I'm okay with it then. Personally though, I love transvestites, homosexuals and whoever does what they believe in (without harming others of course.) and wouldn't mind being shanked by one. (what an oxymoron huh?)**_

_**Also, this does not reflect on my beliefs whatsoever. Ha, I know none of you care but heck, I feel pretty social today. Yeah, um, my belief in any supreme being is rather slim. I'm not athiest, it's just that….I don't care (lightening stikes). Strange for an agnostic such as myself to write a story revolving around god. Anyways, I guess if I had to picture the higher up as anything it would be this or perhaps just some blank silhouette. Haha, it's fun teasing my highly religious family members about stuff like ah…Yeah well, hoped you liked it and if not well, laters then, cuz like I said before, I do not care! Woooooooo! (get's hit by a bus). **_


	21. Opiate Odious

Hey everybody, late again. I had finals last week so I didn't have time to write and school is finally over WOOOO! Sadly, I still have summer school but still WOOOOO! Alright, I'm also late because I had to keep this chapter from prying eyes or forever be kicked off the computer and sent to a psychologist. Okay, I know you all have a lot of questions and since I have time I can finally answer some if not most.

AiRyhou: Akito stabbed Tohru by accident. I know how it is, although even I would stay up reading that late.

Beautifulhate: Not really a question but yeah that's a kick ass song! I love Tool!

Kamiko: ha, I knew someone was bound to correct me. Yeah I know I meant say hermaphrodite but it was late and long words such as those don't come easily. Plus, tranny did sound funnier. I would call myself one but I don't think you can really call a girl a tranny. I guess metro sexual is the best term. I have a couple of friends like that haha, sad though, I keep running out of lip gloss and they keep stealing my shoes (I'm totally serious, I have pictures, which I would love to show but in fear of REALLY getting shanked by a tranny.

To those who made me look like an ass (ha I kid): God dammit! Okay, so Ever After was playing and I may have a fetish for Angelica Houston, you found me out. TT. Damn you Angelica!

And to those who are confused about Akito's gender or are just like what the F$#K: Akito is both! I think I can hear all of your minds snapping haha! I guess Akito could take hormonal pills or whatever to get the breasts down but you know what…he's an idiot and you know it's every guys fantasy to have some breasts of their own. I know I would, if I was a man….o.o Well, enough creeping you guys out.

**WARNING: EXTREME LEMON/RAPE AHEAD! KEEP AWAY FROM PRYING EYES!** Yeah, I know I would never do lemon but I guess this kinda needed it. So, it's my first time everyone, be gentle. I'm not exactly Dr. Phil or Love on this. OH GOD, SOILED! SOILED IT! I FEEL SO DIRTY…o.o

Disclaimer: I do not own fruits baskets but sadly I own that stupid chant about the zodiac thing, yeah you guys can just skip, it's early in the morning so I'm kinda psycho right now. Also the title of the painting was an idea I got from a drawing I saw and a song I was listening to so I'm just gonna but that I sorta don't own it just incase. Enjoy! Although I have a feeling many of you won't, I'm such a cruel person.

Thanks to SmCandy for giving me the courage to write this piece and for her fantastic ideas that helped me out of some tough situations. You rock girl!

Oh man…I know I'm gonna get kicked off for this chapter…crap.

-------

_**When in extreme frivolity and disillusionment a being is often succumbed to a state of eternal bliss. A bliss no worthy for than God itself. **_

_**Such a plane of tranquility is most absolutely farce. A paradise only reserved for one of noble being is unbelievable, yet, here we read these promising words in books and stories. **_

_**Slabs who's authors have most likely been influenced by this temporary nirvana. Remember children, feed your head. **_

_------_

_"What is God anyway?"_

"_He is perfect in everyway, he has no faults."_

"_Well, what about us?"_

"_God has created us to portray himself, a splitting image of his holy glory." The child sat solemnly as a dark haired woman wrapped bandages around its torso._

"_So, this is what he looks like?" There was a loud smack as the child held his stinging cheek as his nose dripped onto his cut lip. _

"_Don't you dare compare yourself to Him, he is nothing like you. Remember, always remember, the face of your father." The child cringed as he stared at this demon that looked down on him so. If God was our father, then the Devil must be our cousin. _

The sound of bristles against the rough exterior of the pallid canvas tickled Akito's ears in ecstasy. His head thumped at the unwanted memoirs of his childhood. He stared at the vague portrait he had conjured. It's beautifully dark colors did not belong with the other disgusting masterpieces he had created in his many fits of psychosis. A figure of a woman laying in a fetal position as crimson drapes flowed from her breasts and womb dribbled onto the borders of the canvas. A crown of orchids strewn upon her mahogany tendrils, a serene smile plastered on her cherry lips. The unborn fetus that cringed in her womb was him laying inside her securely, shielded from the worlds cruelties. Oh, if only the pastel colors could take him away from this mundane world. If only they could coat themselves upon his skin and bring him the deliverance he so desired. Others might have found this image obscene and startling but, to Akito, this was the most beautiful painting that his ugly hands could ever have created. But, even he knew that this could not compare to the goddess that laid upon the cold floor beside him.

Akito put down his tools while discarding the dirty robe, it falling to the floor in a graceful heap. He cocked his head to the side, a dreamy smile forming on his lips. How beautiful she was. Finally, she would be with him and only him. Tohru, still unconscious from the earlier evening laid upon a futon, her torso covered in what to be ratty bandages. Akito began to lose himself in watching her harsh intakes of breath. The soft whispers of spring escaping her lovely petals called lips.

He made his way over to her slowly, wary of waking her and ruining this wonderful fantasy. If only time could stop forever, if only it could stay just like this. It was such a beautiful beginning, but Akito knew that with every beginning there was an end. If only he could preserve this wonderful feeling in the pit of his stomach. He gently laid beside her, making sure to keep all physical contact a safe distance. Even in the dimly lit room he could make out the silhouette of her eyes and the low curve of her neck. He decided to take a risk in entangling the tips of his fingers in her flowing hair. An impish grin danced on his chapped lips as he let the angelic strands fall on his face, strings of chocolate rain blurring his vision.

A gentle sigh caused Akito to snap out of his trance as he turned to see if his fascination was waking from her slumber. Fortunately, she was still deep in sleep and Akito sighed in relief. He balanced his head on his elbow as he turned sideways to devour her body with his dark orbs once more. He frowned, he hated that her body was being clashed with the dirty color of the horrid bandages, hiding her away from him. He had made them himself from the old ones he wore because in order in attaining new ones would have meant to go to Hatori who would have most likely taken Tohru away from him. After the incident he wouldn't let anyone touch her, not even the maids who tried to assist Tohru. He became like a dog, growling threateningly at whomever came too close to his prize. He looked her over once more, noting the tiny crease in her forehead from the subconscious pain she was feeling even in her undisturbed slumber.

He looked away from her, remembering that Tohru planned to dance at the banquet. Idiot. Didn't she know what she was getting herself into? He knew his mother didn't bother to let in on what exactly Tohru was dancing to, what she was giving up. Why would she betray him so? Did she really hate him that much? Well, who could blame her really, he did do unmistakably horrible things to her. His teeth clenched at the thought of Kyo claiming Tohru's heart. He snorted, he didn't care if Kyo did claim Tohru's feelings, Tohru was here with him. He didn't care if Tohru abhorred him and screamed obscenities in his face, she was still here. He would make her his, feelings were just dream-like blurs anyway. There is no such thing as "true" feelings, he knew this from experience.

Akito turned back to his angel, her peaceful demeanor still as placid as ever. The banquet was in two days, he had time.

Akito ran a frail hand over her lips, "I don't care if you never wake up just as long as you're here. I know if you wake up, you'll leave me. Please, don't ruin this beautiful beginning." As he said this, he began to crawl over her while brushing her velvet lips against his rough ones.

"Never wake up, Tohru," Akito whispered, "because if you do…" He paused to caress her silky eyelashes while resting his head on her shoulder, a sad smile creeping onto his lips.

"…I'll kill you."

------

Rain drops thudded upon her back, their wet kisses soaking her shirt. Her trembling hands desperately searching for warmth. The smell of dirty cement and tar enveloped her senses. Her ebony orbs stung from the rain, moisture falling from her eyelids, unable to distinguish if it was blood or rain. Everything felt dirty, everything about her was dirty. She wanted to scream but the rain would only muffle her cries. Midnight strands coiled around her waist as she moaned, terrified of the obscure vines. She tugged at them, causing a burning pain to tingle in her scalp. The taste of mud licked her tongue as she cried for the snakes to free her, their heads tearing in her hands as tugged at them.

"Rin-san?" A soft voice cooed. Rin ceased her struggle as she stared transfixed at the silhouette in the rain.

"Tohru?" Rin rasped as she stood, mud dripping from between her thighs and down her boots. She ran towards the figure, her footsteps sloshing in the rain.

"Oh, Tohru! I'm sorry!" She cried, holding on to the person for dear life, afraid of falling into the muddy abyss.

"Honda-san? Rin-san, it's me Yuki. Are you okay?" Rin blinked in realization as gray orbs looked down on her with concern.

"What happened to Honda-san?" Yuki asked while holding to the girl who cried harder. "Rin! What happened to Tohru!" Yuki shook her feverishly as Rin only continued to wail. This was the first time Yuki had ever seen Rin yell, let alone cry. His heart began to pound in his ears as to why Rin of all people would cry for Tohru. He then noticed the dark locks Rin held in her palms.

"Rin…your hair," he whispered as Rin quivered from her sobs. She looked down to see her once beautiful flowing hair mangled and torn upon her shoulders.

"I…I'm sorry," Rin wheezed. "I'm sorry Haru."

Yuki frowned, "Rin, where's Tohru?"

"Tohru…she's the one. She will break the curse, I'm sure." Yuki's eyes widened at the sobbing girl in fear as he ran across the pavilion towards the main house.

Rin bowed her head as she watched the rain make dark swirls in the mud, "only the loyal dog would ever die for its master."

------

Delicate hands entwined as Ren watched the rain ooze down the glass window panes. Her eyes were like caverns, deep and wide as her mouth twitched. Prescription bottles of pills rested before her, their insides spilling into a mixture of reds and blues. She couldn't understand, wouldn't understand why her plans always failed. She didn't want to understand why Tohru would do such a thing. She wouldn't accept her words, no matter how much they chanted in her head.

"S-she doesn't know anything," Ren croaked while glancing down at the pills. So, this is what she was reduced to; popping pills like candy. She was no better than her bastard child. She threw her head back to laugh at such a thought but her throat was dry and felt as if filled with cobwebs. Ren looked back into the rain, watching drops race and morph into bigger pools of water. There was a flash of thunder as a pale face appeared in the window.

Ren fell back, pills falling to the floor as she cried, "Akira? Is that you?" As soon as the face appeared, it was gone. Ren clenched her head as she scrambled for the toxins, eagerly filling her mouth.

"N-no one understands! They don't know anything! All I want to do is be with you, Akira! WHY WON'T YOU LET ME BE WITH YOU?" Ren screamed as she stuffed as much as she could swallow into her mouth.

"I WILL JOIN YOU! MY AKIRA!" Ren proclaimed to the sky as tears filled her dark eyes. There was a crash as two maids broke open the door, hearing Ren's obvious cries of suicide.

"STAY BACK! DON'T TOUCH ME!" She spat, pills dribbling from her mouth. "I SAID DON'T TOUCH ME!" The maids merely took the pills and bottles, making sure to clear out any items that Ren might use.

Her outstretched hand shook at the retreating backs of the housemaids, "please." There was a slam as Ren looked back towards the rain, "even if I died, I know I still wouldn't be able to be with you."

She buried her face in her hands, "there's no room for demons in heaven."

------

Sleep crusted lashes twitched, chocolate orbs glazed as Tohru groaned. Rubbing her sore head she sat up but quickly regretted the action as there was a sharp pain in her side. Memories of yesterday came flooding back, giving no comfort to her wounded stomach. Tohru found that she was wearing an old raggedy Sunday dress.

"_Where have I seen this before? Pity, it looked to be such a pretty dress," _Tohru thought to herself before looking about the room. Bizarre paintings of misshapen figures danced on the walls, which also seemed to be covered in monstrous drawings. Warped silhouettes that reverted Tohru back to her darkest nightmares when she was a child of creatures and monsters lurking under her bed.

She stood, her knees buckling from the effort as needles shot down her legs. Tohru winced at the jabbing pain but mustered enough will power to stand. She shuddered even though clearly the room was quite warm, but the eerie aura that encircled the place caused her to tremble in dread. The room seemed to hold memories of something evil and tragic. It was fairly large, cluttered with brushes and other tools required to create artwork of such caliber that blanketed the walls. The paintings themselves seemed to hold secrets of the past.

"Such sad drawings," Tohru whispered, wondering what miserable creature inhabited this dismal place. Tohru's eyes widened slightly as she suppressed the urge to gasp. Her eyes traveled upward, all the while increasing their size. Above her there was a gigantic figure, it's face distorted with smudges of black pastels. Its body twisted and contorted, stomach swollen, breasts mauled, and manhood hanging dejectedly between its mangled legs. In the center of its engorged belly a large gaping whole stared back at Tohru as a bloody cord entangled itself around the figures arms and wrists. The outline of a baby with the head of a dog resting in its hands, obviously dead, the umbilical cord wrapped around its frail neck. Tohru had to steady herself against a nearby chair, never in her life had she witnessed such vulgarity and sorrow.

**_Hooker With A Penis_**

The words written in bold velvet letters under the gruesome painting. Tohru swallowed the bile that threatened to explode from her mouth.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" The scornful voice chilled Tohru to the bone. Akito leaned against the frame of the doorway, a deviant smile gracing his lips. Underneath that smile however, boiled an uncontrollable sadness and rage. His dream was over, this chimera which he sought for gone, replaced by the nearing reality. No, he didn't want to wake up, not yet, not until the flesh on his very bones rotted and dried. Not until this angel before him was stripped of her wings and thrown down from heaven. Not until he would place a judas kiss upon her forehead. Oh, why did she have to wake up?

Tohru was unable to reply, let alone breath as she watched Akito's disheveled midnight hair hang over his eyes like a cloak. His fingers tactfully clasping against the wooden door frame. His robe pitch black, adorned with a red sash, fitting his slender form perfectly. He caught her staring at him, making Tohru turn away with a blush.

He smirked while strolling ever so slowly towards her, "finally awake, Tohru-kun? Are you ready to dance for me, my lovely angel?" Tohru turned back to him, confusion evident in her wide eyes.

"W-what?" Tohru squeaked, her mind foggy from sleep. Akito only sneered at her negligence.

"Tell me, my angel, do you still want to dance?" Akito growled in her ear, eyeing a certain sweat drop on her forehead. Tohru repressed a shiver as her mind began doing flip flops.

Finally, she gathered the courage to speak, "y-yes, so the curse can be broken and the Sohmas can be free."

Akito flinched in jealousy at her words. "So, is that all you care about? Those disgusting zodiac members?" Tohru backed away warily as Akito licked her forehead tenderly.

He frowned at her retreating body, "you'll dance for me and only me or not dance at all!" How could she be so oblivious as to what she was saying? Hopefully, his threat would change her mind and she would give up this futile fiasco. Words of the zodiac chanted in his head that filled him with terror.

"_Upon the altar lays the dog, a sacrifice to his holy glory_

_A banquet for the loyal servant of God_

_Quenching his almighty thirst and freeing the spirits that lay dormant" _

Akito shook his head, no he would save her. He would not let her die in vain to meaningless scripture only written and believed by fools. It was the only way.

Tohru backed away, wincing at the sudden impact with the wall. Akito panted softly as he placed both palms beside her head. "I am the creator and the destroyer! Don't you understand? I am the fucker and the fucked!"

"A-Akito-san?" Tohru stuttered as she could feel a slight pressure on her hip. Akito remained silent as he leaned into her, making sure to rub himself against her, causing Tohru to blush like a madman. She began to protest but was silenced as coarse lips scratched her own. She let out a small whimper as Akito's chest rubbed against her own, causing a painful friction in between their breasts. He ignored her soft hands that tried to push him away. He grabbed them forcefully and pinned them together. Yanking the sash that held the only piece of clothing shielding himself from her, he used it to bound her legs. Tohru looked away as his robe fell open, her blush fading as she felt the need to vomit. Akito furrowed his eyebrows at her disdain.

"Look at me!" He jerked her chin towards him. "This is your God! You wanted to get to know me? You wanted to help? Are you saying you don't want to play anymore, Tohru-kun?"

He grabbed one of her breasts roughly as a malicious grin crawled on his lips, "didn't you want to worship God?" By now tears were already forming and spilling from Tohru's eyes as she stared back at him as if a child oblivious to what it did wrong. Akito felt something in the pit of his stomach lurch but shook it away as he devoured her mouth once more. He wouldn't let such poisons consume him, she needed to be punished for her betrayal.

Tohru yelped as she felt sharp teeth puncture her tongue and lips. Blood dripping from the corners of their mouths as if feasting on the forbidden fruit which poisoned them so. She tried to scream but he only swallowed it like he swallowed her. She couldn't understand what she had done to betray him. Was dancing in the banquet really so revolting to him? Her train of thought began to blur as a dark warmth began to form between her legs.

She gasped as she felt something squishy in the palms of her ensnared hands. Her eyes went wide as the taste of something sour lingered in the back of her dry throat.

"This is your God," he whispered huskily as he forced Tohru to squeeze and arouse his deformed breasts. "This…" he grinded himself between her thighs, causing a mixture of sinful moans and gasps to ensue from her swollen lips.

"… this is me." With that he hoisted her up, her back skidding against the wall and tearing her bandages. He could feel fresh blood drip down his hips from her re-opened flesh wound while coercing Tohru's legs to wrap around him, which she did in fear of falling. The feel of her voluptuous legs embracing him sent him over the edge and he had to stop himself from taking her. No, he would bring her pain before crushing her. With that he nipped her stab wound playfully.

More tears fell from her cheeks as Akito raked his teeth along Tohru's flesh, leaving jagged lines in his wake. Tohru could feel his nimble fingers dance across her breasts, touching them in such a way that they stiffened painfully. She held her breath as Akito trailed her collar bone with his slippery tongue, leaving sticky trails of saliva to glisten in the thunderous skies.

Tohru broke through her passion filled mind to croak out a futile gripe, "please, A-Akito-sama, stop." Tohru looked back at him with puffy eyes shrouded with lust and fear which caused Akito to freeze. He growled as he let go of her and backed away. Tohru sighed in relief but it was short lived as her sigh turned into a strangled scream as her vision went dark.

"Much better," she could hear Akito's voice chuckle in the darkness. Akito knew that if he bore into those perfect hazel eyes as her dove like coo caressed his ears one more time that he would've stopped. They were his weakness, but he stripped her of those and there was nothing stopping him now from ravaging her body.

"Mmmmf!" Tohru replied pathetically, the feeling of nothingness brushing her toes. She had the sudden feeling that she wasn't on the ground anymore as her arms began to throb faintly. Tohru let out a small cry as there was a loud tearing sound as the chill air wrapped around her unkindly.

He used an old black rag to blind and gag her as he tore her last remaining piece of clothing, so there was nothing to hide her from his hungry stare. Akito licked his teeth slyly as he placed Tohru's tangled hands to hang from a nail in the wall where a grotesque painting used to be. He cocked his head to the side as he watched her struggle blindly to cover herself. She was now one of the paintings that adorned this miserable place he called home. He could feel himself become even more aroused while he watched his masterpiece writhe and twist in an enigmatic contour of colors of flesh and black. He saw the mark he had left on her tender back, scarlet drops caressing her toes as the scars opened from being stretched. Slowly but surly his fragile hand made it's way towards his abdomen, seeking to relieve himself of this torture. Echoes of crystal droplets ceased him in his odyssey for atonement. Tohru's disoriented whimpers made him shudder in opiate rapture.

"I'm sorry Tohru-kun, I haven't forgotten you," Akito purred, straddling her petite hips in his arms, giving her breast a comforting lick. There was a sharp intake of breathe as Tohru bit her lip to keep herself from moaning, but her delightful shiver was all Akito needed to continue his plague upon her sensitive skin.

"I'll never forget you, my angel. You are mine," Akito's sensual purrs turned into low growls of excitement as he brushed his stiffen manhood against her thighs. She could hear his breaths become more ragged as he rubbed his mangled nipples against her lower regions, greasing them with her moisture. Akito silently swore that he had tied her hands but shrugged and began to massage his soaked breasts while planting toothy kisses inside her milk white thighs.

Tohru's eyes were dry from crying and her voice hoarse from screaming. Her head throbbed just like her maiden head did. Her senses were dumb and dull from so much unwanted desires. A vague image of her mother slowly drifted away as she threw her head back in a silent cry. In the pit of her stomach she could feel him inside her, pulsating within the core of her bowels. A few more dusty tears dripped from the sudden intrusion. He hadn't given her any fair warning and with no hesitation he began to thrust into her brutally. The pain was so unbearable Tohru thought she would split in two.

It was a good thing she was blindfolded or else Tohru would have witnessed the deranged Akito in all his nefarious glory sobbing. He cried as he tore into her, blood seeping onto his pelvis. If only she would have never awoken. Why did she have to ruin this beautiful beginning? His body quaked with angry sobs as he pounded into her harder, almost losing his balance. Why did she have to make him feel this way? This feeling in the pit of his stomach that gripped at his heart until his lungs shriveled to dust. Why did she have to be this way?

The straps that held Tohru snapped, causing Akito to lose his balance but none the less still be inside her. Tohru had already came in a agonizing heap but Akito kept filling this angel that lay under him with his odious love.

Breaths escaping in harsh rasps against the dirty floor that served as their fulcrum of ungodliness. She could hear it, she could taste it, the bile which flowed into her blood-spattered grotto. Vines wrapping themselves around her legs and scratching her insides with their thorny embrace. Whether it was the blindfold or her own eyes that became shrouded in the pits of her own soporific mind she didn't care as the pain became a dull pulse while her body seemed to relax, retreating within the recess of her brain.

"W-why…" Tohru could here his jarring voice tickle her ear as he reached his peak.

"W-why…," Akito repeated, his voice cracking as more bone shattering sobs racked his withered body. Even though her eyes remained hidden, he could still sense their innocence radiate upon him. Why did she have to wake up? Why did she make him feel this way?

"_Why did I…"_

Akito's eyes clenched as he gave a heinous cry, drenching her raw insides with his venomous seed. Never retreating, he laid his sweaty forehead against her shoulder, sobbing into the crane of her gorgeous neck. Curling up against her small frame he continued to mourn, a child finding sanctuary in the breast of its mother. His cries turned into terrifying wails as the flower crumpled beneath him, its petals turned to thorns.

"_Why did I have to love you?"_

--------

Okay, awkwaaaard. Ah, poor Tohru and no before any of you say anything, she's not dead. Didn't want to ruin it but better than getting threatening reviews of killing my bunny because someone thinks I killed Tohru off. No, I didn't. Remember we still have the dance, or really, if she dances. I mean, personally, I wouldn't be able to walk after that (o.o naughty me). Okay, I'll update soon, probably by the end of the week. Ohhhh so close to the finale! Also, no sequels! I don't do sequels, and never will just because I hate back tracking and eh. I'm a one story person. Besides, sequels usually suck and ruin the first one.


	22. The Birth of Mary

Alright, sorry for being late, now where have you heard that before? I was in a bad mood this whole week because mother nature sucks. I know all you ladies know what I'm talking about. Also, I was kinda banned for awhile from the computer. Why, I'm not really sure. Something having to do with spontaneous combustion and squirrels. So, I hope everyone's Independence Day was cool. Being in a street full of crazy Mexicans and almost losing a leg to illegal fireworks is one way to spend it, although I do not recommend it.

Right, so I know the last chapter got some mixed feelings over but most if not all were positive. Um, I apologize to those of you who I caused extreme physical discomfort in. Man, I must be some kind of freak, because I read it and it didn't bother me at all. Well, I suppose some parts did make me think "what the hell was I thinking?" but yeah. I guess I should really stop watching those crazy Indie films. Damn foreigners and their crazy sex lives. I'm kidding, I don't watch foreign porn movies. I hate to admit it but, that piece was in fact conjured in the hollow pits of my tangible mind. Scary, no?

Okay, the lyrics for this is done by a good friend of mine called Bjork. Ha, good friend, yeah right. Well, I recommend downloading it or sampling it since it's so creepy and it helped me open this rather long chapter. Since I know that some of my writing is just so screwy and if not terrible this opening stanza, story, words, etc involves Akito and Tohru after the dreaded rape scene. Basically, I'm starting where I left off with Akito crying on Tohru and all that blah blah. But, I hate to give everything away because I know you guys are very intelligent and can figure it out yourselves, or better yet come up with your own conclusions to it. I also listened to Symphony of Darkness by Chronamut. It's not in the story but it's a wonderful piece of music.

Disclaimer: I do not own fruits baskets or the song "Enjoy" by Bjork. But I do own…O.O (shh…the author is deep in thought, just go read the story while she discovers that she has no life.) Also, I hope no one is offended by the title…and if none of you have no idea what I'm talking about then good, no need to get myself in more trouble.

--------

_**I wish: I want to stay here  
I wish: this be enough**_

Ragged breaths, a tremor to the silent chaos growing in the pit of her stomach. Her left side was numb, her train of thought ceased to exist. Dry leaves of blood. Millions of lovely patches of red brush rippling in milky flesh.

_**I wish: I only love you**_

_**I wish: simplicity**_

****A demon, a child, cries in her ear. It leaves. Wails of bewilderment twitch in his cheeks.

_**Look at the speed out there  
It magnetizes me to it**_

****The angel, the fallen, wakened to sinful throbs between dirty legs. It grows. Drops of vertigo sting her eyes.

_**And I have no fear  
I'm only into this to**_

****He stumbles blindly into the water, hoping to erase this sin. It stays. Nails of antipathy scratch his skin.

_**Enjoy, enjoy, enjoy, enjoy.**_

****The lost finds its way back under the water. It drifts. Dark tendrils of suicide poke his eyes.

_**I wish I'd only look  
And didn't have to touch**_

He trembles in breath. It catches. Eyes of obscurity fog his mind.

_**I wish I'd only smell this  
And didn't have to taste**_

****The dog kneels before her. It pants. Bared teeth of punishment bite her skin.

_**How can I ignore?  
This is sex without touching**_

She could feel him retract in fear. It cries. Tears of mourning wet her lips.

_**  
I'm going to explore  
I'm only into this to**_

****The martyr lays crucified. It dies. Thoughts of forgiveness plague his mind. **__**

Enjoy, enjoy, enjoy, enjoy.

The dog is dead. It writhes. A cross of nativity squirms in her core.

---------

_I dreamt of you_

_But…_

_For some reason_

_You were not you_

_Why did you look so sad?_

_Think…_

_About that day_

_When I was not me too_

_This feeling inside me_

_ Grows…_

_When I see your face_

_When you were you_

_And I cried_

_Because…_

_I realized that I_

_Was in love with you_

_This heart of mine bloomed_

_When…_

_I did not feel like me_

_And you felt like you_

_But, you still sit there_

_While…_

_I am not me_

_And you are not you_

_And I cry_

_Because…_

_I realize that you_

_Will never love me too_

_Why do you look so sad?_

_You…_

_Are like that night sky _

_I feel it so much that I cry_

_-----_

Onyx eyes gazed coolly at a small ladybug that made its way across the lush grass. Haru clicked his leather boots against the bark of a tree as he leaned against it nonchalantly. His long eyelashes flickered over his dark orbs which watched the bug fixatedly, but his mind lay somewhere else. Hana had called him, which was strange since he had never given his number to her. She was vague in her message, but she wished to meet him at this park. It was called Lady Gardens, and rightfully so as thousands ladybugs flourished here. If this was some sort of date, he didn't bring anything because of the fact that he was low on cash and was still in shock about the phone call.

_Haru cursed into his pillow as he heard the obnoxious ringing of his cell, forgetting that he should have put it on vibrate. He winced at the bright screen of the cell, its bluish hue reflecting off his cheeks. He raised a curious eyebrow at the name which read Saki. Could it possibly be Saki as in Hana? _

_"Hello?" He greeted solemnly, trying to mask his sleepy voice._

_"Meet me at the park. The one by the shop." _

_**Click**_

He silently wondered if maybe he was late and that Hana had already left. It took Haru about half an hour to find the park, thanks to his great navigation skills.

"You're late," Hana's stoic voice crawled in his ear. Haru whipped his head to the direction of the voice, his eyes resting on the solemn girl.

"Sorry about that. I got lost," Haru apologized while using his foot to push himself off the tree. Hana closed her laced umbrella, a small frown creasing her lips.

"Something wrong?" Haru eyed her carefully.

"I can't…she's…" Hana spoke in broken whispers as she stared at the lush flowers blooming beside her.

Haru cocked his head to the side, "what?"

Hana's frown deepened as she snapped her gaze back to Haru. "Where is Tohru?"

Haru blinked in confusion, "I don't know. At the Main House I suppose. I haven't seen her for the past two days." Hana didn't seem happy with this sudden information as she turned back towards the field of flowers.

"This was her favorite place. This is where she would come to see the ladybugs. I remember this was the first place her and I had visited together. She said that I reminded her of a ladybug because I had wore a red coat that day, she had bought it for me." Haru continued to listen intently, watching the corner of her lips tremble ever so slightly.

Her gaze shifted from the fields towards a crippled ladybug that dragged its paper wings across the ground. "Just now, I felt this surge of energy. I thought I would have collapsed from the force. Such feelings of regret, feelings of betrayal." She looked back at him again, her eyes trembling quietly.

"Feelings of chaos."

-----

With a strangled sigh Arisa looked up at the grand house. For some reason, this place gave her the shivers, which was strange since she had came here for the Christmas party and felt nothing at all then. Maybe it was just because she was hanging around with Hana too much. Are waves contagious? Throwing the thought aside, Arisa remembered why she was here. It had been days, almost a week since she had heard from Kureno and Tohru. Of course, she was worried over her boyfriend, but the fact that Tohru wasn't picking up her phone was even stranger. She always picked up her phone, even if she was traveling 500 miles per hour on a run away horse, not like horses can run that fast.

Recalling about how it took Hana and her about half an hour to get through the front gate because of a bunch of old stuck up hags wouldn't let them in, Arisa attempted to climb over the fence that Yuki told her about.

"Man, Arisa, you gotta lose some weight," she grunted, finding that climbing fences had gotten a lot harder now than back in the day when she was still in her old gang The Ladies. After getting stuck once, she successfully climbed over and landed on solid ground. She frowned and couldn't help but chuckle at her self. She didn't plan on getting this far and really, she didn't even know where Kureno's room was.

After about an hour of searching and dodging housemaids, Arisa slumped on the grass while covering her eyes with her arms.

"Maybe this was just a bad idea," she grumbled to herself.

"Of course it is," a mocking voice made Arisa almost jump right out of her skin. She almost sprinted away, thinking that maybe that one of the maids had discovered her before taking a good look at the figure. She sighed in relief as the figure only turned out to be a little boy, a cute one at that.

"Jesus kid, you almost gave me a heart attack," Arisa sighed in relief, putting a hand on her chest for emphasis.

"What makes you think you can assume that I am a kid? I should just give you away myself," the boy snorted haughtily.

Arisa bent down, realization dawning on her, "hey! I remember you! You're that snotty little kid that was at the Christmas party. Hyro, Henro?"

The boy shook with rage, "it's Hiro, you twat! And what makes you think you can call me a snotty little kid?" Arisa only laughed at his hot-headedness that reminded her so much of herself when she was young.

"So, where's your girlfriend?" She muffled his hair, a blush evident on his cheeks at the word "girlfriend".

He swatted her hand away, "s-she's not my-"

"Here I am! My name is Kisa, by the way!" A bubbly tangerine headed little girl appeared behind Arisa who had to stifle a yelp of surprise. Hiro could only drop his jaw and blush furiously at Kisa.

Kisa was naïve to Hiro's blushing as she continued to stare up at Arisa inquiringly. "What is Onee-chan's best friend doing here?"

Arisa crossed her arms, the reason why she was here hitting her in the face. "I'm looking for Ku- I mean Tohru-kun," she corrected herself, Tohru always came first.

Kisa cocked her head to the side, a frown forming on her lips. "I don't know…where Onee-chan is. I was going to ask you."

"If you're looking for Kureno, he's past the pavilion. He lives in the outskirts of the Main House. I think he might know where Tohru is. Akito-sama has been keeping him away for some time now. So, you probably won't see him. No one is allowed to go to Kureno's house." Hiro frowned while looking across the pavilion. A solemn expression fell upon the two children as Arisa thought about who Akito was. She vaguely remembered seeing Tohru with him outside once, by the look of him Arisa didn't like him very much.

"Thanks. You won't tell anyone I'm here, right?" Arisa whispered. Kisa nodded while Hiro merely shot her an ostentatious look.

"Better go before I change my mind," Hiro spat.

"Yeah, yeah, tough guy I'm going. Wouldn't want to ruin your chances on scoring," Arisa made a kissy face as Hiro bristled in embarrassment and anger while Kisa only stared dumbfounded.

"Later," she saluted them before started down towards the pavilion.

"God damn yankee," Hiro crossed his arms with a huff.

"Hiro, you shouldn't swear," Kisa reprimanded innocently.

"Yeah, whatever. Come on, let's go watch the rest of that movie," he sniffed as Kisa nodded happily. He couldn't help but blush at the thought of "scoring" as he watched Kisa run inside the house.

"Damn yankee."

(A/N and I mean scoring as in kissing, ya pedos.)

----

He managed to drag her into the messy, scum filled bath tub, his body heaving with hoarse pants as the shower knobs squeaked in protest. The water spurted unkindly from the bloated faucet, luke warm water splashing against the bath rims and onto his feet. Akito watched as Tohru stared impassively at the clear gray water. Trapped in some perpetual daze, Tohru didn't even notice the water envelope her sore curves. With a creaky twist, Akito stopped the flow of the water before grabbing a yellowish sponge. Soaking it in the water until it became bloated and heavy, he began to scrub her back. Tohru leaned to the side, her head resting against the rusty tile at his touch.

"You are so beautiful," he whispered as he used the sponge to trace the outline of her back. "Such a beautiful angel."

Tohru didn't answer as he whispered more sweet nothings in her ear. He moved to scrub her breasts, causing a small hiss to escape her lips that was soon lost in her sharp intervals of breath. Long streaks of water sketched the bridge of her nose as Akito poured water over her, chocolate strands parting over her shoulders delicately. Droplets echoed in the small bathroom from the wringing of the sponge. He frowned, she didn't even bother to make any word of protest as he ran the sponge down her abdomen. Akito sneered at the crimson paste that clung to his fingers.

"_So, she was pure,"_ he thought to himself before casting his hard gaze to her, a twinge of guilt swirled in his stomach. Dropping the sponge he discarded his robe as water rippled around his footsteps. He slowly set himself in the water, hissing at its sudden frostiness. Staring at the back of her head he grabbed her hazel locks and planted butterfly kisses along the soaked strands.

"So beautiful," he said, muffled by the silky strings that lay in his mouth. Placing his outstretched hands around her neck he pulled her closer. Not even so much as a cringe did she give as his mangled breasts pressed against her shoulder blade. Akito knew as much as he held her close that Tohru was still distant from him. He knew that in her own way, she was trying to escape.

"There's no where to run, you're with me now," he purred coldly in her ear, making sure to run a hand down her stomach. Still no reaction as he frowned, dropping the strands from his lips.

_"The only monster I see is you."_

Clenching his fingers around Tohru's arms more forcefully he whispered, "tell me…who do you think of? Who is it that you care for? Don't worry, I won't tell."

Silence.

With a growl he spun her around, "is it that damn cat? Who! Is it the rat? Tell me!" He shook her, Tohru's head bobbing slightly from the force. Akito inhaled sharply as he felt her hand graze his chest, looking up at him for the first time. He winced as Tohru cupped his face in her hands. For some reason, her soft touches made him uncomfortable and yet, he desired to take her again with all the more cruelty. His feverish thoughts came to a halt as he saw the words that formed on her lips and fell like heavy weights on his heart. With a hard shove Akito threw Tohru against the tiled walls of the tub before grabbing her by the roots of her hair.

"YOU THINK YOU CAN LEAVE? IS THAT IT?" His fists clenched tighter around Tohru's silk tresses as she refused to acknowledge that he was there.

Akito yanked her hair once more before hissing in her ear, "if you leave me, everyone will pay, and it will be all your fault!" Tohru's eyes widened slightly at his words that seemed to ring in the deepest caverns of her mind.

Akito noticed her sudden reaction and with a splash, he trudged out of the water, "wash yourself!"

"_How could anyone ever love you?"_

Tohru continued to stare unwaveringly at the dripping faucet, oblivious to Akito who began to scream obscenities in a furious rage. Her whole world seemed to revolve around the perpetual echoes of the drip drops.

**Drip drop drip drop drip drop drip drop drip drop drip….**

"WHY WON'T YOU…" Akito shook her violently but was soon at a loss of words as Tohru stared back at him vacantly. Akito let go of her as if her skin would set him aflame while slipping on the wet tile. He began to sob into the crook of his arm, his legs scrunched up against his stomach. Where had his flower, his angel gone?

**Drop drip drop drip drop drip drop drip drop drip drop…**

He ran towards his canvas where he had isolated his perfect creation.

**Drip…**

With a tare he ripped off the blanket that covered his masterpiece.

**Drop…**

His eyes widened in fear as he screamed at this ominous discovery.

**Drop…**

She wasn't there.

**Drop.**

**-----**

_**Not exactly the shocker chapter or anything. But I have decided to extend the story for a few more chapters, ugh. I mean, I do like writing but I hate having to make it like 30 chapters or something. Personally, I wouldn't read it if it was that long. I am in fact…lazy. **_

_**So, what happens when Arisa finally meets the dreaded Akito who torments her lover so? And what will Yuki do when he sees his true love shattered and broken? Will Haru accept Rin? And…is Shigure jealous of Tohru! Wha? Craaazaayyy! Until next time, days, weeks, months, years (ha I kid.) Thanks for all your wonderful reviews!**_


	23. Thirteen Sins: A Lapse In Time

_**Dear Diary,**_

_**The rooster**_

_**poked my liver**_

_**whilst the monkey danced**_

_**in joy**_

_**The horse**_

_**trampled my body**_

_**as the serpent's spit**_

_**ran threw my**_

_**veins**_

_**The damned**_

_**dragon scorched my**_

_**bones and the tiger chewed**_

_**on my thighs**_

_**All the**_

_**while the Sheep**_

_**and rabbit shitted on**_

_**my face**_

_**And the**_

_**boar twined my**_

_**intestines Around the Bull's**_

_**horns**_

_**As the**_

_**conniving Rat nibbled**_

_**On my toes The cat**_

_**Clawed out my**_

_**eyes**_

_**And the**_

_**dog ate my**_

_**beating heart**_

_**- Love, **_

_**Akito**_


	24. Oh Love, Can You Love Me Babe

**Hey what do you know, I'm late, yay. I blame Myspace….damn thing is so damn addictive, bastards! I hang myself for having one. Those of you who want it (don't know why you would) can, if you ask in a review or pm, I'll give it to ya…maybe if you give me a taco…O.O**

**Disclaimer: I do not own fruit baskets…yippie..o.o And I Don't own the Song Narc by Interpol. I really don't own anything but the words and subliminal messages on this page…I mean…WORSHIP ME! …oh my who could have wrote that, so strange.**

----

Blowing a few rebellious strands out of his eyes Shigure entered the decrepit chamber of his master. Somewhat uneasy of the eerie stillness of the room he frowned, a disturbed image of a troubled Akito staring lifelessly into a broken mirror to welcome him.

"Good evening, Akito-sama," Shigure greeted him warily. It wasn't unusual to find Akito in such a state, but the fact that he was naked and soaking wet aroused a shudder to travel up his spine. His eyes trailed over the deformed man, noting the jagged lines that circled the low curve of his breasts, a reminder of when Akito had attempted to dislocate the cancerous swells.

Shigure jumped slightly as a frail hand wrapped around his wrist, snapping him out his revere. Akito had finally noticed his presence and instantly seized him, as if lurking in the depths for any faint pulse of life he could feed on.

"You'll catch a cold, Akito-sama. Perhaps, you should put some robes on." Shigure released a hushed sigh but made no motion to retrieve any proper clothing whilst he was still in the clutches of Akito.

"My lovely hound," Akito murmured an ethereal whisper, placing a tenuous arm around Shigure's neck.

Entwining his fingers within Akito's slender ones Shigure smiled softly, "yes, my beloved Akito?" Akito was suffering from one of his many states of delirium, and Shigure knew all too well that he would crawl back to him for some form of comfort. Shigure cherished the few moments when Akito's madness pushed him to his limits until he yearned for human touches in which to numb his frenzied mind with.

"Tell me…tell me what ails you. Tell me what sin crucifies you, I want to know." Shigure whispered amorously while caressing Akito's jaw line attentively.

"I…," he trailed as his eyes seemed to widen in realization. "Sh-she's not here, where is she?" Akito trembled in a paranoid rapture, his eyes darting amongst the room in panic. Shigure eyebrows creased almost hatefully, his hand tightening around Akito's wrist.

"I'm here, Akito, don't worry," Shigure tried to whisper comforting words but was only welcomed by the hysteria that enveloped his once sacred lover.

"L-let go! Where is she! My lovely hound, my dog!" Akito's voice quivered to new heights as he ripped free from Shigure's hold, stumbling off the large bed in a confused manner. Shigure turned away, remorseless and stoic at the scene…or so it seemed. His fingers clenched the silk sheets as a dark feeling gripped at his chest.

_It was so real, the way I cared for you_

Akito gasped as he felt himself being carried and tossed onto the bed unkindly, warm hands crawling over his cold skin.

"I'm here, Akito-san, I'm right here," Shigure cooed , his words dying under the mad wails that writhed from the figure beneath him. He kissed away the clammy tears that rolled down his flawless skin, ignoring Akito's protests with deaf ears and closed eyes.

_Knowing that doesn't make it better because…_

His pants came in low rasps, eyes shrouded by tears and lust, "my love…my Tohru." Shigure froze, his eyes widening while his fingers twitched as he stared up at the lost boy. Crawling off Akito slowly Shigure adjusted his robes quietly, not daring to look back at him. Not event the rustling of clothes and a slam of the door could wake him from his momentary lapse.

His eyes trailing towards the door he did not smile, "I'm right here, Akito-san."

…_I hate you so much_

_------_

The rain had finally ceased, remnant drops tickling his lashes. Kyo growled in frustration while wiping them away fiercely. He hated the rain and found the only place he could find shelter was on a rickety old porch. A small shiver trailed up his spine at the chill air making him pull his jacket around him tighter. The Main House was unusually still, but he could feel the churning chaos that threatened to boil over. The pitter patter of footsteps made him twitch in surprise.

"Put this on," a deep voice spoke, the feeling of ice cold plastic numbing his cheek. Kyo winced, forgetting about his bruised cheek and the blood that trickled from his brow.

"What are you doing here, Hari?" Kyo mumbled, the ice pack making it easier to talk.

"I live here," Hatori ran a hand threw his dark locks, "and you were bleeding on my porch, couldn't have that could we?"

"Tsh, whatever," Kyo sulked while tossing the pack to the side carelessly. Hatori frowned at his boorish ways.

Sighing he picked up the ice pack, "have you seen Tohru-kun?" Hatori couldn't help but ask, knowing that it would do no good to get the hot headed teen riled up, but he was curious to see if what the babbling maids whispered about were true. Rumors of Tohru getting hurt spread like wildfire throughout the Main House, even Ren had been heard screaming madly of some crime. Rin was also missing, but Hatori knew that she often disappeared and wouldn't resurface until maybe after a few weeks had gone by.

"No, has something happened to Tohru?" Kyo finally turned to look at Hatori, fear evident in his tangerine orbs. Hatori didn't answer, walking back into his room to put the ice back in the fridge. Kyo furrowed his brow and stomped into the room, his mind buzzing in a fever of questions.

But before Kyo could even open his mouth Hatori responded swiftly, "rash actions only brings harsh consequences, Kyo." This quelled Kyo's rising fear and anger, if only for a moment to where it was a small inkling of fear.

"Whatever happens to her…if anything happens…it will be my fault," Kyo muttered softly. Hatori gazed at Kyo solemnly, his dead eye throbbing faintly.

"It would make Tohru-kun terribly sad if she heard you say that," Hatori smiled while patting the bloodied scab on Kyo's forehead.

"Yea-OUCH! God dammit, that hurts!" Kyo hissed, the sharp smell of rubbing alcohol making his nostrils flair.

"Stop being such a baby," Hatori smacked away Kyo's fussing hands.

Kyo merely scowled, "whatever."

Hatori smiled after an amount of time passed, "…baby."

"SCREW YOU!"

(A/N pretty pointless but we haven't seen them in awhile. So yay, I guess.)

-------

_You just kept running…no I'm sure you did. I remember that day, when you waited for me. _

_But you just kept running, leading me anywhere where nowhere was anywhere._

_No I'm sure you did._

_I know you did, I knew it was you all along. "Yu…_

"Yuki," she mouthed the name, her voice dry and dusty with a sour taste. A dull pain soared down her spin at the vigorous force. Tiled squares imprinting themselves on her skin, a faint welcome to reality. Droplets of vile words caressed her ears as she lulled back to her memory. She would stay here, this perfect place. A place where her mother was still smiling and where Sohmas never existed in her way of life.

_But then why…won't you leave? Why do still wait for me?_

_You kept running…I'm sure you did?_

_Tohru…_

_Why won't you leave me alone?_

_Tohru…_

_You ran…I'm sure, like everyone else you did._

_Tohru_

_Like I am…_

_TOHRU!_

"Yuki?"

-------

Chocolate eyes illuminated by the electronic hue of the laptop watered slightly, the stinging sensation from staring at the monitor for three hours straight poking his eyes. Kureno laid back in his leather chair, the bags under his eyes portraying all of his sleepless nights. Sighing at the flashing screen that read shut down Kureno stood, his knees protesting with cracks and sore muscles. He jumped in surprise at the alarm clock that instantly switched to play a static like tune. It read 7:50, obviously he had forgot to switch the P.M to A.M again. His hands brushed the off button but stopped suddenly at the once hazy tune. The bags under his eyes creased at the weighing frown on his lips, a soft nostalgic tune caressing his ears.

_Baby you can see that the gazing eye won't lie  
Don't give up your lover tonight_

_Cause it's just you, me and this wire, alright  
Let's tend to the engine tonight_

He had missed a few seconds of the song, but knew it by heart. The lovely tune which she loved so much. Kureno smiled sadly, the creases in the corner of his eyes becoming moist.

_She found a lonely sound  
She keeps on waiting for time out there  
Oh love, can you love me babe  
Love, is this loving babe  
Is time turning around_

He remembered when she had bobbed her head to the tune, her golden tresses brushing his shoulder. Out of habit his fingers twitched at the sudden urge to twirl the angelic strands.

_Feast your eyes, I'm the only one  
Control me, console me  
Cause that's just how it should be done  
Oh, all your history's like fire from a busted gun_

Sitting back down he stared at the blank ceiling, his eyes playing tricks on him by contorting images from the dried dots of paint. Or perhaps, it was the watery substance that leaked from his eyes that warped his vision.

_I show some love and respect  
Don't wanna get a life of regret _

But baby you can see that the gazing eye won't lie

_Don't give up your lover tonight_

Such a strange feeling it was to cry. Was he even crying? Brushing the liquid from his eyes he stared at it perplexingly as it settled on his finger.

_She found a lonely sound  
She keeps on waiting for time out there  
Oh love, can you love me babe  
Love, is this loving babe  
Is time turning around_

Still in disbelief at his own tears Kureno blinked, which only caused more of the phantom tears to roll down his chin. He imagined her soft lips on his, kissing away the salty drops.

_He slips into the bedroom  
And you know he misses alright  
Old names, we'll make soon  
Will sustain us through the night_

He wiped them away with his sleeve, pathetically make believing it was her hands that caressed his cheeks. Standing up again he continued to rub his eyes sorely, biting his lip to keep from being overcome by the gripping feeling in his chest.

_Inside my bedroom baby  
Touch me, oh tonight  
Poses we'll make soon  
Will reveal our sense of right_

"Kureno…," the voice came in a low whisper, the radio fading in the background. His eyes stared back at her silently, betraying the only emotion he dared to give away. The itch to touch was there again as he beheld the beauty before him.

Arisa smiled faintly, the gloss on her lips beckoning him to taste. Her eyes making him see while her voice wanted him to hear. The perfume she wore made his desire to smell even more powerful. She trembled slightly, looking as if she was stifling the urge to cry.

"A-Are you happy now?" Arisa croaked while Kureno raised a curious eyebrow, her disheveled voice making his stomach do flip flops.

"See, I came, are you happy now? I came, I was worried, so I came. The yankee, the dyke, the tomboy came, because I was worried." Arisa swallowed the lump that clogged her throat. "You left, without a word. You left…just like that. Just like my own trampy mother did, you left." She could see his eyes fall to the floor, and she'd be damned if she was going to have him try to ignore her with that silent treatment he always pulled.

"Look at me you asshole!" Kureno winced but no doubt obliged, looking up at her with the same dry eyes.

"If you wanted out you could have said so. If you wanted to leave, you should have said so!" She yelled, her voice cracking from the swelling in her throat. The feeling inside his chest was there again, squeezing even tighter.

Arisa panted, fists clenched at her sides, "well, say something!" He made a motion to touch her but she pulled away fiercely. "No! I want you to tell me, tell me why! Tell me what I did to make you leave!" The tears were evident now, threatening to spill onto her silky skin. His lips parted, leaving her anxious for what was to come. But it never did as they closed again and turned away from her. She followed suit, the tears stilled at the figure in the doorway.

"How sweet," the man leaned against the doorway, how long had he been there she wasn't sure. Arisa looked between the two, Kureno's demeanor changed to that of some stoic servant waiting to be ordered. For some reason, Akito's spontaneous wanderings led him to Kureno's door, he wasn't sure why, but the older man provided him a sense of relief.

"Akito-sama," Kureno whispered, fear swirling with the riveting feeling in his chest. Akito stared at the pair frivolously, remotely recognizing Arisa. Her presence caused him to be enveloped with a repulsive cautiousness, and he made no attempt to hide it. She knew Tohru, that's all he needed to know to grip at Kureno's arm protectively. Akito wasn't oblivious of the relationship the two shared, and if she planned on taking Tohru away, he would make her wish she had never met the girl.

"Who is this enchanting woman, Kureno?" Akito snaked an arm around his waist, a charming smile playing on his lips. Arisa couldn't help but shudder, Akito's wicked eyes seemed to burn the flesh off her bones.

"This is Arisa-" Kureno began but was cut off by Arisa who interrupted him by stepping closer to the two, making Akito back away warily.

"We've met, don't you remember? I'm Tohru's best friend," Arisa replied gruffly.

Akito smiled, "oh yes, I think I recall. Funny, Tohru has never mentioned you, and neither has Kureno-kun." As he said this he placed a delicate hand on Kureno's chest, smirking at how this seemed to anger her.

"Bullshit," Arisa spat, her hands back to her sides, knuckles clenched.

Kureno frowned in distress ,"Akito-"

"Quiet Kureno," Akito snapped, flashing a dominating grin at Arisa.

"Don't tell him to be quiet! Let him speak for himself, you whiny little brat!" Arisa stomped her foot impatiently.

Akito sneered, turning to Kureno he barked, "are you going to let her talk to me like that!" Kureno swallowed, lost in the bickering as a feeling welled and writhed in his breast.

"Hey! You say it to my face when you talk to me, got that? I don't care who the hell you are, but you got no right to tell him or Tohru what to do!" Arisa reprimanded, Akito becoming angrier and angrier with every word. Clasping his hands on his hair he tugged as Arisa continued to chew him out.

"Arisa, don't," Kureno pleaded, a tremble apparent in his voice.

"Hey! I'm talking to you!" Arisa growled while placing her hands on her hips, ignoring Kureno's pleas.

Akito winced, tearing at his ebony locks, "SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU BITCH! JUST SHUT UP!"

For a moment she did, realization finally dawning on her she snorted, "what did you call me, you little shit? I can say what the fuck I want to!" Normally, Arisa would keep her swearing to a minimum of damn and crap, but the fact that some guy thought he had the balls to tell her to shut it wasn't gonna slide, not in her book.

"And don't you dare order my boyfriend around!" Arisa added with a deriding glare. Kureno froze to watch Akito's reaction of Arisa's confession. Either Akito didn't hear her or didn't care, or else a similar situation like Hatori's would have ensued, which was what Kureno feared.

"Fuck your fuckin' boyfriend! You think I care about him, about all of the family shitheads! No! Why doesn't anyone understand?" Akito screeched. "And you know what else? I don't care who the fuck you are! Tohru is mine, you cunt! I fucked her and now she's mine!" The next thing Akito knew he was tasting floorboard and blood, not a very tasty mixture at the least.

"YOU WHAT!" Arisa roared, who had given Akito a good one right in the nose, knocking him to the floor in an ungraceful heap. Kureno instantly stopped Arisa from beating the shit out of Akito by grabbing her wrists. She stared at him in disbelief, Kureno merely shaking his head before letting go of her to aid Akito. She watched in futile as Kureno wiped the blood away from Akito who was too stunned to reacted.

Tears flowing freely Arisa choked, "s-so, that's how it's gonna be, isn't it?" Her sobs made him turn in earnest, his eyes widening at the tears in which he had found so peculiar before, now broke his heart. He could feel it, the feeling that gripped his heart overwhelmed him until it filled his lungs.

"Arisa…" he whispered in anguish but she was already out the door. Letting go of Akito he ran after her, his once dry eyes dotted with the same distorted pattern as before. His throat tightened and he felt lightheaded but he continued to run.

_You should be in my space  
You should be in my life_

_You should be in my space_

"Arisa!" He finally yelled, powered by the emotion that exploded inside him, numbing his mind and beating his heart. She stopped in awe as he caught up to her, panting heavily. She tried to turn away from him but he cupped her face in his hands, relishing in the warm droplets that painted his fingers. She dropped to her knees as he kissed them away tenderly, a silent cry wetting her lips.

"I love you," he whispered while kissing anywhere the beautiful crystals fell.

Akito stared out at the couple, a small feeling welling up in his heart. Such a strange feeling it was to cry.

_You should be in my life  
You could be in my space_

_-----_

_Aw, this sorta made me want to cry, maybe because I was listening to the song while writing it. Good song you guys, and great band too. Hot, hot bass player, haha. Now I didn't want to end there, not intentionally but somehow that's what happened. I wanted to put some HaruxRin and Tohru x Yuki, but it didn't seem to fit, god knows I tried. I did do a sort of cliffy to it though, so next chapter will start off with them of course. And I added a kyo and hatori moment because it seemed like such a downer chapter. Well, think of it this way, yay story is a bit longer, for those who wish it to be. For those who don't well…um..too bad. _

_I have no idea what possessed me to write that small chapter before this but..eh I'm weird and spontaneous. _


	25. Notice

To those looking for an update, the chapter has been removed for revision. Thanks to good advice from a close friend and fellow reader, I found that I was not satisfied with the chapter and after such a long wait it was not good enough to be put up. I promise that it will be back up tomorrow or sometime Monday.

To those who have already read it, I'm sorry if it was unfulfilling. If you enjoyed it, thank you very much but I think I can do a lot better. Your encouragement will only help me further my writing and hopefully produce something worth the wait.

Much love and appreciation,

Dr.Pill


	26. Reflections and Heartbreak

Yeah...REALLY REALLY late...hmm..hi.

I know this is confusing but this really is chapter 25, not 26. I wanted everyone who had read the original 25 to not think that the alert was some sort of error so I updated it as 26. Once I feel that those who have seen this chapter has had a chance to read it, then I will delete the notice and put it in it's proper place.

Okay so I revised it, it's much longer now, so yay. A good source and I thought that the previous chapter was a bit OOC, especially Yuki. I hope you all enjoy this one much more. It's more Akito focused (sorry, I just love writing about him), though I'm sorry it's not so much of him thinking of Tohru, you know all that "wtf! How do I feel about her crap", he'll get there. To those who have read this already, you can just skim down all the way to where Tohru awakens if you don't feel like rereading it.

I decided to put what was in chapter 26 in here to extend it. So woo.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruit Baskets.

Big shout out for Sm-candy who gave me a good kick to redo and update. So yay for her, lots of love.

A/N: If you have ever heard of the story Genesis from the bible then you'll get the first part if not…then yeah who cares I'm sure you all just want to get to the story.

-----

A fleshy tongue crept between pink, cracked lips. It withdrew back into its moist hole; the dried petals were too rough for comfort. Its erratic movement made sloshing and clicking noises to which the dark orifice that it resided in responded with sharp wheezes. The blood-filled organ seemed to become angry at the slick hole's response and it bent backward to lick the dangling flesh droplet. Tohru sputtered awake at the sudden loss of air and clawed at her throat as her eyes began to roll into the back of her head. Instead of choking to death, however, the wet tongue slid smoothly down her throat as if it was an ordinary piece of food. Tohru could only make hysterical whimpers and incoherent moans as she grasped the air, her eyes still half-withdrawn into her lids. With a brutish sob her vision came back to her and she managed to get a good look of her surroundings.

Tohru rubbed her sore eyes from the brightness of the crusty white floor she crouched on. The place smelled sterile and was so blindingly white that Tohru felt a little nauseous, or perhaps it was her tongue that she had previously swallowed. The room, with metal plates and tools that had seen the inner workings of man, looked vaguely familiar. Her dull eyes flickered in realization that it was the operation room that she had glimpsed from time to time in Hatori's office. Tohru, being that it was rude and also brought up too many unwanted memories of her father's death, never dared enter. Tohru wondered if Akito ever had to have operations of such caliber. Tohru grimaced at the thought, her legs scrunching against her subconsciously.

A soft rustling of sheets tore Tohru out of her traumatized thoughts. Standing on wobbly legs, Tohru walked towards the medical bed. She could distinctly make out the outline of a male's body under the crisp sheet. Unable to control her overpowering curiosity Tohru uncovered the figure's head and torso. She cocked her head to the side when her eyes laid upon a grayish blonde man. He was handsome with barely any wrinkles and looked serene. His thin lips and long lashes were strikingly similar to Akito's that Tohru pondered if this could be the infamous father that Akito and Ren fought viciously for.

"DON'T TOUCH HIM!" Tohru jumped as a woman with midnight black hair screeched and hugged the lifeless body to her, Tohru could only respond by making a moan of apology.

"Ren-san! I need to examine the body, please!" A man with shaggy black hair and round glasses frowned. He was the splitting image of Hatori, only that he had long hair that was tied into a ponytail and was much older. Adorned in the lab coat that Hatori was occasionally seen in the man grasped the beautiful woman, who didn't look to be older than twenty, by the arms.

"NO!! Let me go! Don't touch me! You bastards! You're all bastards! You should have called me! I would have come! You should have called me!" Ren wailed as the man, who was most likely Hatori's father, gave her a binding hug.

Ren only continued to cry as she clawed at him, "YOU FUCKER, DON'T TOUCH ME! ONLY AKIRA CAN TOUCH ME! MY AKIRA!" Knowing that the devil himself couldn't stop the crazed woman, the man let her cry in peace as he walked out of the room.

Ren slouched and sat heavily on the floor next to her loved one, weeping incoherent phrases. "No one told me…I would have came. I would have been there. Why didn't you wait for me? You told me you loved me…" Ren trembled as she buried her head in her arms, her ebony hair flowing like a river down her back.

Tohru trembled at the image of a broken Ren, whimpering a noise that sounded something like "mommy".

"…YOU TOLD ME YOU LOVED ME!!" Ren bellowed to the heavens as tears streamed down her cheeks.

"Mommy?" The soft coo made Tohru turn in surprise. A boy that had the beauty of a girl peeked out from the doorway nervously. Tohru raked her brain in thought at who this boy could be; it felt as if something was blocking her from remembering who he was.

Ren paid no mind to the boy as she continued her rants. She didn't even noticed when the boy began to tug on the hem of her kimono, his nose running like a waterfall as he cried for her attention.

"Please, Akira! Let me be with you! I want to be with you!" Ren held her hands in the air in some sort of offering, the child's cries becoming howls at his mother's proclamation. Tohru's breath hitched as the familiar scene played in her head; her mother's shrieks making her ears burn and legs weak.

Almost when Tohru felt her insides were about to burst, the boy finally acknowledged her presence. Leaving his babbling mother, he walked towards her until Tohru fell to her knees in sorrow.

Sniffing slightly at the mucous that ran down his nose he stared at her coldly. For some reason or another Tohru became aware that she was nude, but the child ignored this as the innocent conscience of children often do. Tohru knew that this boy was Akito, his small but still vicious onyx eyes told her so, which tricked her before by hiding behind a visage of innocence. As if reading her thoughts Akito smiled and his eyes began trail over her flesh in mild amusement. Out of instinct and fear Tohru covered herself, which made Akito grin.

"Why do you hide from me? Have you eaten from the forbidden tree of knowledge?" The young Akito cocked his head in a disapproving manner. "Tsk, tsk, I warned you. Now you know of shame and guilt." Akito crawled over to Tohru, making her hug her legs close to her bare chest. Akito didn't stop until he was a mere inch away from her face, his hand pressed against her pulsing sex. Tohru whimpered an aroused groan; powerful feelings of disgust gripped her abdomen like an orgasm.

Akito became angry at her obvious displeasure, "you should have listened and never let the snake slither into your womb." With a sigh his small fingers dug into her vaginal walls, all the way to grip her cervix and past.

"I banish you from Eden and curse you," the boy sang-song before tugging at a piece of flesh that must have served as a dam for blood and terrible pain flowed from her folds-- releasing a tissue-coated ovum that began to twitch and cry. As Tohru howled in agony of her holy menstruation the child watched in judgment.

"Humans sinned when they wore clothes."

----

Hushed sighs kissed the moist air as the sky's tears soaked the cotton sleeves of Yuki's light blue shirt. The withered bronchia of his lungs wheezed in protest, causing him to stumble. He caught himself, the jagged pastel surface of the wall next to him scratching the underside of his palms. It was now, after running for God knows how long, did Yuki rest. His stone gray hair clung to his flushed cheeks as his smoky pupils widened and shrunk with each haggard breath. The rain had softened, as if it's attempt to purge the filthy place and the people who resided in it a failure. He ran a hand through his silky locks, a few strands shedding to wrap around his fingers. He made a sneer of disgust, as if the mere hairs were a type of fungal disease. He was disgusting and no amount of rain could wash away the soot of his eyes or the grime of his hair. Of course not, these traits were what marked him as a cursed being. Yet, she never noticed, she who embraced his deformities so casually. He remembered how she had touched his hair the day of the festival where he had to be submitted to wearing a ridiculous dress; she thought him cute and smiled.

His mouth went dry at the image of those perfect lips. His heart ached at the thought of those lush petals ever crippling, ever being marred by wrinkles of frowns. With a fierce determination Yuki rose, his lungs calmed that each breath brought the sent of his flower. Eyes drifted across the damp courtyard before settling on a small barred window that was tucked away by a barren tree. He could feel his lungs start to shrivel again but suppressed it with the bitter hatred that fueled his veins. Yuki stalked towards the solemn place, not noticing the scent of flowers had vanished.

-----

Haru ran as fast as his long legs could carry him, the icy wind stabbing his skin like needles. Hana sprinted along side him, her black boots not hindering her at all. If in a different situation, Haru would have wondered how the girl managed to keep up with him when she had the lowest gym score ever in the school's entire years of existence. At one point he thought he might fall behind as his breaths became shallow. Hana, on the other hand, barely sighed as she continued her hurried pace.

"I really need to cut down on the cigarettes," Haru coughed, his blood red Doc Martins scratching his ankles until they were raw. "And start wearing socks apparently."

"Hurry up, you're as slow as a cow," Hana replied sardonically.

Haru paused before chuckling at her remark," I resent that." He unlaced his boots quickly and stuffed them in his pack before running to catch up with Hana. She glanced at his bare feet with a glitter of amusement but continued on. Winded and sore they both reached the Sohma estate. Hana scanned the land silently as Haru tried to pick a rock that had lodged itself in his foot out. The air felt tense and Hana could feel a bubbling of chaos waiting to burst from within the core of the house. She was taken by surprised when she felt Uo-chan's presence but was calmed that she was not in any danger as far as Hana could tell. Tohru's aura, however, was very faint and fragile. It felt as if she was lost and Hana was having trouble pinpointing where she was.

"Come on," Haru grunted, breaking Hana out of her focused state. He nodded toward a tall fence covered in vines. With one hand he leaped over it and waited for Hana on the other side.

After a few moments Haru frowned, "you need help?"

"No, why?" Haru zipped around to find that Hana was standing right behind him.

"Wha? But you...I mean--"

Hana stared at him curiously before shrugging, "you're weird." She continued on, leaving Haru to fall comically on the floor in shock and confusion.

They walked together in silence, the cooing of birds and whispers of the wind serving as their only form of communication. As Haru's mind began to drift he felt that Hana had stopped walking. He turned to find her staring intently at him and he swallowed a nervous blush.

"That girl, are she and you together?" Hana asked bluntly. Haru had to think for a moment on whom she was referring to before responding.

"Well…we were but--"

Hana's pointing finger cut him off and Haru blinked in bewilderment. " She's calling you, go to her." Haru followed her finger and saw that it was Hatori's office that she was pointing to.

"It's always hard to lead a horse to water but be patient and they'll follow you."

Haru's eyes widened and he whipped his head around but found that she was gone. Glancing once more at where Hana had once stood Haru knocked on Hatori's back door softly. There was a rustling before the screen door slid open quickly, revealing a rather tired and frustrated Hatori, meaning that it was really just a normal Hatori and everything was right in the world. Haru didn't feel that way, however, as he noticed that Hatori had his doctor's coat and gloves on. He tried to glimpse inside but the door to his room that served for patients and examinations was closed.

Hatori looked over Haru solemnly, making sure that he didn't need any serious attention, before letting him inside.

"Where's Rin?" Haru questioned quietly while staring fixatedly at the closed door. Hatori sighed but Haru didn't let him answer as he stomped towards the door. Hatori didn't bother stopping him, knowing that it would only invoke Black Haru and that was the last thing he needed was a trashed office and a black eye.

Haru rushed the door until it opened and it slammed the wall in protest. Hatori almost screeched and tore at his hair at Haru's brutishness.

"It was unlocked you buffoon!" Haru heard Hatori bellow from the other room but he ignored him for the time being as he saw a bandaged Rin come into view. She lied on a patient's bed as still as a board. Her right arm was bandaged and so were her hands. Her once long and beautiful hair was torn to shreds. Haru couldn't help but caress the silk strands like he used to when she would fall asleep after lovemaking. He noticed her cheeks were starting to become hollow and her arms skinny. He began to trace and kiss the scratches on her face but was stopped when they turned away from him.

Rin had awoken to find Haru kissing and petting her. She swallowed the urge to return his affections and faced away from him. He had hurt her, that was true, but she had struck the first blow. She had stopped talking to him and broke up with him so that he would stay out of her way. She wanted to help him; she wanted to break the curse for him. The fact that she wasn't the one broke her heart. All the sweat and time she had wasted was for none. She had shunned him and had nothing to offer him in forgiveness.

"D-don't touch me," Rin wheezed threateningly but it fell on deaf ears as Haru stroked her cheek.

"I said don't touch me!!" Rin turned to yell but Haru silenced her with a capture of her lips. She trembled as hot tears streamed down her cheeks, her hands clawing at his jacket and face.

He licked her bottom lip before breaking away to whisper in her ear, "Rin will you go out with me?" Rin could only throw her head back in a sob as Haru began to kiss under her robe. His hands that played with her breasts were really touching her heart and she only cried louder.

"H-horny b-baka," Rin hiccupped, causing Haru to grin before embracing her lips again.

Hatori, who managed to fix the door enough to give the couple some privacy, sighed, "this isn't a teen soap opera people this is my office." Hatori couldn't help but blush though when he heard a moan erupt from the room. "This isn't a motel either!!"

Kyo, who was asleep on the couch, woke up to the ruckus with sleepy eyes. "What are they doing?" Kyo yawned while cocking his head to the side, noticing that the door to the room was closed; yet Hatori was standing in front of him. "Huh, Haa-kun? Aren't you supposed to be doing that?"

"N-no!" Hatori stammered before turning around, his shoulders slumping slightly, "...I haven't gotten any patients like that in years."

(A/N: Aw, don't worry Haa-kun, I'm here for ya baby. You can give me a check-up anytime ;). Ahem, sorry…back to writing, I'll keep the dirty fantasies to myself.)

------

The leaves under his feet shattered as he crouched behind the protection of a few rugged hedges. Who knows where Akito was, and the place just gave him the shivers. So many times had he clawed the bars in a fit of desperation to escape. Now, he sought a way into his personal hell. He knew that Akito would steal Tohru away and lock her in Yuki's so called "favorite" room. Oh God, he almost vomited at the horrid memories, memories of being tortured, taken, and tormented by Akito's twisted sense of affection. The man cooed words of love while driving broken shavers into his skin or whatever he thought would be fun to use on Yuki's beaten body. Yuki gagged, his stomach failing him. Wiping away the bile, he crawled over to a disturbed bush. Pushing it with his hands, Yuki uncovered a hole. He had found it after a particularly brutal visiting from Akito. He escaped and ran to Shigure's house, locking himself away until Shigure convinced Akito to let him stay. It was a bit snug, having grown quite a bit since that day, but Yuki managed with only a few minor scratches. Shaking the debris from his clothes, Yuki found himself in the storage closet where Akito kept his pains, sinister devices, and so on. Yuki shuddered at the familiar, cramped room before finding the door handle. He pressed his ear against the door to listen intently for any signs of Akito—it was dead quiet. Yuki turned the knob slowly and silently, not daring to breathe. Only opening the door partway, he shimmied his way out. He shut the door behind him but had to bite his tongue to keep from gasping.

Yuki couldn't imagine how the room could ever be worse, but it had grown darker, and if possible, more demented than ever. Paints and artworks were strewn everywhere, he only hoped the crusted, red streaks on the walls were paint. Curses were carved into the walls, some so horrid that Yuki looked away in revulsion. It was as if a storm of spitfire hate and obscenity had hit the place. Yuki jumped as the sound of water dripping came from the bathroom. He followed the crystal echoes and clutched the bathroom doorframe in horror.

"Tohru!" Yuki ran towards Tohru who lied curled and shivering in the half-filled bathtub. Yuki hauled her out the cold tub and into his arms, making sure to keep safe enough distance from turning into his zodiac animal. She seemed to be suffering from hypothermia, because Yuki's attempt to dry and warm her gave no reaction.

"Oh, Tohru. Tohru, please wake up, please!" Yuki pleaded. He cried in frustration that he couldn't hug her. He kept rubbing her arms in hope that she would warm up. Yuki swallowed, a lump growing in his throat as he frantically looked about the room for some type of cloth. He only found dirty rags but it would have to do. Picking the cleanest ones he could find he dried and covered her. Even in such a horrific time, Yuki looked away with a blush at Tohru's obvious nudity. There were more important things then to wonder where the hell had those been the whole time she resided at Shigure's house. Yuki mentally slapped himself at the perverted thoughts and continued trying to warm Tohru. Eventually, her shivers became short pulses.

"Tohru," Yuki whispered, "Tohru, please wake up. What has he done to you? That bastard, I'll kill him." Yuki vowed while resting his cheek against her own. He noted the small creases in her closed eyes. Yuki smiled bitterly, knowing full well that Tohru had shut herself away like he had during Akito's tortures.

"Tohru," Yuki cooed softly," once, when I was a young boy, I met this pretty little girl. She was lost and crying. Though she was hurt, she kept following me until she found her home again. I never saw her again but I gave her my hat…she was my first love…my only." Yuki shifted to cup Tohru's quivering cheeks in his hands.

"Tohru, follow me, please. Tohru…" Yuki mumbled while placing his lips on her own. A choked sob made him break away and stare into drowning hazel pools.

"Y-Yuki," Tohru wept. She reached for him blindly, breathing heavily. Yuki smiled, letting Tohru cry violently until she almost fainted from the force. They remained silent for a few moments, Tohru trying to get her wits together. Small, painful thuds began to resurface as Tohru used the rags to cover herself as best she could. Yuki frowned in concern but would have to tend to her wounds after they were a good distance away from Akito.

"Let's go."

----

A shrill scream erupted from the oak walls as piercing nails carved their messages of hate. Akito panted in rage, his arms outstretch like a bird in flight with claws outdrawn to wreak havoc on any nearby prey. Eyes bloodshot from sleepless nights of self-loathing, Akito tore his hands away from the ripped walls to rub at them until his lashes created a burning friction. His brain battled with coherent thought as his chest constricted painfully. His blood pressure caused him to see dots and his veins to pulse feverishly.

"K-Kureno," Akito wheezed before grabbing a nearby vase and smashing it to a million pieces. He moved on, not caring that the broken shards vengefully dug into his foot.

"I-I don't n-need him," he rasped angrily. Thoughts of Kureno embracing Arisa plagued his mind until he tore at his black locks. A sneer of disgust contorted his lips until his pinkish gums were visible at their words of love and adoration. His feverish brain could not take anymore of the mental abuse and rebelled by sending a terrible ache down Akito's spine. With a shout Akito fell to his knees in numbing pain, the shards in his feet delving deeper. His vision became hazy as footsteps vibrated against his cheek. Bare feet stopped in front of him as a pair of strong hands reached for him.

"Don't touch me," Akito drawled more out of habit than anything else. The hands only paused before curling under his arms and hoisting him up none too gently.

"What plagues my beloved Akito-sama?" A masculine voice purred in his ear, which made Akito cringe at the moist warmth.

"Don't play with me Shigure, I'm in no mood," Akito attempted a growl but it only came out as a harmful whisper. Shigure tilted his head in mock confusion before releasing Akito's arms and relocating his hands to the slim boy's waist before laying the boy's back against the wall.

"Oh, but I do it so rarely," Shigure pouted before leaning against Akito to keep him from falling. "Now, tell me what troubles my Akito-sama."

Akito squirmed at the pressure that Shigure was inflicting on his chest but it seemed that he wasn't going to be relieved of it anytime soon. He stopped his writhing to glare daggers at the tall man.

"How dare you disobey me and take advantage of my weak state so audaciously! You are treading on serious grounds, Shigure. What if a servant were to see you? I could scream rape and you would be banished from this family," Akito clicked his tongue threateningly.

Shigure only seemed to smile at Akito's empty threat; he knew that Akito wouldn't dare do such a thing because the servants would pay no mind to his screams and most likely grin in satisfaction. Besides, Shigure could always keep Akito's mouth preoccupied with something that would make him unable to utter even a syllable. His heated thoughts were broken by Akito's voice mumbling something in his ear.

"Kureno has betrayed me," Akito spoke quietly, his eyes hiding behind his bangs.

With a sigh Shigure rested his cheek against Akito's, "he was no good for you." He then pressed himself against Akito's thigh, " you can always take out your frustrations on me. It's been awhile, ne?"

Akito rolled his eyes at Shigure's blatant desire, "you disgust me. I have no need for that, not from you anyway." Shigure blinked in surprise as he released his hold on Akito somewhat.

"What new Sohma have you taken now?" Shigure asked dryly. Akito smirked at the familiar tone.

"What are you more bothered by Shigure? That it is a Sohma or an outsider?" A malicious grin stretched Akito's cheeks as he watched creases in Shigure's eyes form.

"Don't think I am so naïve to not suspect anything, let alone from you, my hound. I know what you were trying to do from the beginning. Tohru was your savior, no? She was your blossoming flower whose charms were irresistible, even to me. Did you not think of the fact that she is just a mere girl while I am, well, me? If none of the Sohmas can withstand me, then how can an ugly orphan girl such as her defeat me? Do you think me weak, Shigure?"

"No, Akito-sama," Shigure murmured, his hands shaking slightly.

"You are truly vile, Shigure. Using a girl's innocence against me. Do you know what I did to her because of you, hmm?" Akito chuckled before craning his neck to lick the rim of his ear.

"Exactly what you did to me."

Shigure let go of Akito as if he were on fire. "That's not fair, you asked me to. You told me you wanted it." Akito wrapped his slender arms around his neck, his long fingers stroking his cheek.

"At first yes, but I told you to stop didn't I? And did you? No, you kept going. You wanton slut! You just loved causing me those few moments of pain!" A hard slap resounded from the halls as Shigure's face throbbed.

"I'll never forgive you. Now, remove your robe and kneel like the slut mongrel that you are!" Akito commanded harshly. Shigure chanced an anxious glance at him before untying his sash and doing what he was told. His nude body tingled as he felt Akito's eyes rake over his form. He shuddered when he felt his lean body caress his back. It was wrong, but he enjoyed this, he craved it.

"Do you want me? I know you do. I knew ever since I was a child that you lusted after my young body. I think that could be labeled as pedophilia, Shigure. But guess what, I have a new bitch to take." Akito hummed seductively. He felt the body under him tense and he felt a swell of power.

"You see, Shigure, your plan was a success. The young flower is mine now. Isn't that what you wanted? Didn't you want her to come here and try to change me? Well, she did. At least, she's changed my orientation. You can't have everything, can you? You know what I think? I think that you really hate Tohru. You can't stand that I've lain inside her. You hate to think that I've planted my seed in her like a fucking faucet."

Akito ran a pale hand along Shigure's side before digging his nails into his tan skin, causing Shigure to yelp. "Or is it that she is the loyal dog who God favors? Are you jealous that you are not my pet, my servant, and my lover? Jealousy is an ugly trait, Shigure." With that Akito unhooked his nails from Shigure's side, wiping the blood on his behind like a dirty washcloth.

Akito prepared to walk away but paused and took a long side-glance at him, "by the way, I never have to fake it with her."

----

"Let's go," Yuki helped Tohru up and let her encircle a hand around his waist. He stared at her curiously as she seemed to recoil from his touch a bit. Did he disrespect her by kissing her? Yuki thought she was too caught up in her crying to notice that he even touched her. Then again, she had been in this room with Akito for what he could guess a day and that was more than enough to become reclusive.

"Honda-san, what did Aki-" but Tohru, who let go of him as if it pained her to be next to him, cut him off. Her disheveled chocolate hair hid her from him as she tried to stop her quivering hands.

"Mom must be ashamed," Tohru let out a choking sob, her trembling hands covering her eyes before traveling down to rest on her abdomen. She held that pose for what seemed like an eternity, silent tears traveling down her cheeks. Images of her dreams fleeting by only to return with full force. As if hearing a clock strike, her eyes widened and a fresh batch of tears enveloped her.

"Mother must hate me. She must hate her sinful daughter," Tohru wailed so loud that Yuki was taken aback at the sheer agony of it. Tohru barely yelled let alone cried like the damned. After a few moments Tohru quieted down to whimpers as she looked down at her flat belly.

She sniffed while rubbing her stomach, "but I won't." Yuki frowned at her cryptic message before his eyes widened in horror and disbelief.

There was a violent slam as Akito ripped open the screen door, tearing it off its hinges. He had heard the piercing cry and recognized that the voice belonged to his angel. At first, he thought it to be the cry of suicide and his thin blood coursed threw his sickly body so fast that he thought it would leak from the pores of his skin. He saw his beloved kneeling with her hands on her belly next to what seemed to be a horrorstruck Yuki. Akito clenched his fists and found his legs bringing him closer to the boy.

"Get away from her!" Yuki heard a shout and managed to see a deranged Akito coming at him like a rabid dog. He dodged his punch and grabbed Akito's arm, bending it slightly so that a high-pitched yelp erupted from him. Tohru stared at the two in shock, clasping her belly tighter as she saw Akito pounce on Yuki.

"Don't you dare touch her you filthy rat!" Akito roared before he was flipped on his back harshly.

Yuki felt a surge of rage build up in him and channeled his fury to get the upper hand. "Me?! You-You are the filthy one! How dare you take advantage of Tohru!"

"It's your fault she got hurt! You're all to blame!" Akito struggled against Yuki angered that he had the gall to defy him. Yuki seemed to be besting him and Akito growled as he felt his arms being twisted in ways they weren't suppose to be.

"Or are you angry that I got to her first?" Akito hissed, throwing Yuki off guard enough to throw a punch and roll him over.

"I know you want her, Yuki! You think you can take her away from me just because she loves you? Huh? JUST BECAUSE SHE LOVES YOU YOU THINK YOU CAN TAKE HER AWAY?! YOU SPOILED SHIT! YOU STOLE FROM THE BANQUET, YOU RAT! YOU ALWAYS STEAL FROM GOD, CONNIVING RODENT!" Akito bellowed while pinning Yuki's arms beside his head.

He then lowered his head to Yuki's ear to whisper deadly words, " she is mine. I will die and she will die with me. The loyal dog will die with her master." Yuki gasped as his pupils dilated at Akito's words.

"I won't let you!" Yuki roared while kneeing Akito in the stomach before connecting his fist with his jaw. Yuki felt something fracture as Akito stumbled backward, blood dripping down his chin like a waterfall. Akito felt himself jerk forward, his head bobbing from the force. Yuki tightened his hold around the scruff of Akito's neck, his fingers itching to wrap around the annoyingly frail neck.

"You think you're God? Well, I have news for you, gods don't bleed," Yuki scoffed as his hands gripped harder, making Akito wheeze for air. "They don't die either." Akito's eyes shook as he began to claw at Yuki's hand, his nails becoming tinted with crimson.

"Yuki!" The surprisingly soft voice made Yuki do a double turn as he saw Tohru weeping profusely. She had watched the grotesque scene until her head and heart began to tear in two. Her legs buckled at the sight of Akito, the painful throb in her womb reminding her of previous events and dreams. It was selfish of her but she did not want Yuki to kill Akito because she cared for him. She just didn't like the thought of violence but also didn't want the reflection of her demons to die as well, not like this. The child in her dreams that was Akito really portrayed the hurt and agony she had experienced when her father had died. Her mother rejected her existence for a time and only thought of her deceased father. Her feelings of that time had been bottled but now are starting to resurface. It was strange and hard to admit but she knew what Akito was feeling, if only a fraction. He embraced them unlike her and was rotting. She knew she couldn't break the curse. She could never embrace her bitter feelings towards her mother and would never, could never, embrace the one person who was decaying from those same emotions. She had failed. She was a coward.

"Please, Yuki, don't be like him. Only Akito would ever hurt someone," Tohru whispered softly. Yuki's legs almost betrayed him from those pleading eyes and he let go of Akito, not being able to live with himself if he were to be the cause of her misery.

"Come on, let's go," Yuki said quietly. Tohru walked away with him, her eyes glued to the floor, not daring to see what vile things could be burning behind those dark coals. If she had turned, perhaps taken a glimpse, then perhaps Tohru would have seen not love, but heartbreak. She would have seen Akito cry.

-----

Not the end, even though it would make a good one…but I know that you all would kill me…literally. Nope, still got more, not sure how many, but more.


End file.
